Trouble, Twins and a Triangle
by TheBoglies
Summary: Life at Glenbogle is not predictable. This is a great story about what happends with Twins and a Triangle.
1. Parts 1 thru 4

Trouble, Twins, and a Triangle … 

**BY: Carrie-Anne **

****

****

**Chapter One…The Train Station**

The exhausted traveler, Lili MacKinney, stepped down off the train, as she knew she was arriving in Glenbogle at 13:00pm. She paused for a moment glancing at her watch and then scanned the landscape of the breathtaking highlands before her. She continued to gaze at the view of the spectacular panoramic Cairngorms, which the scenery had taken over all of her senses, in particular her hearing, as the sounds of the train, chugging away, took off from the platform. The train became a distant speck in the horizon, on its journey back to Glasgow.

Lili had no idea that the curious rustic looking lad standing nearby was Duncan MacKay. She knew her cousin was sending Duncan to pick her up. But she just didn't know what he looked like or that he had been waiting for her on the platform stoop about 20 minutes prior to her arrival! The traveler took a moment to observe the odd-looking man, with wildly untamed brown hair, wearing a black leather jacket, a rock band tee shirt, a kilt and to top off the get-up, some black combat boots. He was also holding a cardboard sign with her name "LILI" painted in big green letters in somewhat legible handwritten scrawl, she assumed he had written it. She took a moment to chuckle to herself before adding, "Welcome to Scotland, Lili."

This was her first journey to her father's beloved "Ecosse" as he had always told her stories of his homeland country since she was a little girl. She hadn't seen her cousin, Lexie, in ten years since she had visited her family one summer. Lili's Aunt Pamela, Lexie's 'posh' mother had sent her cousin to America to learn the etiquette of world-class travel (in all actuality it was Pamela's 'posh' boyfriend who sent Lexie there). The two girls were inseparably close and always getting into lots of trouble. Lili's father loved having Lexie helping them out with the B&B that warm breezy season and his guests found her company charming too. He was just as sad as his daughter when the day had come to send off Lexie back to her home.

About two months ago, Lili's father had mentioned a letter had come for her. The return address had Alexandra MacDonald, as the stationary envelope was very elegant looking, so exquisite that she was afraid to actually open it! However, she knew it was her cousin and every time she got a letter from her, she jumped for joy like a child happy to have the news from an old friend. She knew her cousin was married now to some lord or laird named Archibald? Was it? Apparently, Lexie, or "Lady MacDonald" was requesting some "help" since she was expecting the arrival of twins in a matter of months. Weeks later, after the letter had found way to the letterbox, her father insisted over and over that he could run the family B&B without her for the annual summer. He had purchased Lili a surprise gift: a plane ticket to Glasgow and had also made the arrangements for her train travel to the small quaint town of Glenbogle. He wanted her to see Lexie and felt she deserved the long awaited visit.

Lili paused for a moment as she watched the curious gentleman walk up to her. She slung her black bag over her shoulder and proceeded to carry her rather heavy life of it's own suitcase. She had just bent down to lift the case, when the hand of the gentleman reached out and scooped up the luggage out of her grasp. "You must be her." He grinned with a question. "Lili?"

Lili glanced sideways at the kilted one, before noticing the cardboard sign under his arm and laughed, "Yes, I am. I take it you must be Lexie's friend Duncan."

"Aye, that be me, the one that Lex sent to fetch you from the sleeper." Duncan smiled once again, while striding on beside Lili as they walked down the steps of the platform to a vehicle that was anything but "elegant" and not the typical method of "getting around" for Kings and Queens from the 13th century. Most of the royalty she had read in fairytales, rode in a horse drawn carriages. Lili laughed at the insane idea that she would be traveling from the train station in "fashion", but this "royal red carpet style" now included mud splatters that covered a truck all over, which had obviously seen better days. "What?" Duncan asked as his brows rose. He had already hauled her suitcase to the back of the truck and had returned to the drivers seat. When his hand reached out, they both blushed at the soft touch, as their hands had made way to the same door handle. "Um…we trolley on the other side of the vehicle here."

"Oh right! I'm sorry." She replied jerking her hand way, and walked around to the "passengers" side of the "royal" truck and managed to hop up onto the seat while shutting the door. Duncan started up the vehicle and very LOUD blaring techno music came out dancing of the speakers as Lili spoke, "Ah, Duncan?"

"What?" He yelled, turning his head to face hers. He couldn't hear a word of what she had just said, before turning his attention to the dashboard and putting his fingertips on the radio volume knob.

"Duncan, the radio is…" Lili started to speak loudly and clearly trying to tell the lad that his radio was indeed hurting her ears!

He quickly turned down the radio with a flick of his wrist and…

"Oh! Very Sorry! I couldn't hear, since my radio was on!" Duncan apologized, while watching Lili's eyes widened in bewilderment at the fact that he was quite flighty, but sincere when stating the obvious. Lexie had written little about him in her letters over the years since she had started working at Glenbogle. But it was now Lili's chance to have an up close and personal encounter with the "anything but mysterious" Duncan and she wasn't currently sure of what to make of his odd character.

"I see. Or heard. Thanks for turning it down." Lili said, deciding groaning at him, would be of no use, or let alone polite, so she took the firm but friendly approach.

"No prob!" He hollered as he backed up the truck and then with a jerk of the wheel, sent them in the direction of the main road to the Glenbogle Estate. He sped up the vehicle and honked his horn at a passing bus. Lili noticed he wasn't the most cautious of drivers, but she let out a nervous smile at how fast they were traveling down the road. Within about fifteen minutes, the truck made a huge left turn, over an ancient bridge, down a dusty lane to an antique stone castle. Lili then let out a slow breath at the magnificent dwelling that belonged on a postcard. "Welcome to Glenbogle, Lili MacKinney!" Duncan chanted as he slammed down on the breaks of the truck, making her body jerk forward, and then he jumped out from behind the wheel. She managed to slowly get out of the truck and wander to the back, in hopes to retrieve her own luggage, but he had swiftly beaten her to it again.

"Thank you." She said kindly, letting out a breath, still trying to recover from his madman road handling.

"You're welcome. This is what us Head Rangers do here at Glenbogle!" He added proudly before shutting the hatch of the truck down on his kilt! He then got nervous because he was only in his skivvies under his tartan and if it was ripped off of him... With that passing inkling, his cheeks both turned bright beet red and also at Lili, who was trying to help untangle him from the closed door.

"Let me help you." She said with out any warning and quickly hit the button to reopen the hatch, before Duncan could. His kilt was then set free.

"Thank you." He chuckled once again, as his flushed cheeks returned to a normal coloring.

"You're welcome, that's what us American tourists do!" Lili nodded, trying to banter with Duncan, in hopes, to lighten their awkward moment.

"Except, you're family and not a tourist to me!" as a familiar female voice bellowed out from the front of the truck. Lili turned her head and excitedly squealed, while skipping over to her very sore sight to her eyes cousin. She gave her a huge hug too, regardless of the big pregnant belly Lexie wore so well.

"Oh my, it's been ages! You're a sore sight! " Lexie squealed back at Lili, trying to take a step back to look at her.

"Yes it has!" She replied back all smiles. Lexie hadn't changed ever, as she was still the same brown-haired, blue eyed, girl that she had met many moons ago.

"Dunc," Lexie added, while not taking her eyes off of Lili. "Make sure you carry her luggage to the upstairs guestroom!" She then carted her cousin away by linking her arm with hers. "I want to hear all about your journey and also about your Da? " Lexie rambled on and on…as Lili listened, "I want you to meet my husband too, since you've already met Duncan..."

"Yes, I have." Lili giggled, turning her body to the scene behind them as she unable to take her eyes off of him. He was now stumbling about with her suitcase. After setting it down with a slight pant, he tried to carry it off the ground again.

"Apparently, it's heavier that I had suspected on uneven ground." Duncan spoke up, trying to defend himself from her giggles and Lexie's rolling eyes.

"I see." Lili chanted girlishly, while she went over to the case quickly, and pulled out a side rope handle and handed it to him. She then pointed out the bottom of the case. "Here, it has wheels."

"Fancy that!" He chuckled while wheeling the case to the front door right behind the women.

"Leave it to Dunc, to do things the impossible way." Lexie commented, while whisking away her cousin to the inside of the house.

Lili was awe stuck when they entered the large main foyer, but she didn't have a minute to take any of view in. Because Lexie had led her into a sitting room, where she introduced Lili to her husband. The man had darker hair than his wife but with brown eyes. He was just slightly taller than her cousin with a slender like build.

"You must be herself, Lili." Lexie's husband replied trying to extend his hand for a formal shake.

"Yes, you're Archibald." Lili answered while Archie let out a vibrant chuckle.

" Archie, just Archie. No one has used Archibald since I was a tyke, so ---" As Archie's sentence was cut off when the trio heard a loud commotion coming from the main foyer.

"OH DRAT!" yelled Archie's mother from outside of the sitting room as she witnessed the mess she had made on the floor. She had almost made it the sitting room with tea and cakes before a suitcase had mysteriously appeared under her foot. She tripped over the bulky case while sending the afternoon tea flying through the air. The tray of goodies hit the floor with a loud crash!

"Mum!" Archie called, as his body came to a quick halt, as he tried extending a hand to help the poor lady up. "What on bl—-y earth are you doing? You've just about killed yourself! You know you're not supposed to help Marina like this."

"I'm alright dear, just this blasted blimey thing was in my way!" Archie's mother exclaimed exasperatedly, while kicking the awkward black suitcase with her foot before straightening out her blouse and slacks with her delicate hands. Her gaze wandered to their guest, Lili, who just stood there in awe once again at the woman's unmistakable introduction. She felt instantly guilty that her luggage had tripped the poor woman ungraciously up. "Oh dear, you've arrived and tea…the tea is in ruins!"

"Lili, this is my mother Molly." Archie introduced her to his pride and joy, his beautiful mother while putting an arm around her consoling her since the tea was indeed in shambles.

"Hi," Lili beamed, as she took the woman's outstretched hand and shook it gently.

"Oh hi. So sorry you had to see this." Molly muttered, cursing the suitcase. "I'll have Marina make more tea and I think I have more biscuits, not cakes, I'm afraid. You must be famished from your journey."

"No worries, Molly, Lili's used to messes." Lexie chimed in, hoping to keep her mother in law from feeling awful. "Since she works with tykes."

"Oh how wonderful, dear!" Molly added trying to grin as she swept a blond hair from off of her brow with her elegant fingertips and tucked the strand behind her ear. "You must be exhausted from your journey! Why don't you, Lexie, just show her to her room? I'll have Marina tend to this disgrace! Return to the sitting room in a few, as I'll have a new batch for afternoon tea in a jiffy." Molly kindly spoke with thoughtfulness in her tone. She also spoke of helping the "temporary" housekeeper in the kitchen. Something that Archie didn't like her doing, helping the help, since the new housekeepers would scatter away from Glenbogle every time Molly did so! She didn't even live in the house now and she was already intruding on the new housekeeper! She was only here today to meet and greet Lili.

**Chapter Two…Lili and Paul meet…**

Almost nine months ago the Glenbogle House was "explosively- redecorated" as the kitchen was still being remodeled but the rest of the house had been since repaired. However, Molly had other reasons for not moving back in, one, being she wanted her son and his wife to have some privacy with their incoming newborns and two, she didn't trust nor claim Archie's recently reappeared half brother, Paul.

Paul walked down the stairs as he witnessed the three busybodies chit chatting and also stepped over the food pile carefully. He didn't recognize the brown haired lass who was standing next to Archie's wife, but he was instantly in his own form of "awe" by her presence.

"Paul," Archie announced as he observed his mother become uneasy once again and she swiftly scampered off to the kitchen to fetch Marina and more afternoon tea.

"Who's this?" He asked intrigued, while walking up to his half brother.

"Lili MacKinney." Lili replied, as she took notice of his outdoorsy type form. He was tall, and as the description goes, dark and handsome too.

"Paul Bowman." He answered casually, while trying to avoid all of the stares, but hers. Lili became nervous and uncomfortably shifted her heels while looking into his dark blue eyes.

"Lili will be joining us for the next couple of weeks at Glenbogle. I'm looking forward to her companionship! Now where is Duncan? I'm going to kill him for leaving your suitcase where it tripped up poor Molly! Anyway…C'mon Lil! I'll show you to your room!" She then playfully tugged her cousin's arm and was trying to lead her away once again.

"I'll show her to her room, Lex." Duncan spoke up fast, as he had viewed the whole exchange between Paul and Lili after returning from the outside. He had left her suitcase for just a brief moment to "wash down the truck" with some water. But judging from the food catastrophe nearby, he was late as usual with finishing Lexie's requests.

"Aye, sounds good, since you now owe me." Lexie stated matter-of-factly, while lifting her light colored eyes to challenge him. "And also Molly."

"Ladies first." Duncan added, with a glance in Paul's direction, before grabbing hold of the heavy suitcase and lugging it behind Lili as they climbed the stairs.

"Where are you off to?" Lexie asked as she watched Paul turn towards the front door.

"I have work to do on the Centre." He answered, as he didn't want to be around Molly either, or even Archie for that matter. The past few nights, he's been dealing with the books at the Outdoor Wild Life Centre trying to prepare it for a One Year Anniversary picnic next weekend.

"Can't it wait?" Archie asked, knowing full well, Paul was just being his rude self. He was annoyed at how anti-social he had become ever since he agreed to that business proposal.

"No, it can't since I 'm meeting with an accountant." He explained, knowing full well, after being ordered by Archie, that Lexie couldn't continue trying to do the books for the estate, let alone the Centre too.

"Paul, just stop being bull-headed and come--- have tea with us. I'll ring the accountant, Aye?" Lexie suggested, before seeking out the chair in the hall to sit. The babies were restless and kicking up a storm in her tummy so much that she needed to relax her body for a short second.

"Fine." Paul added snidely, trying to just give into her pregnant demands so she'd quiet down. He still didn't understand how Archie managed to put up with her requests since they had found out about having the twins.

Meanwhile, Duncan showed Lili to her room. She opened the old creaking door and peeked into the room. She scanned the room as her eyes set on some rather large cracks in the newly repaired and painted walls.

"Yea, I kinda blew the house up last Autumn." Duncan explained, trying to be "manly" about the incident. He watched Lili run her hand over the remodeled wall.

"Right, Lexie had written to me about it. She mentioned staying at a B&B." Lili answered.

"Oh Really?" Duncan stopped, before realizing she knew the story, but then he got nervous and asked, "How, might I ask, did Lex explain it to you?"

"She just said that there was a bomb in the basement and it went off. Something about you having an old trunk full of memorabilia that was given to you from your grandfather. Only no one realized the WWII " memory emblem" was a live wired bomb. How scary."

"Aye, quite a livewire it was…you should have heard that sucker go! Actually it was me Aunt Liz who had the stuff in the first place after I saw me Uncle…" Duncan added, as his eyes widened in excitement of him and Archie trying to defuse the bomb and his explanation of where exactly the bomb came from. Of course, they had no luck, and evacuated house in the nick of time. The bomb rocked the whole dwelling while crumbling walls, leaving dust and rumble.

Lili was giggling at Duncan's recap of the whole incident. He had also explained why he was now working two jobs. "I'm still managing me Aunt Liz's B&B. I keep offering Arch money to pay for the damages by he keeps declining my offer. He just wants me to attend to the grounds and keep an eye on Lex. The problem is, Lex is a real sneaky lass. She's speedy too, you'd blink and off she'd go, doing something that a pregnant lady shouldn't be!"

"That's where I come handy." Lili winked, as she suddenly felt more comfortable talking to Duncan since the train station and started to totally understand why Lexie liked him so much. He was like one big kid looking for some fun adventure to embark on.

"Aye, well, I'm going to let you rest. I'm sure one of us will see to it that you're at Molly's beloved tea." Duncan replied sweetly.

"You don't have to go." Lili added, laughing, she was actually enjoying the company.

"I should. I have wolves over at the Centre to feed, since I'm filling in for Golly. I have to also help Golly with building a porch at his cabin too. Enjoy tea! Molly's cakes are simply brill. " Duncan added, about to wander out of the room. Of course, he was afraid of the wolves...but he managed to learn a few of Golly's tricks for feeding them. His mind wandered from his "fear" to an entirely new one! He stopped short and became slightly nervous at his next question. "Ummmm, Lili."

"Yes?" She turned to face him after opening her suitcase.

"Maybe, we could take a stroll around the grounds? Later of course…" Duncan asked quietly with a lift of his shoulders. He didn't want to get his hopes up unless she was going to flat out reject him. But he did like how she listened to him ramble about odd things since their ride from the station.

"I'd love it." Lili smiled warmly. She sensed poor Duncan's stress in asking her, and she accepted the invitation without a doubt in her mind.

"Jolly good. I'll meet you later then." Duncan nodded his head up and down while walking backward.

"Door." Lili warned him, but too late, he had clumsily walked into it.

"Ah, aye, one of these. Bye…" He waved sheepishly at her before trying to shut the door as his kilt had gotten trapped between frame and the door once again. He opened the door quickly, "Bye again." He added, before retrieving his tartan, closing it slightly. He boyishly skipped down the hall, whistling to himself at how wonderful it was to meet Lexie's cousin indeed.

Lili didn't have a moment to relax because once she unpacked her suitcase, and piled her clothing neatly in the bureau drawers; She turned to Paul, who had sauntered to the door silently while trying not to startle her. He responded, "Molly's teatime has been served."

"Oh great. Thanks." Lili answered, but Paul was gone. He had vanished after his announcement. " Gee, I guess, you're really shy, maybe I'll actually get to know you?" She then added to herself, while making way out of the room. She observed the mini art gallery walls of the hallway on her way down the stairs. She stopped for a moment and stared at the huge portrait of Hector MacDonald.

"That was my father." Archie's voice called from the main floor as he noticed Lili on the stairway.

"He looks…dashing, just like your kids will!" She replied with a beam, taking each step down with her stride, stopping at the foot of the stairs, before him.

"Aye, he does." Archie grinned and laughed, as no one had ever described his old man that way. He suddenly realized how well Lili was going to fit in at Glenbogle.

"There you are!" Lexie hollered, coming up from behind them, while putting an arm around Lili. "You're the guest of honor, you know!"

"Yes, here I am." She chuckled as they joined Molly's tea party.

**Chapter Three…Molly's Tea Party...**

For the next twenty minutes, Lili was surrounded by questions about her parents, her life in America, what it was like to be a "schoolteacher" and how she was enjoying Scotland so far. She had answers for all of the questions but the very last one, since she hasn't seen much of the country.

"I'm actually not a schoolteacher. I was an accountant up until I got separated from my husband. Now I just fill in for teachers in primary school and on the side run the after school program. My father keeps insisting I teach, but I'm unsure about the career. I'm looking for something closer to my current field of accounting, but also involves working with kids."

"How's Danny?" Lexie inquired, while her cousin tried to ignore the whole terrible memory that went along with living with her husband in New York. Lili didn't even want to talk about her separation and soon legal divorce as of next week. She just wanted a clean break and a fresh start. She just had no idea that she would be getting a new adventure so soon.

"I don't know. I haven't spoke to him since I left New York about six months ago. The divorce attorney I hired just deals with him personally, so I don't have too. Which reminds me, my lawyer is supposed to call here so that way I know when to expect the finale papers to arrive. " Lili stated abruptly.

"Well, better to be half hanged than ill married." Killwillie spoke, Hector's old friend glanced at Lili with interest, before also adding. " And you lived in New York? What a fine city!"

"Yes, for someone who likes city life. I prefer the country and that's why I decided to go back to Maine." Lili replied, unsure about how to add to his comment about being married because she considered her marriage to be well over.

"I see, still dear, that sounds delightful to live in New York, but how sad for you to leave your husband." Molly winked and smiled.

"Well, for an American, what do you plan on doing for a work here?" Killwillie bellowed, with also some speculation, trying to change the subject back to Lili's ideal line of work.

"I'm not sure. I told Lex that I'd only be here for a short month, before going back to the states." She shrugged with a reply.

"Oh well, I only ask because I have an job open at my restaurant for a manager." Killwillie tried to offer, but Molly interjected with a distressed tone.

"Don't offer her that! I will not allow you to steal this poor lass away. Lili is here to help Lexie out with the babies when they arrive aside from any kind of book keeping here at the house." Molly delegated, with a scoffed look at Killwillie.

"Well, Mum is right, as we could use a little book keeping help." Archie added, trying to come to his mother's aid. They had invited Killwillie for just a neighborly peacekeeping measure, not to take advantage of Lexie's cousin in any shape or form.

"I'd be happy either way." Lili said, as she was flattered at the "job offers" she was getting for her book keeping skills, but little did she know the willing horse is always worked to death! Then again she kept books for her father's B&B and still managed to rest a bit during the summers. Meaning there goes any vacation time while she was in Glenbogle. She started to worry about telling them she was a former accountant turned fill in teacher. Her worry shifted to despair at the next question tossed her way!

"How about dating?" Molly winked again as she very much like playing matchmaker. She started thinking of the perfect match for Lili to help ease her broken heart.

"Have you lost your mind? Dear Molly, that's absurd!" Killwillie rolled his eyes at Molly's idea of a dating participant for her Home run---Glenbogle First Dating Agency. "For golly sakes, the lass is fresh from the sleeper and you're already trying to marry her off!"

"Pay no attention to him, dear. He's lacking some brain particles today. " Molly replied, trying to ignore Killwille's disgruntled comments. She was a little disappointed that Andrew wasn't there as he was trying to get her paintings aside from other local artists' works ready for a show tomorrow night. Lili would meet him at dinnertime. "But seriously, darling, dating is fun."

"Thank-you for the offer, but I'm technically still married and I don't think..." As Lili started to add but her cousin elbowed her with a response. They were sitting on an antique sofa together while facing Molly and Killwillie who sat old fashion chairs. Paul and Archie were standing on opposite sides of the room.

"Nonsense, you haven't dated anyone, Lil! Your divorce is final next week! Oh and your lawyer did phone for you while you were upstairs…you should go out a have---" Lexie scolded her. Knowing full well what she had gone through to finally be with Archie, she understood that you have to "seek great and get something, but to seek little and get nothing at all". She was all for her cousin to find a romance while she was here visiting her.

"Yes, I have dated. Why didn't you tell me my lawyer called? What did she say about the arrival of the papers?" Lili corrected Lexie trying to avoid the further discussion of her failed marriage, but it was too late.

"Because I care about you and I didn't want to further upset you. The lawyer just mentioned something about paperwork arriving on Tuesday." Lexie said trying not to mettle, but that was impossible for her to not do! Even if Archie were to protest she'd argue with him that she was very right for caring about the well being of her cousin.

Lili replied politely, turning her face back to Molly, "Seriously, please don't go through the trouble to pair me up!"

Molly cut in with a friendly tone of voice…

"Oh hush, child! You know, there are plenty of single lads. It's always good to put many eggs in different baskets. I'll be happy to find you one." Molly chanted, trying to push the idea of setting Lili up. Lexie stopped her mother in law from saying anything else on the matter as her eyes then set on the perfect match for Lili…

"Aye, there are plenty available. I know of one for sure." Lexie commented, as she didn't take her eyes off of her brother in law. "Paul."

"What?" He asked, unsure of what he was going to hear for an answer.

"You should take her out! " Lexie exclaimed while delegating a duty. "Lili can do the books for you at the Centre too." As she prepared herself for a debate from him but got a much anticipated heated discussion from her husband instead.

"Lex, you shouldn't keep interfering…" Archie warned, but his brother interrupted him. Archie was trying to head his wife off at the pass, since he was always cleaning up when something would go ghastly wrong at Glenbogle! This time he was trying to intervene before hand, but it was no use as Lexie displease-ly scowled at him for trying to challenge her.

"Well…" Paul answered, ticked at how Lexie put him on the spot. However, he was intrigued with the soon divorcee sitting uncomfortably once again on the sofa. Lili's face gave it all away as her expression showed she wanted to throttle Lexie and then run for cover.

"Oh, yes, okay, fine idea then." Archie lied outright in fear of being smacked by his wife when they were alone! He looked Paul once over and shrugged, still certain the situation of pairing his brother up with anyone, even Lexie's cousin, was a seriously twisted idea.

"If my memory serves me right, Paul, you chickened out on the last date that Molly had set up for you. Poor Dunc, he had to fill in for both!" Lexie corrected as she was nibbling on cookies that were on a plate, which rested comfortably on her "shelf" or her mound of babies. She then felt a twinge and then a tightening of her sides as she tried to avoid the feeling and continued to focus on the matchmaking of her cousin and brother in law.

"Well, what do you think?" Molly gulped, while hoping Paul would decline the set up. She didn't want to match make such a sweet lass with a buffoon like him. However she kept her tongue between her teeth on the point of view of love matter, so instead she stated on the business venue of Lili working at the Centre, "She'd be good for the run of the place and I'm sure the wolves would appreciate her."

Paul was now officially ripped, since not only had Lexie messing about with his love life, but also now Molly. What was worse was they both were trying to mess with his business affairs as well! He started to think of a response but then heard Lili softly speak up, as she then tried to channel through the untamed troubled waters that situation of her dating and working with Paul had caused...

"Thank you for your concern, Molly, but this isn't necessary to set me up with anyone. The job here at the estate is just fine."

Paul watched her slowly before adding his own two cents, "No, I believe you're right, Lex and Molly. She's a perfect addition and I don't see why we can't go out too." Paul gave out a slow sure grin and waited for Molly's gut wrenching reaction, which was complete shock! She was surprised that Paul didn't turn the pondering down, since she could tell he was cross, but she remained quiet. "I'm heading down there now anyway."

"Good then I suspect you will take her with you." Lexie delegated again and gave Lili another nudge with her elbow. Lili just stood up from the couch and glared at her cousin, before trying to smile back at the kind room full of strangers. She noticed Killwillie was just observing the scene and almost asked about the job at the restaurant anyway, just to spite Lexie, but she didn't.

Killwillie then let out a sigh, after the "dating" decision had been made, and turned to Molly to state, "A bald heid is soon shaved." Meaning an easy task is soon complete, as in setting Lili up with Paul. Of course, this wasn't the case in hours to come!

About an hour later, Lili found herself in a truck driving down to the Outdoor Wildlife Centre with Paul. She had remembered Duncan asking her to go on a walk with him, but Lexie was so insistent that she help out her brother in law in the office. Lili just assumed her cousin wouldn't have suggested working, had she known of her "date." She spoke up, trying to break the silence that surrounded the two of them, "Look, it was nice of you to agree with Lex, but I'm serious, I don't want to date anyone." Lili was now trying to pinpoint Paul's mood, as he gave off no emotion in his face.

"I didn't do it for Lex, as I did it to torture Molly." He answered, while they arrived at the Centre's office. He turned off the engine and got out of the truck.

"To torture Molly?" Lili asked stunned. "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"'Cause the woman and I purely do not get along." Paul explained, as he wasn't trying to insult her. They were walking towards the office, as Lili was unsure of what to say next. " Ever since I came back to Glenbogle and the woman resents my return. She doesn't trust me, even though I've done nothing to her. Her problems reside with her now dead husband, my father, who had an affair with my mother."

"I see." Lili added, but her answer only made Paul more interested in what she had to say.

"What?" He chuckled as they walked towards to office.

Lili knew very well how Molly MacDonald felt since her mind wandered back to her soon divorce. She knew she liked Molly for a reason and this is why. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Paul, as I'm sure that kind lady doesn't resent you."

"You sound…"

"I've been through this before." Lili snickered, as she hated the fact that Lexie brought everything up about her failed marriage in front of strangers, or in this case Lexie's close immediate family.

"Actually, I'd imply that you sound bitter." Paul added, scanning the worry lines that appeared on her face.

"Just show me the books." She stated in a slight snap, while pushing past him as he opened the office door. Paul listened wisely and did as he was told.

"If you insist." Paul shrugged as he opened the door to the small office.

"What happened here?" She gasped and stammered, scanning the cluttered room of papers, supplies and file cabinets out of order.

"What you don't like my way of things?" He chuckled at her exasperation at the disarrayed room.

"No. I don't. This could take awhile to straight out this mess. No wonder why you weren't going to stay for tea." Lili added as she lifted a stack of papers with her right hand, only to watch another paper pile fall down to the floor in a thud. The thud was then joined by another thump as the second paper stack toppled over. It was like watching a bunch of dominoes, as she couldn't even laugh at the chain reaction her fingers had caused.

"The estate is much worse, I'm afraid, so you, Ms. MacKinney, have a lot of work ahead." Paul nodded while lifting his brows.

"This isn't something, we're going to do today, is it?" She asked astonished and scanning the disaster area with her eyes.

"Why? Do you have a something more promising to do?" He asked curiously, waiting for her to answer.

"Actually, Duncan wanted to show me around." Lili replied, trying to not sound ungrateful to the task at hand. She just got here and the idea of jumping full swing into work actually exhausted her. She was also dealing with a time jump of five hours, so the lag from her journey was getting to her. Since it's now 15:30pm, it would be more like morning back at home.

"Aye, well, this is business first, and pleasure later." Paul said, trying to figure out her sudden disgruntled mood.

"Actually no." She nodded her head from side to side in the response since there's always life in a living man, or in her case a woman!

"No?" Paul questioned, as she surely wasn't implying on leaving him to do the work on his own, just to go off with Duncan.

"One, I shouldn't be rude since I agreed to meet Duncan after tea." She said with a yawn. "Two, I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I really am tired. I appreciate...." She answered, before actually thinking about what she had said and how she had said it to Paul, who's face had now become even more harder to read. His emotions were clouded and Lili couldn't figure now out how he was going to react to her.

"Aye, so now we get to the matter at hand, I'm keeping you up. Well, here's how it goes in my office you help with the books. And maybe we'll see about you doing other things, like resting or off gallivanting. Understand, Lil, I am an ex-military man and when there's a task, you do it. For Yankee, I would assume you'd be thrilled to be working while you're here."

"What does that mean?" She asked getting slightly irritated at his inflexibility as she had just arrived in Glenbogle that day. Of course, she also had no clue that he had spent some time in a military prison than behind a desk weeks ago!

"I simply am implying that a Scotsman, one of my own kind, would be flattered to be working for a very prominent clan, like the MacDonald's. I've heard most Americans are "work-o-holics" and never ever stop from finishing a job until the end. "

"Oh? Well, I'll give you credit that part of your statement is true, as in "work-o-holics". But I sounds like you agreed with Lexie to hire me out of pity?" Lili stated as he was starting to infuriate her. She was here to help fill in Lexie's duties, so she could rest. She just didn't think the duties included dealing with an aggravating and resentful man! No wonder why Molly didn't get along with him! He was impossible to be around!

"Yes, I did. Just like I lied to her about dating you. Where are you going?" He asked, while Lili's body turned towards the door.

"Am I not allowed to go to the bathroom?" She added trying to find away to escape. She was certain as she didn't want to work with him. She'd explain it to Lexie, after she cursed her for pairing them up in the first place!

"Bathroom? Oh, the loo, right…outside, take a right and then a left." He directed, unaware that was the last time he was going to see her, considering it was better for her to be alone than in his ill company!

**Chapter Four...Perfect Fit... **

Both experienced grounds keepers were trying to finish the last of the floorboards to the porch. Duncan was humming away, using a hammer in his right hand and holding a flathead nail with the other. He was banging the nails into wood, to the rhythm of his hum.

"Duncan?" Golly asked, wondering why his friend was in such a great mood. "What's with---?"

"I met the woman of my dreams today." Duncan spoke, while letting out a lovesick sigh.

Golly, the old man, caught on quick, "Aye, the Yankee, right?" He had yet to meet Lili but he knew if she looked anything like Lexie. He would seriously wish he were twenty years younger.

"Yes, Lili. She's quite a catch." Duncan chirped while he banged another nail in. "I haven't met anyone quite like her, Gol, she's witty, beautiful and..." as Duncan's ramble on about Lili was cut off by Golly's serious inkling into his most recent relationship with Killwillie's niece.

"What about Hermione?" as Golly witnessed his old friend stop his hammering and cut his humming short.

"What about her?" He asked curious as he wondered why Golly had brought up her up at that very moment.

"I thought you were dating her." Golly's brows lifted with his statement as he watched his longtime friend closely.

"Oh no, Gol, no we're not, and especially after I met Lili today." Duncan said, while trying to convince himself that Lili was the one, not Killwillie's constant nagging niece. He went back to hammering and humming about happily. He was on cloud nine and couldn't wait to go for a stroll with Lexie's adorable cousin.

"Yankee at 12 o'clock." Golly muttered as he viewed Lili heading towards the cabin. Her pace went from walk to run, before calling out Duncan's name.

Duncan swung the hammer with great force while turning his head to look at her. Since his eyes shifted onto her smiling face, instead of paying close attention to hitting the nail that his left hand was holding steady. The hammer in his right hand connected sharply with his left thumb in a huge BANG! "Oh suffering mercy!" He yelled out, while dropping the hammer, slightly dramatically, and sucking his throbbing thumb. He then lifted a brow at her for comfort.

"Are you alright?" Lili asked, feeling a little self-conscious for distracting him.

Duncan just gave a manly grunt with his thumb still in his mouth. "I'm come to the speculation that I keep hurtin' me-self whenever yer 'round." He mouthed with his thumb still in---only it came out to Lili as "I vum vo ve convulsion I veem vo veep vurtin my elf vith vo round."

"Huh?" She asked, as she was confused at what he was trying to say. She assumed it was kind of a greeting.

"OK. Sorry!" He added, nodding, while pulling his thumb out of his mouth to answer her!

"Lili, right?" Golly introduced with a nod. He ignored Duncan as he was acting like his normal self, an idiot, in the presence of a woman---it was hard to believe he was actually related to him. He now understood why his friend was so interested in getting to know her better.

"You're the third person to introduce yourself like you already know me." She laughed, as her infectious giggle made way into one of Golly's ears and out of the other.

"Perhaps, since Lex talks about you often." Golly replied with a wink.

"Ah," She said and then she checked out at the project they were working on before concluding, "Do you both need help?"

"Do you know how to build a porch?" Duncan asked, rubbing his thumb. He was happy she was so interested in "sticking around."

"I know how to swing a hammer." She teased and remarked, while her eyes focused in on him.

"Great, here's a hammer, but don't let good ol' Molly see you." Golly warned, as he welcomed her help and handed her the tool. "Or she'll take it away, since ladies don't do this line of work."

"Thanks, only you should be using a nail gun for this project. It'll go much faster, honest." She advised. "My father and I built a deck for his B&B one summer and the tool was a blessing in disguise."

" B&B? " Duncan's eyes widened in amazement...he had no idea her father ran a B&B...he had explained to her earlier about working for his Aunt.

"Yes, my father owns one and for summers I kept the books. I'm surprised Lex hadn't meantioned it to you. I would have said something earlier but you were going on and on about the bomb incident and working for your Aunt." Lili explained politely...Duncan listened...Golly interrupted...

"I have one." Golly answered, deciding to take Lili's advice, as he walked into the cabin to retrieve his nail gun. However, Duncan then sharply hollered, "YIKES, GOLLY!" when the four boards that Golly had been holding down with his foot, shifted off the porch with a huge crash onto the ground!

Golly rolled his eyes upon returning and handed her the requested nail gun. "Good thing to have the extra hands, Yankee."

Lili laughed at the new pet name the old man had given her. "Yes indeed, Golly."

"Now line these up and made sure they are level." She suggested, noticing the other uneven boards. But Duncan was too busy ogling over her beauty, body, and mind to really be paying much attention to what she was trying to explain to him. She then made the mistake of letting him get hold of the nail gun. "Make sure you aim it down, not up." she instructed, knowing very well if he didn't do as he was told, there could be a disastrous result!

"Aye, I get it, lass. No Worries." Duncan added, steadying himself with the powerful tool. She wasn't just worried though, as she was a little bit scared of him with it!

"There you are." Archie added to Lili as he approached the porch, but Duncan jumped, while being startled by the Laird. In the process of mid jump, he shot off the nail gun in an upward direction. At the same time the gun went off, Golly had ducked for a brief moment, to nail in a couple boards. He did not notice what Duncan had done until moments later after the nail from the tool-whizzed inches just above his head! Golly turned to look at the post behind him, as the nail stood straight out from it.

"Well Done!" Duncan exclaimed before realizing how stupid his statement was, since Golly could have been seriously wounded or even killed.

"That was---" Golly remarked in shock, and some annoyance towards Duncan being once again an idiot.

"A heart attack waiting to happen," replied Paul, as he stared at Lili, but she avoided his direction. She was still angry at him for being a jerk to her earlier at the office.

"Duncan! The tool isn't a toy!" Lili shouted at his absentmindedness, feeling slightly embarrassed. She then took the nail gun away from him, with a snatch of her hands, while glaring at him. "Let that be a lesson to you!"

"You're catching on lass as it's hard to teach him anything. I'm related to such a daft…" Golly nodded relieved aside from starting to explain to Lili that Duncan was his relative, as he knew Duncan couldn't be trusted with the tool, or in this case, weapon, but he wanted to watch them interact together. Apparently, she was good at keeping him busy or at least quiet anyway, something that Golly for sure liked while they worked.

"Well, I would have done it properly if Arch hadn't showed up." Duncan accused defensively. He wanted to be alone with her soon and so he then tried to reassure her, "C'mon on, I didn't kill anybody. We're distantly related!"

"Thank Goodness for that." Golly joked aloud. Lili looked at the men confused but didn't question it. He was related somehow to Duncan's grandmother because of her first marriage…it was a long involved story that Golly explained to Duncan once years ago. He also told him his granny had remarried Duncan MacKay…his grandfather.

"Just scared the beejeezus out of poor Gol." Archie nodded, before asking the old man, "Are you alright?"

"Very well." Golly nodded with a simple "yes", up and down with his head.

"I was looking for you, Lili. You shouldn't have run off like that." Paul added with some concern minutes after Golly's reply, as he tried to get her attention. "Understand you were tired and all, but you wandered off. I was afraid a wolf had gobbled you up as four course meal."

"Paul, she's been found, no harm done, and she's safe with us here." Duncan stated simply, as his eyes made note of Lili's uncomfortable stance. He was now starting to get protective, aside from peeved at Paul's sudden interest in her whereabouts.

However Lili defended herself to the Laird's brother, by raising her voice, "Yes, well, I am safe, especially, since I'm hanging out with real gentlemen, not an arrogant pompous drill sergeant like you!" As she nodded her head, since she wasn't one to be outspoken, but Paul's rude behavior from earlier made her be.

Her dry humored reply, or basic insult to Paul, made the entire group of men then roar with laughter. Paul cringed. He knew he had gotten off to the wrong start with her, maybe deserved her silent treatment a little, but she was now threatening his manhood in front of the lot.

"Yankee, yer a perfect fit." Golly chanted while roaring with laughter at how she had pegged Paul so well. No one else had been able to put him in his place, but she sure did. It was going to be nice having her around, since Lexie used to always put the men in their places. But since she's been expecting, she's been unable to carry on her tradition of "looking after" the men and her interests, except for her husband's concerns.

Duncan's eyes narrowed at Paul, since he knew Paul must have said something to provoke her. Even though he laughed along with the men because he liked how she told him off, still he didn't like her to be upset. He happily moved his body closer to hers and was relieved at how she didn't move away.

Archie just continued to laugh, "She's definitely related to Lex."

Earlier, before Lili had told Paul off…

Paul had arrived back at the house in search for Lili. He assumed she must have walked back after he had talked to her about dating and working together, well he told her what she had wanted to hear, only it backfired, especially when he lied to her about not wanting to date and that she had his orders to follow if they were going to continue working together. However, he had explained it to her, all of it clearly came out very wrong. He had put a wall up towards her, just like he had done with every other woman that interested him in his life.

"Where's Lili?" Lexie asked Paul as he came running into the house out of breath.

"I don't know--she's not here?" He answered, while glancing at Archie and then Lexie.

Lexie then firmly replied, accusing him of doing something obviously brainless, such as upsetting her cousin, "What did you say to her?"

"Don't blame me, alright? It was your brill idea to have her working with me!" He defended, while his face went into a sulking pout.

Archie started to get angry with his brother for trying to squabble with his pregnant wife and he spoke in a raised tone, "Paul, don't have to shout at my wife, you know, I'm sure Lili's out roaming the grounds."

Archie attempted to calm Lexie down by wrapping an arm around her waist. He was excited about the impending birth of the twins but equally unsure of being a father of two. He had made a point to try to keep her as stress free as possible and having his brother lose her cousin wasn't helping matters much.

"Now look, Paul, I simply suggested she work with you. She's a very bright girl." Lexie lashed out at him, frustrated that he had upset her cousin and disappointed because she felt they were good together. "I assumed you'd take care of her, but now I see you couldn't do a simple thing like that!"

"Apparently so if she knows how to escape!" Archie added, with a slight laugh, calming down, but Lexie didn't find the situation as amusing he did. Paul shrugged her off and stormed out the door. Archie let go of Lexie, kissed her sweetly on the nose, rubbed her tummy and said, "I'll be back and I'll find her. I bet she's with Duncan and Golly. Don't worry."

Lexie let out a smile, while it faded as she witnessed Archie walk out the door, "I'll try not too."

After the porch "mishaps"…

Paul and Archie were in the truck and heading back to the house. Archie knew Marina would have dinner prepared soon. He noticed his brother was more quiet than usual.

Paul was still miffed at Lili for bravely bashing him in front of everyone at Golly's. He tried to push her out of his mind, as it was hard to believe he was actually possibly attracted to her. Lexie was right, she was very intelligent, but her intelligence, and not just working in a office together, baffled all of his senses.

"Why are you bruiting?" Archie questioned, as his eyes stayed focused on the road head. He tipped his head to the side to scan Paul, before tipping his head back to the road.

"I am not." Paul said simply, trying to hide his feelings on the matter of his sister in law's cousin once again.

"You're envious of Duncan since they went off for a stroll, Am I right?" Archie grinned, as he hadn't had any personal time with Paul lately, even though he didn't usually seek it out. He decided aside from his brother's stubborn business manners, that he was still technically a MacDonald at heart. To be a MacDonald man, you must fancy smart and loyal women. "You're sweet on her."

"No, I certainly do not take a liking to Lili MacKinney." Paul scoffed while his eyes roamed out the window. "I don't care that she's off promenading with Duncan. I am pleased, no beyond thrilled, to be rid of her."

"What did she do to you?" Archie probed, as he wanted more info on what had happened between Lili and Paul down at the Outdoor Wild Life Centre.

"Why are you pointing the blame at her?" He accused, knowing full well it was his entire fault for being awful to her at the office. He just wasn't used to working with women and she was one woman who had managed to find way under his skin within seconds to breathing near him.

"Because if I'm going to pick up the pieces, I need to know everything." Archie probed again only more lightly as he was trying to tread carefully with the subject in hopes that his brother would answer.

"She mentioned Duncan, the daft airhead, and how he had suggested they go off together and so I gave her my thoughts on the matter." Paul added snidely. He actually felt better resorting to name-calling where Duncan was concerned.

"Oh really?" Archie added, not surprised that Paul told her what he had been thinking; since he knew setting her up with him was his wife's terrible idea from the get go. Archie just assumed he would be "fixing" things as usual and he was still right. Now the question lingered in his mind as how to do so.

"Yes I did. I will admit, as it was dreadfully awful. I made her believe that her working with me was out of pity for your wife." Paul retorted, cursing Duncan in the back of his mind. He knew if the airhead hadn't asked to show her around. He would have been happy to do it himself. He was just furious that the idiot beat him to the punch.

"When did you realize she was among the missing?" Archie stated empathetically.

"She fibbed that she was off to the loo. It was a good ten minutes that I realized she was not coming back to the office. Don't really blame here either, as I had made also the mistake of telling her that dating her was meant to torture your mother." Paul replied, while his body sank further down in his seat waiting for a scolding from Archie.

"Well done, brother. You have successfully shot your self in the foot, since I doubt she'll date or let alone work with you now." Archie applauded, while he shrugged his shoulders and rolling his eyes.

Archie's remark just made him feel worse, for once a woman was rejecting him. He then decided Molly would be pleased to set the woman up with someone else. He concluded," Molly didn't want Lili with me anyway."

"Lex did." Archie commented, while his stomach growled as he thought of the meal that would be waiting for them.

While promenading the grounds, Lili and Duncan were enjoying each other's company. They finally reached the shore of the loch, as she then made a point to pick up a stone and tossing it with a flick of her wrist. The rock upon being released skipped numerous times across the surface of the water.

"Well done." Duncan charmed as he watched the rock finally stop skipping and dipped into a wave.

"Thank-you." Lili forced a smile with her answer. She still felt awful for going up one side of Paul and down the other earlier, but he deserved every word of it since he had hurt her feelings.

"It's Paul, isn't it?" Duncan asked trying to skip a rock as well. He could tell the earlier events of the day were still troubling her.

"I'm just feeling bad about telling Paul off in front of all of you back there. I'd never do such a thing but he just is---ergh."

"Growing on you?" Duncan replied as she was fondly growing on him. He wasn't sure about saying anything to her about how she made him feel so he decided to just keep his cool. He picked up another flat rock and skipped it over the water a few times.

"No, he's infuriating, insensitive, and egotistical. It was Lex's idea to pair us up since apparently Molly has a dating service… " Her voice trailed off…while Duncan's trailed on…

"Oh, I know very well about it." He spoke low and shuffled his boots. He remembered Hermione and then his awful date with Helen, the woman with a husband!

"I know you do. Lex used it as a reason to con Paul into to allowing me to do the books for the Centre, aside from trying to set us up."

"How did Molly take this news?" Duncan asked cautiously, as he lifted a brow, while sending another rock skipping and picking up another flat one. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of Lexie and Molly trying to set Lili up with Paul, especially, after witnessing Molly's reactions to Hector having another son. He actually was going to talk to Lexie about setting himself up with her instead as a good gesture, but now he worried about her being with Paul.

"She was all for it. Well, my dating someone, only because Lexie kept bringing up everything under the sun that had to with my marriage. She didn't think I had dated anyone…" Lili's voice trailed off again.

"Are you now? Dating someone?" Duncan asked as his interest peeked as he then started to worry.

"Oh no, don't worry about that. The last man I dated had a Steinway and Sons piano dropped on him from a 50th story window. He died two days later from a brain injury. I had basically sworn off dating anyone for now, anyway. Well, until Lexie mentioned Paul, but I didn't want anyone going through the trouble finding me someone to date."

"Oh?" Duncan's heart sank slightly with his reply. He didn't like the fact of her going on a date with meathead, his now term of endearment for Paul. Then it finally registered in his mind, seconds ago that she mentioned being married, "Wait, you've got a husband? You're being set up with him?"

"Actually, ex-husband. We're divorced as of this coming Tuesday. Don't worry where Paul's concerned, I never want to go on a date with him ever, nor work with him! He had the nerve to tell me he was doing it out of pity for Lexie and also to torture Molly. " She explained, trying to skip another rock.

Duncan's heart then lifted, since she mentioned settling a divorce. Plus he liked the idea that her (ex-) husband was half way across the Atlantic so there was no reason to worry about him ruining any kind of a relationship she could possibly have with anyone. "Why are you getting a divorce?" He fired the question her way before she could comment more about Paul. It dumbfounded him that anyone would want to divorce her. He wouldn't since he was impressed with her in so many ways. Then again, he was "done with women" or so he told himself only to fancy another woman and have his own heartbroken. It confused him as to why no one would stay with him! Just a case of bad luck…he thought…perhaps for her too...

Lili paused, before Duncan cut in again, "Sorry. Don't answer that."

"No I should. About a year ago I was at work, dealing with some accounts and I came home early because I was feeling sick. Anyway, I found my husband going at it with another woman, and of course, the "other" woman was my best friend at the time. Right then and there that was the ax to the marriage with Danny. So after quitting my job in one week, I left New York, and moved back in with my father. Never thought I'd be a divorcee at age 28. You'd think I'd have kids by now, but not the case for me, I guess. Are you with someone? Do you have any kids?"

"Ouch, not good." He added, before Lili shrugged. "Um." As he paused about the dating part, since he was still dealing with Hermione, but then decided to shake his head, "No, I'm not and no kids. Not that I don't want any, I'd like to one day, but just haven't found the right person to settle down. Let's face it being the Head Ranger is a busy job, really no time for romance, I s'pose. I'm an Uncle…I'd think I'd make a great Dad…" He was trying to smile like he was "selling the whole idea of fatherhood" to her.

"Oh, that's too bad. You seem very nice and worth settling down with. I bet you make a great Dad too." She smiled, which only made Duncan smile back, as her up curved lipped expression was starting to wear him down in a great loving way. He actually liked talking about his "ideal" future as a topic of conversation with her.

"I bet you are too." He chimed in, trying to refocus the attention on her once again.

"Um…thanks." Lili agreed with a slight laugh, as Lexie came wandering down to the shore and she waddled carefully up to the pair.

"Aye, I was worried. You're safe." She called out as they approached her.

"How are the babies?" Lili instantly responded.

"Moving about some fierce, I hope the end is near, as I am seriously ready. Come along, Marina fixed a great supper." Lexie sighed and rubbed her tummy. She felt so huge, yet she knew in another week the babies would arrive, well, until she felt her body tighten up again, but then she allowed the "false" contraction to pass, while heading to the house for dinner.


	2. Parts 5 thru 8

**Trouble, Twins and a Triangle By: Carrie-Anne**

**Chapter Five… The Labor. **

Lexie and Lili were talking up in the old bedroom that occupied the married couple, plus the cradles that would soon serve as beds for the twins. Lili decided to tell Lexie the truth that she didn't want to have anything to do with Paul.

"Lex." Lili replied, helping her cousin get into bed and fluffed up pillows to prop up Lexie's back.

"Lil?"

"I'm going to have to decline on working with Paul. I can't begin to---"

"Don't explain, I know he was rude and nothin' can excuse his behavior, but ya know if ya two were to marry, an when Arch and I do leave Glenbogle, ya'd become---"

"The Lady of the house. I see, well, Lex, I'm not Lady of Glenbogle material." Lili answered, suddenly seeing the motives of her cousin and why she was pushing to set her up with Paul in the first place.

"Neither was I." Lexie added, pulling Lili down to sit beside her, by using her arms. "Listen, no one would blame ya if ya despise him, but give him a fair chance. He's a great catch an he'd be good fer ya, Lil."

"Lex, I told him off, down at---"

"Golly's, I know. Word travels very fast, so dun't worry, one moment's news is tomorrow's old." Lexie smiled, before feeling a sharp pain in her side. She winced as a wave of pain went over her face. Lili's face became slightly concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Aye. Just go on an have dinner, without me. It's special with it bein' your first night here an all." Lexie smiled again and her hands tried to wave Lili away. Lili hesitated leaving Lexie alone, but she then walked out of the room.

Everyone gathered around the long cherry table with old-fashioned, yellow velvet covered, high back chairs. There was also one defined royal looking throne that sat at the head of the table. Golly stood off to the side with his bagpipes and traditional tartan and a cap, as he's the Head Keeper of the Estate.

The group had been waiting patiently for Andrew to arrive. Moments later, He finally rushed in and immediately kissed Molly's cheek with a warm greeting. Golly observed the interaction between them. They were an "undecided" pair, as one moment they were together and the next just friends. He had just spent an hour talking to Molly about everything that had happened between Lili, Duncan, and also Paul. She kept reassuring Golly that Lexie wanted Lili to spend her time with Hector's estranged son, as she had her heart set on it. Molly didn't want to hurt Lexie's feelings since she didn't agree with the pairing and she confided in Golly.

As for the dinner, Molly had made sure all of the family members were present, except for Lexie. She wanted Lili to feel welcomed and at home. Archie was the head of the table, since he's the Laird, and was dressed traditionally in Black Watch tartan, also the symbol of the Head of the MacDonald clan. He gave Golly a instant nod of his head and the bagpipes started to play. Lili was starting to feel under dressed in her blouse and slacks. She was surrounded by not just Golly and Archie dressed formally in tartan attire but Paul and Duncan as well. Even Molly, wore casual clothing elegantly, which made Lili feel more nervous. She tried to smile the feeling away, as she watched Golly put the bagpipes down and the gathering was then instructed by the Laird to sit down.

Andrew sat down beside Molly, and next to Archie's right, which was normally, Lexie or Lady of Glenbogle's chair. Molly was beside Lili, who was also sat beside Duncan. Golly sat on Duncan's other side and Paul was seated on Archie's left. Once the table was seated, Marina entered the room and placed dinner on circular silver place mats.

"Andrew, this is Lili, Lexie's cousin." Molly introduced, tapping Andrew on the shoulder. He moved his head forward and extended a nod to welcome her.

"Hi." Lili replied, while trying to relax. "You work in an art gallery, right?"

"That's right. Nice to meet you." Andrew answered after taking a sip of his wine.

"That reminds me, dear, tomorrow night is the Glenbogle Art Show. I'd be delighted if you and Paul were to attend." Molly schemed, as she knew Lexie would be thrilled if she continued to give the pair a push into the right direction. She glanced at Paul, who was once again speechless. Lili and Paul assumed that Molly was completely oblivious as to what had happened down at the Centre and Golly's cabin that afternoon.

Lili took a sip of her wine, just as Molly had delegated Lexie's "dating" duty to her. She instantly choked on her drink, alarming Molly to request Marina to bring the poor lass some water.

"Are you alright?" Duncan asked, only look up at the housekeeper who was setting down the glass as his eyes returned to Lili's. He was actually trying to restrain himself from rubbing her back with his hand as she coughed, but he gave up and did it anyway. She didn't shy away, as it felt quite natural to the both of them.

"Just—dandy." She gagged, while trying to cover her mouth with her hand in hopes to be ladylike.

"Is it the wine?" Molly asked trying to figure out why they poor girl was gagging, while she lifted the glass to her nose to smell it and then took a sip. "It tastes a little dry."

"It's Chardonnay, Mother, which is just that, dry." Archie corrected her but his mind kept wandering to Lexie and her absentness at the table. He didn't want to have dinner without her, but he decided she'd call him if something were wrong while she rested herself upstairs.

"Oh right." Molly said, still concerned about Lili. "Are you alright, dear child?"

"Oh no, the wine is great…I'm fine." Lili added politely, but before she could further explain, Duncan's hand that had been rubbing her back went to dart for her water glass. He wanted to hand it to her. His hand slipped clumsily and the glass of water tipped over while pouring the cool fluid onto her lap.

"Sorry." He forced a smile as he tried to soak up the water with a napkin on the table. He didn't dare touch her lap with the napkin for fear of being possibly swatted by anyone in the room!

"Ummmm…excuse me." Lili stood up from the table with her reply and her bright red cheeks, as her slacks now resembled a child who had a potty accident!

"Of course, dear. Go tidy yourself up." Molly suggested and agreed, after Lili had ran out of the room. Duncan's cheeks had also grown red as everyone at the table was looking at him with scolding eyes. He felt self-conscious, especially after giving poor Lili a bath. He wanted to go after her, but he just remained quietly seated.

Lili was looking for an excuse to escape, as the family was starting to make her go crazy. Dating Paul, what are these people thinking? as the thought crossed her mind. She then praised Duncan for his fumbling movements as she skipped the steps of the stair well. Within moments, she reached the guestroom but turned her body as she could hear her cousin in agony. She ran toward Lexie's room and opened the door.

"Lex?" Lili asked, "What's a matter?"

"Lil, da babies." Lexie said, in a whirlwind pant and then a long groan, "I'm havin' da babies!"

She was heavily panting and doubling over with extreme eye-popping pain that ripped through the lower half of her body in 3-5 minute intervals. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"I dun no. Ouch, close…really close. Go fetch Archie!" Lexie hollered as Lili ran out of the door before she could hear her.

"Archie!" Lili screamed at the top of the stairs before skipping down them speedily. "ARCHIE!!!"

"What is it? Lexie?" Archie answered with massive concern, as he and Paul came running out of the room, with Molly, Duncan and Andrew not far behind.

"Babies! Lexie!" Lili was out of breath from her jaunt down the stairs, but Archie passed by her and swiftly picked up the pace, while taking the steps of the stairway by two and two.

"Wait, it's too soon." Archie added looking at Lexie and the state her body was in. She was clutching her abdomen and panting more steadily.

"No, Arch, not fer twins." Lexie answered in heavy pants. "Arch, my watta hasn't broke, so ring da midwife now."

"You heard her!" Archie shouted at Paul who was standing behind Lili in the doorway. "Ring the midwife! The twins are on the way!"

Molly chanted, "Oh how exciting! My dear daughter in law giving birth! I can't wait to be a grandmother! Good thing we're all dressed in our best clothes for the event!" As her eyes wandered around at the dressed men in kilted uniforms and then Andrew threw an arm around her shoulders.

"You're going to make a fine grandmother." He spoke and kissed her cheek.

By the time the midwife arrived, Lexie was still in extreme discomfort. She in so much pain that she screamed at each long tightened contraction of her sides.

"There's nothing we can do until the babies decide it's time." The midwife explained. "She's not dilated to 10cm yet, but she's close."

"What does that mean?" Archie shouted baffled at the mumbo jumbo that the midwife was spitting out at him.

"Coach her breathing, relax her, and then hopefully she'll ripen more." The midwife chimed smiling but Archie was anything but smiles. He was trying to conduct the birth of his children like a business meeting! Only he couldn't exactly persuade them to come out!

"OK, I'll go get her some ice. Which way is the kitchen?" Lili stated, as she had yet to see that part of the house.

"Put on a pot of water to boil." The midwife suggested to her.

"Ill show you to the kitchen." Paul spoke up from behind Lili as she looked at him not amused, but decided to follow him down the hall and then the stairs.

"I'll get her some warm and fuzzy blankets for the babies!" Molly chimed.

"Aye! Look at this!" Duncan exclaimed while receiving stupid looks from everyone including Lexie. Because he was holding Hector's golf club that he had pulled out of a golf bag in the corner of the room. Archie had his father's prized clubs, but had yet to find time to play golf.

"Dunc, why do ya have that?" Lexie panted heavily at the peaks of discomfort, while peculiarly staring at him. Archie was trying to soothe her sides with his hands, while waiting for Duncan's punch line, since he knew there would be one.

"In case da midwife has to drive 'em out!" Duncan joked which only made Lexie groan out with more pain.

"Or in case I bean you over the head with it." Archie replied. "You're not going anywhere near Wayne and Jayne with that there club. "

"Wayne and Jayne?" Lexie smiled between contractions, as her cheeks and facial features went from pale white to pink. "Ya remembered, Arch!"

"How could I forget?" Archie let out a chuckle. "If it's a lad and a lass then we're set with a nursery wallpapered yellow with pink and blue sheep!"

"Drive? Anyone talk about driving? I am learning again after all of these years!" Molly exclaimed, going off on a tangent, while running back into the room with blankets and towels galore. She was getting practice driving lessons from Andrew, since she just had her road test left to pass before she was absolutely road legal! It had been years since she had been able to drive…she very much liked the idea of being able to do so!

"An' yer learnin' to drive me mad!" Andrew swooned as he put an arm around Molly grinning from ear to ear. They then ducked from a loud crash as an object went flying past them!

Duncan had swung the golf club like he was pretending to hit par, but during mid-swing the metal rod released from his hands quickly, and slammed into the nearby wall. The club fell and knocked into a vase, which hit the floor, breaking into many pieces.

"Duncan!! Blimey!!" Archie yelled angrily. "We're s'pose to help Lex relax not make her more frazzled!"

"Sorry." Duncan added, as Andrew stopped embracing Molly and threw an arm around Duncan instead.

"Boy, that's our cue to leave. I'll see you down in the foyer, love." Andrew nodded to Molly while joining Duncan as they walked out of the room. "Let's smoke one of old Hector's cigars. We know he'd be puffing away on one right now, since it's an important day for the MacDonald's." Andrew spoke fondly of Hector, even though he never met the bloke, but Molly talked of him often enough, like he did.

**Chapter Six… The Bet of Affection…**

Meanwhile down in the famous MacDonald kitchen, which was still currently being remodeled since the explosion months ago…

"The ice is over there…" Paul pointed to the ice chest. Lili ran over to it, and to her shock, pulled out a block of ice.

"What I am supposed to do with this?" She shouted, normally she knew of ice in ice cube trays, preferably ones she filled with water from a tap!

"Use it to cool your attitude?" Paul retorted cleverly as she was starting to lustfully take over his mind.

"Don't start this with me again, Paul. The ice is for Lex, now we need to find something to break the cube with. Then we need a dishcloth or something to put the pieces in. " Lili searched the drawers and found a mallet, plus an ice pick and then a white coffee mug with "Lexie" written on it in rainbow colors.

Paul watched her long slender body wander about the kitchen, as her innocent movements: swaying of her hips, lifting her arms, swiftly turning on her toes, shuffling of her feet, got to him interested more and more. The woman was making him pleasurably dizzy, as she seemed to stir up his hidden emotions quite well. To the point when he wondered: could he actually be falling for her?

She had mentioned briefly at tea about being soon divorced and he started to wonder why she didn't want her self to date anyone in the first place. Her attitude towards him at Golly's cabin could explain her unwillingness, but he also had to remember he did antagonize her. The eerie part was he actually enjoyed riling her up. What was she doing helping Duncan and Golly building that porch anyway?? Every MacDonald man needed a woman to keep him on his toes and he was positively determined she was the one. Well if he could get her to understand he wanted her to be. She proceeded to chip at the ice block. As she was about swing the mallet down to break off a couple chips of ice, he caught her hand with his.

"Stop." Paul suggested, standing from behind her. He tugged the mallet out of her hand and placed in on the countertop. He was in fear she'd use it as a weapon of choice, after he did what he had intended to do, to her…

"What is it?" She turned her body around to scold him. But with out any real effort, he leaned in and backed her up to the counter. She froze like a doe, found by car headlights in the night.

"Because you're sweet, Lili. Sorry, I offend you." He stated simply with his baby blues set on hers. She tried to back away from him but she couldn't. She could feel his breath close to her skin and she wasn't at all thrilled about it.

"OK, we got off on the wrong foot, I know. But you can't give opinions and expect you're not going to hurt someone. Maybe---" She was cut off to by his daring set of lips that brushed lightly, sweetly, and then intensely to hers. She drew away swiftly as a low moan escaped from her lips. If she could have moved any of her limbs, she probably would have slapped him or better yet, had defended her self with that mallet that he had placed on the counter!

"You're very bright, Lili MacKinney. I do fancy getting to know you." Paul stammered, while his mouth danced into a smile.

She was officially speechless for a moment before she forcefully shoved the mallet into his hand and walked to the other side of the kitchen counter. She decided right then to not give him the satisfaction of any type of answer, except one warning, "Don't touch me again, drill sergeant." She was ticked off! He was now trying to suck up to her since he had screwed up everything for himself earlier in the day. She stopped in her tracks as Golly then came strolling into the kitchen.

"At least I'm not arrogant and pompous anymore." He laughed in her direction. Lili turned her attention to Golly and ignored Paul.

"Lex had 'em little ones yet?" He asked, without questioning what had just transpired between Lili and Paul.

"No, not yet. But we have to hurry, so here's her mug with ice chips!" Lili replied while handing the mug over to him. She was looking for a way to escape Paul again and she was going to use Golly as a way to do it.

"Good thinkin', Yankee." He winked while picking up the pace wandering out of the kitchen, as he was off to find the troop on baby patrol. He could just imagine Molly being the head troop leader as the thought made him smile.

Just then Duncan walked in and he took notice of Paul before asking, "Lili, ya got those ice chips?" She just simply nodded and walked with Golly out of the room. He knew something was wrong and he turned his attention again to Paul. His eyes narrowed in like they had earlier in the day.

"Yan no, she's very sweet n' carin' and doesn't deserve any of yer crap. " Duncan defended her silence to Paul.

Paul spoke in a low tone, trying to avoid Duncan's glare. "No, she doesn't."

"Ya do realize she's been slung through da mud with her separation?" Duncan explained, as he had continued to grow fond of Lili and felt the need to become territorial of her.

"No, I did not, your point?" Paul asked without raising his tone as he was starting to get annoyed with Duncan's protective instincts about Lili. She was still considered fair game in his book.

"My point is, she has already been lied to and ye're not a good influence on her." Duncan said bluntly.

Paul paused with agreement that airhead had a good point. He had lied to her about dating and working with her, but he was a good influence! And apparently an even better one than her soon ex-husband. He rattled out, "Dunc, I know you're quite sweet on her, but she's able to make decisions for herself."

"I don't think she wants to make 'em where they concern the likes of you." Duncan warned, as his brows rose.

"Alright, fine, we'll gamble." Paul suggested, trying to lure in Duncan like a salmon that had gone for the bait on fishing hook and was successfully reeled in!

"Whad do ye've in mind?" Duncan asked, unsure of what he meant by gambling since he was a better businessman than he.

"The first man to get her to ask them out to the one year anniversary of the Wild Life Centre picnic next weekend wins her affections. The loser has to pay dues by taking over the other's job, aside from their own. That way the winner can spend all of their time with her for a week." Paul said coolly, as he knew he'd for sure win! He had to because Duncan didn't know beans about bookkeeping!

"How do ya talk her into sumpthin' absurd as that?" Duncan asked dumbfounded and not thrilled with having to battle for the woman's affections. He seriously wanted to avoid Paul's bet, but suddenly he felt had a need to prove to Paul who she adores, which was hands down him.

"That's something you'll have to come up with on your own." Paul challenged before tailing it out of the kitchen.

Lexie was getting tired of the pulling and tugging her body was going through. The midwife kept checking for a baby's head. "Still nothing. Just relax, they'll be out soon."

"Blimey, they are going to be the end of me!" Lexie chanted exhausted.

"Nope, but I can have it arranged." Archie joked. "Love you, Mrs. Laird, the mother of my little people."

"Boy, they don't feel so little!" Lexie hollered, then she was relieved to see Lili return in the doorway.

"Good thing I came today!" Lili replied which got a small smile out of her cousin.

"Yes, indeed, bl—dy good thing." Lexie shouted in more pain…"Hmmm…I suspect not goin' to be holdin' 'em in much longer!"

"Nope, you're not because I now feel a head!" The midwife cheered. "Just breathe…"

"Hee hee whooooo." Archie coached Lexie with his mouth forming "Os" and "Oooo's".

Lexie looked at him and gave out a giggle, "Great, me husband an owl."

"Hoot! Hoot!" Archie added, raising his brows. He was trying to relax Lexie more by making her laugh at least.

"Archie MacDonald, are you trying to get a chuckle out of me?"

"Yes, I believe I am, my darling wife. " He nodded, narrowing in for a kiss, only to have Lexie turn her head away because of another close contraction.

"Um…Push? Can I do that now? These rascals are getting more restless!" She crooned and cringed, looking to the midwife for aid.

Within thirty minutes and many pushes, the first of the two babies was born. Lexie was fully tired, but she would not be able to rest because the second set of contractions started to pick up speed. She could feel baby number two rearing its head.

"Oh! My precious grandchild!" Molly hollered out happily as she watched the midwife tend to the newborn before handing the baby over to Lexie.

"What it is?" Lexie asked, still in more pain and out of breath.

"A girl." The midwife instructed, before explaining, "Please relax your legs, Lexie, the other is ready to pop out too."

Lexie handed the first baby over to Archie who in turn lifted the infant for Molly to hold.

"It's a girl---OW!!" Lexie cried out.

"Aye, time to push some more, lass."

"I am out of pushin', can not we just pull?" Lexie shouted, while trying to get some kind of attention.

Archie laughed and then encouraged her to push, "If we pull, then ye're in more trouble than I thought. C'mon Lex sweetheart, push the little one out on the count of three… "

"1…" Lexie breathed heavily and bore down while Archie slipped his hand behind her back and steadied her…

"2…" She pushed once again…while he rubbed her arms, shoulders and back…

"3!!!" The midwife yelled, as moments later a second set of wails joined the room and she also announced, "It's a boy!"

Lexie laughed as Archie swooped in for a kiss and happily shouted, "I'm the luckiest Laird of Scotland!"

"Well, I wouldn't take it that far, Arch." Lexie joked while kissing Archie once again. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, smiling joyously…

"So what will you name them?" Lili asked, while bending down to meet the newborn that Lexie was now holding.

"Welcome Wayne Archibald Hector MacDonald and Jayne Liliana Molly MacDonald. " as Lexie rattled off the names. Archie beamed proudly while kissing her forehead and then her lips…

"Why the Liliana?" Paul questioned, as he waited for a reply and got one from Lexie's cousin.

"It's my name." Lili breathed with a smile.

**Chapter Seven… The next morning…**

The next day, Lili awoke to a heavy lump lying on her feet. She lifted head to see Useless, the family cocker spaniel sprawled out on the foot of her bed. Apparently the dog had managed to cuddle up to her in the early hours of the morning. She sat up as the curious canine perked its ears upwards before jumping off of the bed. Useless grabbed a purple "thing" into its mouth from the floor and then cantered out of the room. Lili gasped as she realized the dog was making off with her slipper!

She ran out of the door quickly and chased after the dog. The dog made a quick wonder into another bedroom and jumped up into the bed with the stolen merchandise in tow.

"You're a beauty to wake up to in the morning." A familiar male said as Lili froze since she was only in her pajamas, as she knew whom he was talking to.

"I came to retrieve my slipper." Lili warned, while staring at Useless as he was curled up to Paul.

"I see. For a moment there I was hoping to see you and now here you are. I thought you wanted to see me too. " He replied coolly and smiled.

Lili wasn't by any means going to favor him, especially after last night in the kitchen. She knew Useless the traitor dog, was going to join the "impossible to deal with" list with his master, Paul, very soon. Lili didn't know months ago, Paul had tried to rescue Useless from a cliff, before falling into a river. That was when Archie had saved him from drowning. Ever since the event, Useless had been very fond of his rescuer.

"Well? Can I have it back?" She pestered, as he held out the slipper to make her walk closer to the bed, only to snatch it away as her hand reached out for it.

"On one stipulation." He suggested, remembering his bet with Duncan. He was going to use bribery to get her to like him so he would win.

"What?" She frowned exasperatedly.

"You go out for a hike with me today." He challenged, still laying on the bed looking up at her.

She decided it was too early in the morning to fight with him! Even though she didn't want to spend any time with him alone in fear he'd try to make a move on her again. She decided that she wanted her slipper back so she let out a sideways breath, blowing a brown strand of her hair up and out of her face. "Fine, but one more stipulation." She challenged back.

"What would that be Ms. MacKinney?" He eyed her curiously, since he hoped it was a good enough reason, maybe one where he gets to touch her again.

"You keep your mitts off of me." She stated snatching her slipper out from his hand and turning her back towards him while waltzing out of the room.

"I suspect I can not do that, what do ya think?" He turned to Useless, who just let out a doggie grunt a reply. "Thought so."

After a night of hard labor and then nursing both children, Lexie was dozing away in bed. Archie was cuddled next to her and grinning very fatherly. The newborns were sleeping in two cradles near by. "Lex?"

"Hmmmm." She answered still sleepily.

"Ye're the most beautiful mum that I've ever laid my eyes upon."

"Aside from yer own?" Lexie chuckled, finally joining the living world by opening an eye to her husband.

"Yes, aside from my own." He added, snuggling closer to her tenderness.

"Ready for fatherhood?" She breathed out relaxed and snuggled into him more.

"As I'll ever be." He smiled, while leaning in to kiss her sweetly.

"I'm so thrilled Lili is here to help us out. Hopefully, she can keep the books alright." Lexie answered after regaining her breath from the lip lock.

"Or at least straight. Although, she did a perfect job of insulting Paul yesterday." Archie commented. He hated to bring up the whole setting up Paul with Lili to his wife, but seriously, something had to be done so she'd feel comfortable to work down at the Centre.

"He deserved it." Lexie replied, remembering her talk with her cousin before dinner last night.

"I believe she's got some trouble, for both Paul and Dunc fancy her." He explained, in hopes that she would truly listen.

"Ummmmm…well, I did push her towards Paul. As for Dunc, he'd go after anyone with a pulse!" Lexie laughed as she curled herself up to Archie, while smiling warmly. She knew Lili needed a new man in her life. "Besides he's still with Hermione, what makes you think he'd be into Lil anyway?"

"Just a hunch." He answered, knowing full well, after watching how Duncan helped Lili out after she choked on her wine that there was something more between them. Lexie didn't want to believe any word of it. "Trouble." He sighed, while allowing Lexie's head to settle under his chin.

"With a capital "T."" She added, as they both gave out a chuckle.

"I think she's going to do fine with the estate books. I worry about her working on the Centre's, as that place is such a sty ever since I let Paul take over. " He brought the conversation back to Lili working with Paul.

He was about to comment on the problems with the partnership when his wife spoke quietly…"Not a worry now, she's not goin' to do it." Remembering her conversation with her cousin about how she refused to work beside her self-centered and arrogant brother in law. Lili said what was on her mind, which Lexie did give her credit for, even though she could sense Lili's fear of hurting Lexie's feelings.

"I speculated that much." He responded, remembering everything that Paul had told him yesterday in the truck on the way back from Golly's.

"You?" She asked, trying to figure out what pieces of the puzzle he had that she was indeed missing.

"Yes, Lex, we're dealing with Paul here." He commented, knowing Paul sometimes could have the case of open mouth, insert foot syndrome. Well, any decent loyal MacDonald man did, even he had a bad case of it when he was courting his wife a year ago.

Then one of the babies started to cry, as she was searching for her food, or in this case her mother.

"That's Jayne." Lexie said, before Archie got up and out of bed to retrieve the newborn.

"How did you know?" He wondered, slightly amazed at how she already tell the children apart by their cries.

"I know the sound of our babies, Mr. Laird." She smiled, as she held out her arms and took the baby into her lap, before undressing the infant's food source and helping it latch on.

"Looks like you know what she wants too, Mrs. Laird." He bantered back, before there was a knock on their bedroom door. And in came walking the ecstatic grandmother named Molly.

"Oh there they are." She swooned, as she was very happy. She wanted to cuddle one of the newborns. Her son scratched his head, before his lips went into a smile. He then handed over Wayne to his dear grandmother from the cradle. "I love him."

"I've grown quite fond of him too." Archie added with a chuckle.

"Lex, darling, you did wonderful!" Molly beamed brightly.

"Thank you, but me coach helped." Lexie beamed as her face turned from her mother in law to her husband.

"Yes, I did." Archie nodded. "Mum, have you seen Paul?"

"He was down in the kitchen, why?"

"No bother, I'll head down there to chat with him. Help Lex look after the babes will you?"

"Of course, dear. As I smell a stinky, it's time for a nappy change!" Molly chanted, heading to a small changing table. She was looking forward to spending one on one time with the baby, even when it needed a change!

Archie wandered over to his wife and replied, "I'll be back to you shortly." He leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, and then caressed his feeding daughter's head with his hand, before walking towards the door and out of the room.

Duncan was in trouble. He wasn't sure of how to balance the breakfast and the kitchen door. He had fought with Marina about being able to make Lili a hearty morning meal, but he won her over for sure when he agreed to weed out her cottage's flowerbeds. He had breakfast ready and now he was prepared to bring some bacon and eggs, with a glass of fresh squeezed juice and a flower sitting in a mini vase to Lili's room. He had also made a smiley face in jam on her toast. Sure enough, he balanced it so well, that he managed to finally open the door with his foot and walk towards the staircase. Paul came down the stairs at the same time. He laughed at Duncan, as he knew exactly what he was up to…

"Bringing her breakfast in bed?" Paul snickered, as he knew Duncan would bomb out sooner or later. He was trying to "stoke" his ego and Duncan caught on fast.

"Aye. Don't see ya doin' it." He stated matter of factly.

"I am not doing something that has already been done." Paul replied, watching Duncan take off and up the stairs.

Duncan got to her door, sighed and then knocked firmly, while balancing the tray. He was actually nervous to greet her.

She opened the door wide and saw him standing there, while he stated, "Breakfast me lady."

She giggled at the odd scene since no one had brought her breakfast before, well no one wearing a kilt anyway! She was already dressed, and so she very playfully hopped over to bed, covered herself up and pretended to be waking up. She faked a yawn, stretched her arms upward, before opening one eye to him and added. "Sorry. I had no idea you're planning on this! I thought I'd get back into bed for you!"

"Hmmm…Like that…but I've to work." His voice trailed off and he blushed after watching her eyes grow wide at his explanation of why he liked her in bed. He placed the tray on her lap as she sat up by propping pillows behind her back.

"This was totally---" She stared at the breakfast with her comment at his nice gesture.

"A surprise?" He asked, if she were opposite Lexie, she'd love this surprise and if she was just like her cousin, well then he was in for a thumpin'. Either way, he wouldn't mind…at all.

"Yes it was." She nodded, and grinned at the friendly smiling toast. "Smiley faces, huh?"

"Aye, figure ya need cheerin'." He spoke slowly, as he wanted to give her cheek a peck but he held back. He was nervously playing with the fabric of the bedspread in his hands, while sitting next to her. "So-- whad are ya plans fer today?"

She took a small bite to toast before offering him a piece as he raised his hand to decline and by saying with a nod of his brow, "I already ate. It's intended just fer you."

"I'm not sure." She chewed before raising a napkin to her lips. "I believe I am going to be free until this afternoon."

"Whad's dis afternoon?" He questioned, knowing full well, his rival for her affections must have made previous afternoon arrangements with her. But he wanted to be sure, so his ears "tuned in."

"I guess Paul wants to take me hiking." She added, not really all that pleased with the idea but trying to be upbeat. She really wanted to just hang and help out with Lexie and the babies, but she had already agreed to spend time with him, which irked her.

"Hikin'?" Duncan laughed as his tune changed when Lili looked at him bewildered.

"Well, meet with me fer lunch?" He asked, fumbling with the bedspread fabric in his hands nervously again. He wanted to tell her the gamble that Paul had made with him last night in the kitchen, but he kept quiet. Maybe she liked Paul more than him as his thoughts came tumbling out of his mind…If that was the case there was no reason to tell her about the bet. He then scanned her face, waiting, hoping, wanting her to answer him with some form of a yes, either a nod of her head or even the simple word.

"I'd love it." She smiled. "Where?"

"Oh just down at the drive 'round noon. I'll wait fer ya." He answered, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Are you okay?" She asked, as she could pick up on his change of mood quickly. He acted like he had something more to say to her than asking her to lunch.

"No worries." He nodded, trying to push the thought of his new found "problem" out of his mind. He now worried about winning her affections, attention, and of course, desires. He seriously didn't want to see her with meathead, if he won the bet next week. His heart then started to crumble…at the ponderings of her with Paul…

"Okay, sounds good to me. We'll meet at noon, right? In the driveway?" She hinted, as she actually looked forward to another "date" with him. His heart stopped beating for just one second and then started up again…relieved once more at how delighted she was at being alone with him…

"Aye." Duncan nodded, while trying rise up from the bed, but her hand was placed over his instantly. "Ummmm."

"Sorry." He replied, as he started to jerk his hand away, but she held it there. He didn't blush either, since he felt the moment was like last night at the dinner table, natural, as he was about to lower his head down to give her soft lips a touch…

"Don't apologize…" She smiled, while trying to release a slow breath after moving forward to brush and then part her lips on his sweetly as the lingering moment unfolded before them. He wanted to take her into his arms, but he froze, unsure of the next step with her.

"Aye." Duncan agreed with her after pulling away, in a lovesick daze, which was broken immediately when the door to the room opened, wide! And Useless trotted in once again! Only this time he jumped up onto the bed with something in his mouth and dropped it on Lili's legs. It looked like a newspaper and then Paul came running in after the dog. Duncan hung his head and she smiled, as she then laughed at the attention-craving canine.

"Useless!" Paul called out as he had planned all along to the sabotage Duncan's morning mission since he had seen him with the breakfast tray and heading in Lili's direction. He was just waiting for the right time to have his spy dog help him crash "their moment."

"It's alright." Lili laughed, bribing the traitor with a strip of bacon. Useless accepted it and then happily leaped off the bed.

"Oh now ya 've done it! Bribing the dog!" Paul chimed in, trying to tease her, and it worked as she laughed. Lili then stopped short, as she didn't want to give Paul any leverage to continue. She felt some tension between the two men in her room but dismissed it.

"Gotta go, Lil, meet me later." Duncan whispered insistently suggestive as the words wondered into her ear. He knew very well his rival wasn't playing fair and he would get an earful from him VERY soon.

"Yes, noontime." She returned in a sweet sensitive murmur. "Thank you for breakfast."

"Aye, no prob!" Duncan announced and nodded suddenly and aloud, trying to hide their plan from his enemy, as he pushed himself towards Paul, while narrowing his eyes in at his target. " May I have a word with you?"

Paul knew Duncan was livid, because the steam was flowing out of his ears! He looked like his head was a rocket that was going to launch off to the moon. "Be right back," Paul said, leaving Useless lying on the bedroom floor chewing away at the bacon. Lili didn't answer, or turn her head, as she just escaped by eating her meal. When Paul was out of the room, she thought carefully at how the men were acting so strange and then let it go again.

Paul and Duncan walked down the stairs and outside of the house before Duncan ripped into him. Claw me, I'll claw thee…he thought wisely.

"OK, Dunc, what's t'matter?" Paul asked, knowing he was in for it as he tried not to grin.

"Da matter? Da matter tis rules! We need rules!" Duncan hollered while pacing back in forth-in front of Paul. His arms swung by his sides with each forward movement, before facing his new foe once again.

"Um rules?" Paul retorted intelligently, "I never made any rules prior, and I won't now."

"Then I'll be makin' 'em," Duncan stated loudly, pointing at his chest with his thumb. "No dangerous outings with Lil, that's me first rule!" He thought about the "hiking" excursion that Paul wanted to take her on this afternoon. Paul figured she'd tell him anyway. He got to her first this time and guess who's now envious and being petty about it!

"Aye, you want rules, then no illegal use of the limbs with Lil!" Paul spoke with a raised tone to challenge him. He saw them together in her room and felt a little bit cheated that she was kissing Duncan, but he knew he'd be on shouting victory soon enough.

"One more fer merry measure…No kissing her!" Duncan stated angrily, and then stupidly like a bumbling idiot, while climbing into the truck as he shouted, "Or the bet's off!"

Duncan sped off down the lane, as passing thoughts about throttling meathead had crossed his mind…but then he realized what he had said, No kissing? He calmed down like a flick of a switch…Uh oh. Well, he could still do it, just be sneaky about it, as that thought put a huge smile on his face. If Paul wanted to duel dirty, well he'll get one bl---y hell of a battle for her!

Paul just hung his head wondering what on earth he got himself into with Duncan. He didn't have time to think because Archie appeared at the door, like a male version of Joan of Arc. He was ready to make some peace where his business dealings were a concern.

"Paul? You alright?" Archie asked a little concerned after watching Duncan drive off with rocks from the lane flying out from the truck's tires and then a cloud of dust breezed into their faces.

"Yes, what is it?" Paul implied while turning his head towards his brother.

"I want to talk to Lili about helping out down at the Centre and so I need your word on something…" He asked carefully, since he knew his brother wasn't going to be keen on what he had to say.

Paul didn't care for Archie's diplomatic approach to the problem of her working with him, but he stood quietly and listened.

"Just leave her to do the work without you being a bother." He suggested, trying to be polite but stern.

"I s'pose I could." Paul admitted, which basically shocked Archie as he was expecting a fight from him and instead got an answer of defeat.

It dawned on Paul that if his brother talked to her and got her agree to work in the Centre once again. She'd be playing right in his hands and making it easier for him to win, since she'd be away from Duncan all day long!

"Good. I'll go have a word with her." Archie answered satisfied and walked back into the house.

He climbed up the stairs and headed to Lili's room, stood at the closed door and politely knocked.

"Hi," She said wondering why the Laird had come to talk to her.

"Yes. Um, you have a moment?" Archie asked calmly, as he didn't come to frighten her, he wanted her to be comfortable with talking to him.

"Yes," She answered while stepping out into the hall.

"I really would like you to work down at the office in the Wild Life Centre. I know you spoke with, Lex. But I'd like you to help out down there as I just told my brother to stay away from you." He explained wisely, trying to let her know where he was coming from.

"I can agree to that. I don't have a real problem with him, Archie. I just want to be left alone or treated with decent respect. " She requested, since his brother had been awful to her yesterday and she didn't want a repeat performance!

"I see. Well, he is disrespectful at times, bull-headed, egotistical but he means well." He grinned, trying to let her know it was okay that she despised his brother, because well, he had felt that same way months ago when Paul had showed up in Glenbogle!

"Are you saying that because you're the Laird or because he's your brother?" Lili asked hitting both nails on the head.

"Both." Archie replied, and nodded with agreement.

Paul was in the stairwell listening in on the peace offerings as he started to fume…He then heard Lili asking about Lexie and the babies.

"How are they?" Lili smiled.

"Very well, go in, to see her. She'd be happy to have more company since my mother is in there." Archie replied, as Lili nodded and walked towards the bedroom. Archie made his way to the stairwell and met face to face with Paul.

"I don't respect that lass?? I don't RESPECT her!!" He spoke, getting irritated at what Lili had accused him of doing or not doing. Archie just stood there, shook his head, and pondered how to debate with his brother.

"I told you that I would handle it." Archie added, while he noticed Paul's mouth going into a scowl. "Hey- you lied to her remember? What is she supposed to think, you're the answer to the world?"

"Well, no, but…" as Paul stopped his mouth from running on.

"Better to be envied, Paul, then pettied." Archie spoke aloud. "Just leave her be. She'll do the work and straighten out the office, so fork over the keys now." Archie held out his hand for the keys.

"What?" Paul hollered. "I'm now being replaced? I told you I'd stay away from her if she were going to work in the office. I didn't think I'd lose my job on it. This was my idea to take over the business and make sure the kids were visiting year-round, that's what I am good at, Arch, ya can't fire me!"

Archie then started to get uneasy because he didn't like delegating orders, especially to his brother. But it was his idea to open the place up, and he's normally in charge of the hiring and firing on the estate, aside from his wife... "This Centre was my first conquest as the Laird. I wanted to restore wildlife to the area. Heck, I fought with Golly to get him to be head keeper for the wolves!" He added exasperatedly, before concluding in aggravation, "OK, Paul, you take her down to the office and open it up for her, but if you tick her off again, you lose the position, am I clear?"

"Yes, yer royal pain in the arse Lairdship." Paul retorted with a grumble low under his breath, while walking down the stairs. Leaving Archie to ponder: why he couldn't just pass the title of Laird to someone else on these types of days!

**Chapter Eight… Aftermath of dueling men…**

Lili entered the room to greet Lexie and Molly. Molly was in a rocking chair rocking Jayne, while Wayne was nursing away with his mum in the bed.

"Hey Lil. I heard Arch, where did he---"

"He's out in the hall, the last I knew. He had mentioned going down to the kitchen to check on Marina's breakfast menu." Lili added.

"I thought he was looking for Paul." Molly spoke up, which baffled Lili, since Paul wasn't in the hallway, just her and Archie talking about her working down in the Centre's office.

"Oh?" Lili asked, while sitting down on the bed to look at Molly.

"I guess. Never mind, dear. How was your first night here at the house? Did you sleep well?" Molly smiled.

"Great. Even better that Lexie had those babies last night, and I was surprised with breakfast in bed, aside from having a night visitor sleeping with me…" Lili commented.

Molly sent her a puzzled look about Lili's night visitor.

"Useless." Lili added as Molly's face relaxed at the thought of the happy dog!

"Oh, yes. He does that from time to time, my favorite bed warmer!" Molly chanted, while handing Jayne over to Lili to hold her. She was adorable with thick tufts of black hair on her head. Her eyes were peacefully closed, and her miniature hands were up at her angelic porcelain face. A perfect little bundle of joy and then Lili became sad, about her finalizing divorce and how she'd probably never have a child of her own, since she wasn't going to intend on dating anyone anytime soon. "Dear child, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just nothing." Lili smiled and tried to hide her long face. Lexie knew better than to think her cousin wasn't thinking of nothing. No one ever thought of nothing! Then Lexie remembered Lili had vaguely mentioned breakfast in bed.

"Am I to know who brought ya brekky?" Lexie asked, suddenly curious to Lili.

"Duncan." Lili grinned back at her cousin.

"Duncan?" Lexie's eyes widened with her response. She was going to have to have a chat with her best mate, because she knew he fancied her! This news just made the conversation more urgent. "Did he cook it himself?"

"Yes."

"An ye're still livin'? That's a first." Lexie joked, still amazed that Duncan prepared her something to eat.

"Oh, it was fine, Lex. He just came in with it and I hopped back into bed pretending to have just gotten up. I was already dressed anyway when he came to the door. It was harmless, and then Useless and Paul came parading in." Lili explained, while rolling her eyes at the end of her statement.

"That's what set Arch off to find Paul." Lexie added, putting two and two together like a clever cookie, first, her telling him about how Lili didn't want to work with Paul and second, her husband wanting to talk to his brother immediately. He was going to talk her cousin into working down at the Centre…as long as Paul left her alone!

"Why?" Molly asked, but she knew why, and just played along! She had a chat with Golly last night, and he told her all about both men fighting over Lili, or so it seems! Her old dear friend had made a point to fill her in on his thoughts of the new visitor. She liked the gossip that Golly always seemed to bring her in the evenings before dinner while Andrew was off working at the Art Gallery in the village.

"I had mentioned to him about---" Lexie started to say but Lili cut her off.

"My not wanting to work for Paul! Lex! Swell, so you put Archie up to talking to me back into it? Why?" She sounded more annoyed than flattered, and it showed.

"Lil, you're a smart girl. You'll keep Paul in his place when he gets out of hand here in Glenbogle. I explained it to ya last night. That's why Archie tried talkin' to ya about da job. He needs someone on that level since I can no longer do it. After whad had happened down at Golly's ya impressed Archie by putting yer foot down and not allowing Paul to take advantage of ya." Lexie firmly assured her.

"I'm not—" Lili started to add but Molly finished her reply.

"The man's keeper." Molly smiled. "About Andrew's art show tonight, I still think you two should go. It would be a wonderful event for you both. Maybe a peace offering?"

"I'll think about it." Lili said, trying to keep herself from upsetting the poor woman. She didn't want to have anything to do with Paul and being stuck in a moving vehicle with him worried her, aside from being in the same room did too! But she then got an idea, "How about you and Archie go? I could stay with the kids, since you're going, Molly, to the show, right?"

"Umm…well." Lexie said, trying to act like she didn't want to go, when she would love to... But the babies where her main concern, who would look after them for an hour or two?

"A double date sounds magnificent!" Molly exclaimed excitedly. "You know, Lili is very right, Lexie, you and Archie never get to go out together as much as you used too. You could ask Duncan to baby-sit the twins since the show is only for a couple hours. It would be good for you both to get away. Even thought you just had the babies, you can take it easy and rest up until tonight. We don't have to stay at the show for more than an hour and I'm sure Andrew would have a chair set up for you so you could rest when necessary." Molly added with a short wink.

"OK, only if you go, Lili." Lexie added, with a smile.

Lili had picked up on how the two women were trying to please each other! She felt cornered and nervous all over again! She was back to square one, stuck in the middle with Paul, working and now going on a date with him! "OK, I'll go if he agrees to it." She said flatly.

The women both gushed out loud, "Well done!"

Of course, little did Lili know Lexie had tricked her into going to the art show! She was going to just fake her out about staying behind so she could talk to Duncan. She was scheming to send Archie with Molly to the show. Even though she knew Archie would fight her on it but she'd suggest him to go anyway.


	3. Parts 9 thru 13

**Trouble, Twins, and a Triangle …**

**BY: Carrie-Anne **

****

****

**Chapter Nine… Breaking the rules…**

****

Down at the office, about two hours later, Lili was trying to fix the piles of paperwork when a knock came to the door. "Lil, um, we're still on for a hike, right?" It was Paul and he was dismissing Duncan's first rule, no dangerous outings.

"Yes, we are." She replied, as her eyes wandered from her laptop to his. He then searched the room in disbelief, as he noticed the papers piled high on the desk and floor was almost gone!

"What---did you--- do?" He stammered, wondering if he should double check to make sure he was in the right place. Ever since Duncan's grandfather's bomb went off last Autumn and demolished part of the house, the office nearby was also in need of repair…especially the since parts from the blown up house had come crashing down onto the office roof with such great force. The office personal computer was destroyed when the house rumble landed on it with a smash after coming through the ceiling! The budget was tight and Archie had refused to replace the pc right away, even though Paul protested! The loss of the pc had made it harder to keep on top of the paperwork!

"Well, I got a ride into town with Molly and Andrew. They took me to a pc store so I could get the place hooked up to the Internet. The house is next on my list, as I plan on doing a LAN connection so I can access the files while I work from the room I'm staying in. Why?" She added all high-tech, which baffled Paul even more.

"Where's the paperwork?" He asked, as his eyes searched the clean desk. He then cautiously entered the room and walked towards her.

"It's been filed away in those cabinets. I also started transferring files to the laptop system. Come have a look." She answered, as she pointed out the laptop screen with her finger and turned it to face him.

"OK, so how much did this cost the Centre?" He implied, looking at the technology before him. He knew his brother was going to ask that question when he found her typing on a laptop in the office!!! He wanted to have some kind of way to defend her from Archie's soon debate about "house and business finances," as he would twist the blame to Paul for "spending money" that they didn't have until the school groups started visiting the Wild Life Centre after summer holidays! He claimed two weeks ago there just weren't enough campers visiting the Centre during the summer to pay for a new computer!

"Nothing so far…well, except a LAN modem and some cables…this pc is mine as I brought it with me so I could communicate with my father." She explained. "I'll burn all of the data for the Centre and Estate accounting on CDs that way you can store them. Molly mentioned something about using Andrew's computer in the office for the time being, as a loaner until we raise enough money for one to use in here again." Lili then smiled with her words. She could tell Paul was impressed that she had managed to get the office reorganized because he smiled and nodded his head at her. He then decided not to tell her about Archie's type A personality—tight and stressing-- about money!

"Well, instead of hiking, how about kayaking? Can I tear you away from here as a reward for your hard work?" Paul asked politely, changing the subject, while his eyes searched for an answer on her face.

Lili paused for a moment, before realizing he was trying to actually make it up to her. "OK, I'd be happy to join you, but I have a lunch to attend in 15 minutes."

"Okay, well, meet me on the shore in an hour." He suggested, wondering whom her lunch was with and knowing its probably Duncan…

"I can do that. Um…Paul." She asked, before he started to head out of the door. He stopped quickly and turned to face her again.

"Aye?"

"About that Art Show tonight…" She wanted to talk to him about it, since she didn't really want to go.

"Oh right, we'll talk about it whilst we're kayaking." He winked and left the office, leaving her to ponder how the rest of this day was going to go, "I'll see you then."

"OK." She nodded, while deciding to pack up the laptop and place it back into its case. She stood up from the desk and put strap from the case over her shoulder. She then proceeded to the door, while locking up. She placed the key in her pocket that Paul had handed her before she opened up the office a few hours ago.

She decided renting a bicycle was also a novel idea, so since Andrew and Molly had stopped over to the office to check in on her during Molly's driving lessons. They drove her into town to a computer store and also a bike rental shop. She hopped on the bike, stepped her left foot on a pedal and pushed off from the ground with her right foot. She then steered and pedaled to the main door of the house to wait for her lunch "date".

Duncan was walking from his croft as he had hurried from work to his home and then to the drive to meet Lili. He had a tight knot in his stomach, which wore away when he greeted her face to face.

"'Ello," He replied.

"Hi," She answered, while holding the bike up.

"Where'd ya---?"

"I rented it. I figure it's silly for Paul to drive me to and from the Centre's office so I wanted to bike back and forth."

"You didn't have to rent a bicycle. I have one… ya can use." He offered as he twisted his hands, like he had when he brought her breakfast this morning. She could tell he was uneasy about something as the idea of the bet with Paul played on in Duncan's mind again. He wanted to tell her the insane ploys to just get her ask one of them out to the picnic next weekend, but he couldn't.

"That's nice of you to offer, but I don't want to---"

"Nah, I hardly have time to use it anyway." He grinned, trying to sell her the idea of using the bike, but she came up with an even better thought on her own as for why she should hold onto the rental!

"Maybe we can go out for a bike ride one day?" She suggested, which made Duncan's heart swoon at the thought of being with her!

"Aye, that would be nice…" He answered, while shuffling his feet once again. "Come with me and leave the bicycle." As he nodded his head in the direction of a pathway off to the right of the house, and led her towards his cottage.

When they opened the door to his home, Lili peeked in. "This is nice and I can see you do a good job keeping it clean." She then felt awkward for saying something about his "housekeeping!" Of course, she'd hope he'd clean it before showing it to a woman!

"Um, well, I find time to keep it tidy." Duncan concluded, figuring out she was uncomfortable with what she had just said to him, but he was relieved that his instant cleaning "spree" of twenty minutes had impressed her. He then wandered over to his refrigerator and pulled out two plates with sandwiches on them. "I also took the time to make us lunch." He grinned, while placing the plates on the counter.

"Great. So…um…how was work?" Lili asked quietly, unsure of how to be alone with him, which was odd since she was instantly comfortable being around him yesterday.

"Work, eh, work…the same. " He shrugged, while standing at the counter and carrying the plates of food to the coffee table in the lounge, before suggesting, "Come sit with me."

Lili agreed and before they knew it she was sitting on his sofa, but he didn't sit down right away. As he brought over a pitcher of water and some glasses, placed them on the table in front of her and then sat down.

She was starting to become nervous again, like her own stomach had butterflies that multiplied as the minutes went by…as also the silence…while the two tried to eat lunch. "Um…I…" She tried to say something, but he spoke at the same time, "Um, you know---"

"Sorry." Lili blushed and hung her head and admitted, "I'm not good at this lunch thing."

"Me neither." Duncan replied, but he loved having her close. Just like when he picked her up from the sleeper yesterday. "Have ya spoke with yer lawyer?" as the words came out before he could find something else to say that wouldn't make her more uncomfortable! He then cursed himself for asking it in his mind!

"Not yet, Tuesday, the papers will be faxed over and then it's done." She smiled with relief. He was now trying to comfort her, which was what she needed in many ways! It was nice that he wanted to talk about her divorce, since the situation had been weighting heavy on her mind once again. She took a sip of water from her glass and put it down in front of him on the small table. "There's an art show tonight that---"

Duncan then remembered the whole incident at dinner, especially when he dumped water in her lap. He then moved the glass far away from them. He smiled as her eyes watched him move it. "Don't want any accidents."

She then let out a laugh, "No, you saved me actually from having to deal with Molly trying to put Paul and I together again! I just wish you were there this morning."

"This mornin'?" He formed the question in his mind and then it slipped out of his mouth, before he could take it back! He wanted her to think he was listening to her and not questioning everything she said!

"The insistent pair, of Lex and Molly, decided to talk me into going with Paul to the art show." She added as her eyes lifted and then lowered. Her stomach was in bigger knots and kept her from trying to eat her food!

"Don't sound so sure of yerself." He asked…while cursing meathead at the same time! He now lost his appetite at the idea of them, her and meathead, together…

"No, not really, but I agreed as long as Lexie and Archie are going too. I think Lex wants you to baby-sit the twins for an hour to make an appearance at this thing."

"I know." He laughed, but his mind was wandering away from baby-sitting the twins. His attention focused in on her and how she sat on the couch next to him. Their sandwiches were untouched and another awkward silent moment crept in.

To ease the strange tension they were both feeling, he decided to put his arm around her shoulders in a slow, causal, and comfortable way. He wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure about doing it. He had done it this morning, but he didn't want to force anything on her that she wasn't ready for.

She moved her head onto his shoulder and managed to recline her body into his chest. Her head turned to search his warm eyes, and within moments their lips had managed to collide once again as they were now embracing each other in their arms, while easing downward to lie on the sofa lengthwise. "Are you sure this is alright?" He whispered in her ear.

She smiled, "Yes, its nice being here with you."

Her response got a chuckle out of him as he decided to lean in for another sweet kiss. On the inside, he was thinking he had died and gone to heaven…but on the outside, he was trying to remain calm! "Nice being here too."

Lili paused as her lips pursed to accept his, as the lip lock started to gradually intensify, before she pulled away. "Um, I…" Her hesitation was put on hold when she darted in for another brush of his lips.

"We could just lie here, you know." He gestured, praying she wasn't going to do an about face and run away on him. He wanted her to feel safe, and not scared.

"I..." She replied, as her body relaxed into his. "Call me crazy, I've only been here for two days. I hate to start something and then have to---" as her rambling was cut off by another lip touch and his hand wandering to her chin to steady the movement of their heads as he slowly drew her into him more and they both could sense the warmth growing more between them.

"Ye aren't crazy." He replied, as he drew away with a wink…

Outside of Duncan's croft, a young woman was approaching the door. She stood at the front stoop and knocked loudly. She saw his truck in the driveway, so she knew he was back from work—as his Aunt had mentioned he had left…but without a book…so old woman suggested that she take it to him. He was in such a hurry to leave, that she never got to ask him about going to the art show tonight.

Duncan stopped quickly as he heard the knock and then Hermione's voice loudly booming through the door, "Dunc! Are you there?!"

"Go get it." Lili smiled, giving him a push off the sofa, not knowing she was soon going to regret her words.

"Justa sec." He added, jumping up and over her and heading towards the door.

"Hi, I was wondering what took you so long!" Hermione added, while Duncan grabbed her by the arm and walked out onto the front stoop. "What's a matter? Who's that?"

Too late, Hermione had pushed past Duncan to see Lili sitting there quietly on the sofa. "Hi." She then walked in and he exasperatedly shut the door.

**Chapter Ten…What can go ghastly wrong, does…**

Lili smiled at Hermione and stood up from the sofa, as she politely answered, "Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Lili." Her eyes shifted from Duncan to Hermione…

"Lili? Ah, I see, Lexie's cousin. I've heard about you." Hermione added and stared, as her uncle Killwillie kept going on and on about how "delightful" the American girl was yesterday after getting back from having afternoon tea. Only now the girl made her feel sick to her stomach since she was too sweet!

"Funny, I've heard nothing about you." Lili smiled, before her eyes wandered back to Duncan and how he kept shifting from foot to foot. He wasn't sure he wanted to be in the room when Hermione opens her trap about their recent dating travesty.

"I'm Hermione and I see you've met my boyfriend Duncan." Hermione implied smartly.

"I had no idea." Lili spoke slowly and softly, as her heart sank, to the floor. She then decided she was crazy for liking him, since he's got a girlfriend that he neglected to "speak" up about! "Well, I'm going…Nice to meet you, Hermione. " She nodded her head and started to walk out…

"Hold on. I'll walk you…" Duncan started to say with fumbling mannerisms, as he now felt horrible for the position Hermione put them both in. He followed her outside immediately.

"Lil- I—"

"Don't explain. I had absolutely no clue that you are infact "with" someone. That was quite foolish of me to assume that even though you told me you weren't yesterday. Anyway, I have to go meet Paul, but we can be friends. I'm not mad at you, Duncan. I understand." Lili shuttled off quickly before she could hear him answer. She basically felt quite inadequate thinking someone as sweet as him would actually be interested in her!

"Oh Bl---dy---" Duncan cursed feeling dumb multiplied by twenty. He felt more for her than a friend! He narrowed his eyes in on the situation in his cottage. He was now determined to set Hermione straight, since he had told her time and time again that they weren't an item!

Lili's shuttle became a quick-footed run. Now that confusion had set in with more doubt, she decided it was best to just move forward, but every time she did, something always went ghastly wrong! She was now embarrassed by how naïve she was with Duncan. As she neared the shore of the loch, she found Paul, preparing two kayaks for their afternoon float.

"Ahoy there!" She called out with a laugh, but as Lili was nearing the shore, both of them heard a LOUD yell coming from the direction of the lawn…

"Out of the way!! LOOOKKKK OUUUTTT!!!" Molly cried as Golly and her were on a bicycle built for two! The tandem swerved to the right and then the left before the pair plummeted into the water ahead!

Golly laughed, "Mol, a fine...er…swim, wasn't it?"

Molly laughed back, "Yes, indeed, Golly!"

Paul looked at them both with some concern. "Are you both alright?" As he fished the tandem out of the water and placed it on shore.

"I'm wonderful! Andrew has been teaching me how to drive again, as you both know. So Golly and I decided last night that I needed to learn how to steer, since it's the most important part of driving. And since its best on a bicycle, we went back to that shop you rented your bike from Lili and…"

"Here we are." Golly added, finishing her thought. The biking pair was now completely soaked, but smiling away…

"Going for a float?" Molly asked as her eyes focused on the kayaks.

"Yes." Lili nodded and laughed for a moment at the two old drenched friends. She was amazed at how well they got along, and it almost made her wonder why they weren't together. Provided she didn't know Andrew very well, but Molly mentioned this morning that she had been spending her evenings with Golly while Andrew was off working in his gallery. Perhaps, something more was brewing?

Lexie had told Lili that Molly wasn't with Andrew, as they were just friends. She tried to push out the thoughts about Duncan and his girlfriend out of her mind and decided to pick up a double-ended paddle for the kayak adventure that Paul and her were about to embark on.

Duncan walked back into his home and Hermione smiled at him. "There you are. I brought this since Aunt Liz assumed you would want to work on it. For a manager, you need to be careful with the reservations. You can't keep things lying around…" she lectured, as Duncan started to fume at her… "Dunc, what's a matter?"

"Nothin', no everythin', no, Hermione…ye better go now." Duncan started to explain and fumbling on and on in his mind about how to tell her to politely get lost! He was in no mood for her to nag him about his job or any of his personal matters. He then wanted to shove her out the door!

"My mother offered you a job months ago, so don't forget that." Hermione corrected him. Lady Dorothea, Hermione's mother, had offered him a job at a different inn, but he declined, as he wanted to avoid his "admirer" at all costs.

"No, Hermione, I like my job at my Aunt's now and it helped pay for a few of the house damages from that bomb, before boss told me not to worry about it. Now I'm saving my wages, and yer mother cannot change me mind. This isn't about money either. "

"Fine, I see. It's that girl who was here, wasn't it?" Hermione started to question and she already knew the answer. She rolled her eyes at the thought of him with her! He continued to try to gently, but firmly guide her towards the doorway.

"Look, I am not explainin' it to ya…" Duncan defended himself, trying not to blow a gasket in front of her.

"We went on a date! You fancied getting to know me!" Hermione argued. She was suddenly getting quite jealous at this new girl's hold on him. She stopped in front of him with an awful glare, wondering what his reaction was going to be to her retort.

"I was set up on a date with you, aye, but I decided to still date other people. I'm not with ya, Hermione. Yer bein' delusional!" Duncan then carted her out the door. Hermione was now upset and very annoyed that she wasn't getting her way with him. But suddenly her tune changed as she could make things very difficult for the new girl in Glenbogle.

"I am not being delusional." She muttered and then yelled at the shut front door, "For your information, I hope ya have more brains with the next lass you try to get on with!" As she stomped off in a huff, Duncan rolled his eyes and shook his head while watching her walk away in the window. He then shrugged before he walked back into his lounge to clean up lunch and noticed a heavy black bag on the floor near the sofa…it was Lili's. It looked important and so he decided to go off to find her to explain everything…while slinging the bag over his shoulder.

Paul watched her grab the paddle and then questioned, "You know how to steer one of these right?"

"Yes, I do. It's been awhile, but I know how to paddle both a kayak and a canoe." She nodded.

"Well, then, lets paddle off to---" as he pointed out the island not far from the shore." that island out there. Think you can handle it?" He asked smartly.

"Sure, you're on." She challenged.

After thirty minutes of paddling, they finally reached the shore of the small island, Paul jumped out of his kayak and pulled it to shore while she treaded water in hers. He then pulled her kayak in. She climbed out, and at first neglected to take his hand that had been offered to help her up, but she grabbed hold of it anyway. They walked around the island, checking out the view from all sides. "This is…"

"Beautiful." Paul asked, while not taking his eyes off of her.

"Yes," She answered with a hint of misery as he could tell something was wrong…

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little confused that's all." She answered, trying to get along with him. She still wasn't interested in him, the way he was with her…

"What about?"

"Well, first off, we're supposed to go to an Art Show, you and I. I told Lex, I'd only go if you do." She explained.

"I know. That's tonight." He answered, remembering the conversation at dinner that Molly had brought up, "We're going, you and I."

"Second, I had no idea, Duncan had a girlfriend!" She added, which made Paul burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just…" He kept laughing as he knew he'd be winning that bet a lot sooner than he thought, especially if Hermione kept pestering Duncan and setting doubts in Lili's mind about him liking her!

"I wouldn't laugh, if I were you." She stated sharply as he was starting to tick her off again.

"Sorry. Just don't see Duncan as dating material for someone quite like you." He assured her. Because I see you with me…his mind called out as his eyes remained on her face. She had turned her head to look out at the water, trying to think of away to react to his bold statement.

"So who do you see me as dating material for?" She retorted remembering all about the kitchen and his confession about his "feelings."

He winked, hoping she knew the answer to her own question without him having to come out and say it...he then watched her nose crinkle and her eyes roll.

"I don't believe I'm having this talk with someone I work with." She shook her head in disbelief. She worked with him now and normally she didn't date her co-workers, not since her soon ex-husband was one! She then added in her mind…what a joke that marriage was…

"What's wrong with dating me? I know I blew it yesterday telling you I didn't want to since I used Molly as an excuse, and then admitting I'm soft for you last night. Besides, we're a good pair... you and I." He tried to argue his case but she wasn't buying any of it…

"You sound too sure of yourself." She commented, watching him walk closer to her. She didn't back away. She was going to stand her ground once again…and put him in his place if he needed it…

"I told you sorry last night for getting off on the wrong foot. I thought you had forgiven me when we…"

"When you kissed me." She corrected, as she had no part in the moment. She was now thinking of ways to combat him…

"Aye, okay, but you kissed back, you know." He nodded, attempting to lower in and kiss her once again, but…they heard, "HEY LIL!" as Duncan was coming into the cove on Hector, Archie's father's jet ski! Their heads turned in his direction...

Duncan hopped off the jet ski and he knew Paul had broken the first rule of no dangerous outings, hence he felt it was okay to join them! Yet, he'd made note in his mind to keep it quiet about touching her with his limbs and lips at his croft earlier. "I thought the rightful owner would …" As he held out her laptop, but he didn't drop it instead he handed her the black case.

"Oh my, thanks. I forgot to go back for that. Just hold onto it because it's electronics and if it falls into the water, it's toast!" She added trying to explain that H2O and anything computer related is a catastrophe in the making! Of course, Paul rolled his eyes since she was talking to the daft airhead, Duncan, who didn't know the difference between a hole in the ground or becoming electrocuted by a laptop!

"Oh right. Sorry. I have plans for buying another one of these..." He smiled off on a tangent how his pc was destroyed by the explosion, while his face went into a scowl at Paul, who was rolling his eyes.

"Great, well. I think paddling back might be a good idea now." She suggested, picking up weird vibes between the men.

"Um, I suspected we could have a kind word or two." Duncan asked her, trying to remain cool. He still wanted to clear up the "misunderstanding" from lunch.

"No, just wait 'til we're back at the shore, I'd hate to keep you from other people." She answered halfheartedly. He picked up on her change of mood too and didn't like how she had brought up "other people" since he could only think she was talking about Hermione.

"No, it cannot wait." He responded, while adding in a low voice, "Can I have a word, please?"

"I believe she asked you kindly to---?"

"Shut it." Duncan growled under his breath, getting irritated at Paul trying to defend her. He knew he didn't care about her, just trying to win his stupid pointless gamble he had made with him.

"Okay, we'll talk later…let's just get back to shore and head to the house." She suggested, as she decided to take it upon herself as peacemaker between the men.

"Fine idea. You heard her well, Dunc." Paul nodded.

"Yea." He then mumbled, not amused. Duncan walked over to the jet ski and climbed back on, turning up the throttle and spinning off into the direction of the castle. Lili wasn't sure of what to make of him now…he normally wasn't irritated with her, well, at least since she had arrived!

**Chapter Eleven… Andrew's Art Show…**

After the whole "dangerous" outing, Lili was getting herself dressed up for the gallery. She was in the middle of pulling a black spaghetti strapped dress down over her long slender body, when Lexie entered, "You look so beautiful." as she zipped up the back of Lili's dress.

"Why aren't you ready?" Lili asked wondering why Lexie was still in day clothes and not dressed up for the night out.

"I'm not going. I talked to Arch and he decided he was still going to go to show faith for his mother and her artwork. He also agreed I should stay here and rest. Duncan is still going to help me out, as sort of a tag team effort."

"Why don't I stay here too?" Lili asked, but Lexie shook her head "No".

"Not necessary." She smiled as Lili buckled her high dress heels. She then stood in front of the mirror to fix her chest and fiddled with her upswept hair. She hated playing dress up…

"I'm not used to this! This is driving me crazy! I look like a woman going to a FUNERAL!" She hollered at her cousin, in hope to be told, she could stay at the house as she fidgeted with her dressed up body once again.

"Just relax, you'll be fine." Lexie grinned with reassurance behind her in the mirror. She then joked at her cousin's idea of a funeral dress… "You'll knock 'em dead."

"I'll knock them somewhere." Lili laughed out loud before giving up on fixing herself. Lexie laughed too. She loved having Lili around, but she was starting to get depressed at the idea of her leaving Glenbogle to head "home". Lexie then reminded herself that's going to be weeks from now!

"Something for you to wear with that dress." Lexie pulled out her row of pearls and wrapped them around Lili's neck while fastening the clasp.

"Lex, you don't have to…"

"No, I want to." She smiled kindly looking at them both in the mirror once again. Then there was a knock at the door, Lili released a slow breath and hugged her cousin as Molly stood in the doorway.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous!" Molly chanted, while grabbing Lili by the arm and carting her away. Lili gave Lexie a "PLEASE help me look…" but her cousin avoided it and said…

"Have a wonderful time!" As Lexie watched Lili and Molly disappear from the hallway. She then heard her babies start to call out for her.

Lili slowly and steadily made way down the stairs to the main foyer. She had made sure she had a purse at her side. "You're going to enjoy, this show. I've been working so hard on my painting, dear." Molly said excitedly as they walked down to the bottom step. Archie and Paul were already waiting for the women. They were dressed just as formal, with a suit coat, bow tie and of course a colored family tartan.

Duncan came walking from the kitchen and stared at Lili and gulped. He was at loss for words about how magnificent she looked. His eyes narrowed in at meathead once again. Paul just smiled and nodded at Duncan. He was "the one" spending the evening with Lili and he liked it, no loved it, especially that Duncan had no control over it!

Molly stated simply, "Duncan, take care of Lexie and my grandchildren, we'll be back soon. I plan on returning my son back to his wife as soon as possible."

Duncan nodded, still staring at Lili. She glanced back at him before tucking her arm under Paul's and they walked towards the door.

"Take yer time, Molly. I know he'll back soon." Lexie joked from the top of the stairs while carrying both babies in her arms.

Archie made a point to climb the stairs and help carry one of the infants. He then drew in his wife for a long soulful kiss, before implying, "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Positive, I should stay here, besides Dunc, will help." She grinned as she kissed him "Good Bye." Lexie, the twins, and Duncan watched the group leave before she asked her old friend, "You and I need to have a word."

"Whad 'bout?" Duncan answered with bewilderment, but his best mate nodded matter of factly, while leading them into the sitting room. The room was wall-to-wall baby gear, as Lexie placed the two babes into a playpen before turning her attention to him.

"What's matter with ya?" She added while hitting him upside the head with her hand!

"How do ya mean?" He replied, trying to duck another swatting blow from Lexie!

"Keepin' your soft spot fer me cousin such a secret?!"

Duncan stopped short and stared at her before replying, with a large gulp, "The thought never crossed me mind, Lex. Sorry."

"You made the gal brekky in bed? That should have suspected you to make note of it to me!" Lexie firmly stated, slightly upset at how her friend neglected talking to her and the fact she had to bring it up to him!

"How'd you---?" He was about to ask, but then stopped himself, he knew Lili must have mentioned it. Did she mention the lunch today too? He felt awful at how he had invited her for lunch and then Hermione showed up with his reservation book and scared the poor girl away. Well, he did it on his own, he figured, but what else did Lexie, know?

"Lil, mentioned it this mornin'." Lexie spoke up, while covering up Jayne and Wayne with baby blankets.

"OK... Hermione showed up while I had Lili down for lunch at me place." He explained, wanting Lexie to hear his side of the story. She looked at him confused, unsure of what he was trying to explain.

"Lunch?" She asked, as he didn't make his cousin one meal but now two? Her eyes narrowed and brows furrowed…

"Uh, oh. I s'pose ye dun no 'bout that do ya?" Duncan admitted, but it was too late, Lexie was starting to get ugly.

"Are ya mad? Ye've been courtin' Lil an' Hermione is still in the picture? Ye're as daft as my brother in law!" Lexie accused, while Duncan searched for a way to dig himself out of the hole he just put himself in!

"Hermione isn't me steady girlfriend an' will not be! She's a head case, Lex, why would I continue to date her! Lili won't even speak or look at me! Paul, the bl—dy meathead, he lied to her openly and he gets to go somewhere with her!"

"Am I to blame Lil?" Lexie retorted scoffing at him. "Ya still have feelings fer her?"

"Well, I dun no, ye keep pushing her to date numskull!" Duncan added, getting furious about Lili being with Paul right now at the show.

"Do ya have somethin' for Lil? Answer me this, Dunc, or I blab to the whole world yer love fer Hermione!" Lexie challenged, knowing Duncan would fall for it. And he did…

"Aye, I do have somethin' fer her!" Duncan nodded simply, calling attention to himself. "I've only known her for two long days and I'm intrigued! She's quite a looker, Lex, but it's not her beauty that I'm fallin' fer, as it's her sophisticated charm! She's intelligent! She's---" Lexie's laughter cut him off and he stared at her with a hurt look on his face. She called his bluff and they weren't even playing cards!

"Alright, I s'pose. But Dunc, say somethin', ya told me Archie and I belonged together when we were having doubts about getting married-hours before we were wed on the hillside…it's time to stand yer ground with Lil. I also remember tellin' ya about having a bigger net to catch a woman. Well you don't need one because I saw how she looked at ya tonight. She's already been caught by you!"

"I'd stand up, Lex, but I keep being knocked down!" Duncan groaned, while sitting down on the antique sofa as he hung his head. Lexie stopped picking up baby toys and smiled, as she then sat herself down next to Duncan. He then asked, realizing what his friend had just told him, "Wait, ya think she likes me too?"

"Duh! What do ya think? Am I to do the same fer ya---help stand ya up when you're knocked down? If it's the case, Dunc, just leave it to me, Aye? Forget Paul and how he is challenging ya…I see who my cousin likes the most…and it's not my brother in law…" She implied, suddenly it meant more to her to set things straight as far as her cousin was concerned about who she was interested in dating more. She felt a huge responsibility for creating such a love mess in the first place for her old best friend. Duncan nodded, while still thinking about the love mess in despair…he then thought about the bet…but pushed it out of his mind. He had won a bet without having to wager one!

At the Art Show…

"Cannot believe it!" Molly cried, as she raised her face to her hands, in shock that her paintings were selling like hot cakes, as the buyers really liked her work!

"Of course you can." Lili grinned, while hugging Molly. "They're wonderful. You have such a gift for painting!"

The show was just about over, as many men and women in Glenbogle had arrived to check out the local artists. Many greeted Molly since they had known her for decades and also Archie was welcomed quite a bit since he was the Laird. Andrew was non-stop on his feet and by the time he got to talk to his favorite artist, it was the end of the night. He finally had some time to break his own news to her…He took her arm and arm to a corner of the room. Archie, Paul and Lili watched…

"Mol," Andrew smiled as he hugged her tight and she smiled back brightly at him.

"Andrew, this was just such a thrill, but charming for you to do for me." She replied, as he sat her down in a chair, next to him.

"You deserve it. I'm afraid, Molly, I have some news to tell you." Andrew replied, as sadness swept into his tone and her eyes widened.

"Is something a matter?" She asked, in a whisper, realizing he was being serious.

"Yes, I am moving to America in a couple days. I was offered a job at a gallery in Boston. But I have every intention of bringing some of your work with me. That's how I got the job, as the buyer over there, knew I was looking for more upscale work." Andrew pointed out a man who was dressed in an Armani suit and red silk tie around his white collared shirt. He stuck out like a sore thumb as he nodded to Andrew, and tipped his glass towards him, while drinking a beverage.

"You're moving? How splendid! Actually, I'm not upset in the least, as I was going to suggest to you my moving out of the cottage since my part of the house has been fixed up."

"Well, now, my dear Molly, you don't have to." Andrew reassured her, as he was sad to leave her, but knew she wasn't interested in being with him in a partnership. He could always count on her as a friend, but never a girlfriend.

Hermione and Killwillie approached Paul, Archie and Lili…

"Good eve, Ms. MacKinney." Killwillie nodded his head. He then turned his face to Archie…

"Archie, have to taken into reconsideration to my job offer in New York?" He asked, as everything was about business…He was still trying to talk the laird into running his restaurant in the city. But Archie kept refusing…

"Ah, no. I decided I'm not interested. But if I change my mind, I'll be sure to let you know. Excuse me. I have to find my mother…" Archie answered. He refused the job offer because of Lexie's protests about leaving Glenbogle since she had just given birth to the twins. He walked off leaving Lexie's set up pair to deal with Hermione and her uncle. Hermione's eyes never left Lili. She was jealous and still hurt at how she was "dumped" by Duncan for someone like her…

"Very well," Killwillie nodded, "I will join you." He followed Archie and left Hermione standing there with the pair…

Hermione then snickered, "How's Duncan?"

Lili looked at her baffled, "Excuse me?"

"I thought you'd be going to the…" Hermione was then cut off as Paul came to Lili's aid. He was going to set the lass straight as to who Lili was with…

"Actually Hermione, Lil and I are here together." Paul commented as Lili's stare went from Hermione to Paul and back again. "Right, Lil?"

Lili nodded, as her mind wandered, thinking about Duncan and how well he was helping Lexie out at home, and how badly she wanted to be there. But then her mind came shooting back into the reality of where she was…when Hermione replied…

"Oh good, I guess I was wrong about you." Hermione snickered once again…

"What do you mean?" Lili was starting to get annoyed at Hermione's probing!

"I figured Duncan would be off with you, that's all. Glad to know I was wrong." Hermione walked off.

"Let's go out and get some air…I think Arch wants to head home…" Paul added, trying to put an arm around her and led her out of the building…

"Mother," Archie called out, as the most of the visitors were leaving the gallery and he wanted to get back to Lexie as soon as possible. Killwillie was right behind him. He nodded to Andrew and then to Molly.

"Dear Molly, you still couldn't talk your son into working for me." Killwillie instantly provoked.

"No, but maybe one day." She winked, but she could tell Archie was getting restless and when her son acted like this, he was hard to be around!

"Shall we leave mother?" Archie asked, looking at her and then nodding to Andrew and Killwillie.

"Yes, well. I'm glad you told me." Molly added, nodding at Andrew as her face leaned in as he pulled her cheek in close and gave it a sweet peck.

"My dear Molly, I will never forget you." He replied. "Time to go, is it?"

"Yes, it is time to go." Molly stood up with Andrew as she walked over to Archie. Killwillie then noticed another guest at the show to chat with…Archie was then relieved to be off the topic of conversation!

Lili and Paul were outside when he asked her about Hermione. "Sorry about Hermione, but she gets that way, pushy and nosy, like her mother, Lady Dorothea. What did you say to give her the impression you were with Duncan?"

Lili stopped for a moment and asked, "I didn't say anything…Wait, she's not with him?"

Paul nodded his head "no." He remembered how offended she was after he had told her Duncan wasn't her type of "dating material."

"I met her at Duncan's when we were having lunch. She introduced herself and that Duncan was her "boyfriend." I had no idea that wasn't true…"

"No, it's not. She's a mental case that lass. He'd told me over and over he's not interested in her." Paul explained, and for a change, at that very moment, he wasn't thinking about his bet with Duncan...

"You can see everything." Lili chuckled, looking at the sky, as a small shiver went up her back, as she decided to change the topic as they walked towards the truck.

"Here," as Paul offered his short coat for her shoulders, while sounding out a saying under his breath. "It's a braw bricht moonicht nicht the nicht."

"Um…what did you---?" Lili laughed, at his previous statement.

"It's a beautiful bright moonlit night tonight." He grinned, while his body moved over to hers and he put his arm around her and helped her into the back of the truck. His eyes kept wandering to her long bare legs, but he smiled more at the fact that she seemed to be relaxing more with him tonight. He then entered from the other side of the truck, to sit next to her. "See, that's a planet." He pointed up above as his other arm reappeared around her shoulders. They both looked up at the sky through the truck's moon roof.

She laughed at him in response, looking up through the window as he stared at her facial expression, how her nose wrinkled when she disagreed, how her eyes gave out a quick bright light, as if an idea had come on and how her body moved forward, but his arm pulled her back to his body. "No, you're wrong." She laughed out loud nervously.

"Aye, right, it's Venus, planet of love." He chuckled along with her, as he then took her by surprise once more by going in for an intense kiss, while taking her breath away in the process. A tiny moan crept up from within her as she broke free from him.

"Um," She then tried to clear her throat and regain her posture, but her body and her tongue went numb. Paul glanced at her, hoping for more of a response than "UM".

"Well, this has been nice finally getting a chance to know you." She added feeling completely stupid and lost at her remark. She wasn't expecting him to try to kiss her! What happened to her putting him in his place, if he had tried something like that again?

"I agree, finally being able to enjoy our company and not the ill of it." He smiled, while pulling her head and neck forward with his hands, as he helped leaned her in for another kiss, more desirable to him than the first. She didn't have a chance to pull back from him, but when she did...she felt the romantic inklings only to appear quickly, and then dash away.

Her mind kept thinking about both men, who as she interested in more? She gave up the mind boggle when Molly and Archie came walking down the steps to the truck and climbed into the front seats. Paul glanced at Lili as she focused on Archie and Molly and safe conversation about the art gallery.

It was late by the time they walked back to the estate as the truck had broken down just as they reached the bridge on the lane…

"Oh no." Archie answered, unable to turn the engine over again. The truck had given out a putt, putt…sppputt… and then it stopped running.

"Well, we can always stroll in the moonlight." Molly added trying to make light of the situation with a "romantic tone".

"Just grand," Archie responded, aggravated, "Dunc fixed this thing yesterday right?"

"He did." Paul answered, trying to defend Duncan. He might not like fighting over a woman with him, but he did know about trucks and what made them run so well.

Archie reached over to the left side in the glove box for a flashlight. He found two and gave one to Paul and held onto one for himself. "Nice and a full moon too." He rolled his eyes at their luck and then climbed out of the driver side and walked over to the passenger side to help his mother get out. Lili went to get out of the truck as her hand rose for the door handle, but Paul touched her arm.

"Wait. I'll help you." He added, while vanishing from the backseat and reappearing in front of the back door of the driver side. He opened the door and extended a hand to help her out.

"Thanks." She smiled as the pair joined Molly and Archie. They all started to walk down the drive. However, as Lili was walking her high heel got caught in some gravel and she tripped forward and lost her balance. "YIKES! " She called out, while falling on her rear end with a thump. Paul tried not to laugh. "Great and these were expensive heels too!" She held up her broken high heel shoe with a pout. She then pulled off the other shoe revealing her bare feet as she sat on the ground and then pulled herself up to stand.

"Aye, you cannot walk back like this." Paul answered, before Molly agreed.

"No dear, it's not safe for your footsies." She nodded, before Archie cut in.

"So carry her then." Archie suggested annoyed at how the truck had broken down and how he missed his wife and little ones. He had worried about leaving Lexie with Duncan at first, but then his mind thought about how he looked forward to her company in their bed soon.

"Fine suggestion," Paul admitted, while bending forward to give Lili a piggyback.

"OK, but just don't, complain to me if you back aches in the morning!" She added climbing on board Paul's backside.

"Don't worry, you're a lot lighter than other things I've had the joy to carry." He replied, hiking her body upward and grabbing under her legs as her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm actually finding this quite romantic, how 'bout you?"

"Hah, yea, rom-an-tic." She laughed and rolled her eyes, while tightening her arms around his neck more, "How about the sleeper hold?"

"The what?" He asked puzzled.

"Sorry. A wrestling move and a little piggyback humor." She smiled with delight at how she had stumped him with her American words. He then chuckled, as he suddenly liked the idea of wrestling her when they would be alone...if they were in fact ever alone again...

It was a good 30 minutes before they finally made way to the house. Molly decided she was going to spend the night at the estate in her old room, since she didn't want to disturb Andrew and his packing. She neglected to talk about his move with any of her family members. Lexie was relieved when she spotted them walking up to the main entrance.

"Look what the full moon brought in." She laughed and then instantly went to Archie. He hugged her warmly and tightly. "I missed you, Mr. MacDonald."

"I missed you, Mrs. MacDonald." Archie replied, before Lexie took a look at the raggedness that the night had brought in.

"What happened?" She asked looking at Lili's bare feet as Paul set her down off of his back.

"I fell." Lili sighed and then showed her battle scar, her broken high heel that hung off of the slipper of her shoe. She then noticed a scrape on her right shin, as it wasn't deep, but it bled lightly.

"Ah," Lexie added, "I'll get you some cold water and a cloth to help clean that up." She said, but Paul chimed in…

"Nah, Lex, I'll take care of her. Just take yer husband to bed with you, since he's been crankin' about it for the past half of an hour!"

"I have not." Archie lied, but couldn't help it as his mouth went into an upward expression.

"Where's Duncan?" Lili asked suddenly as Paul's mood darkened. He knew she was going to ask about Duncan after he told her he wasn't with Hermione.

"I sent him home." Lexie added, but she knew all about his feelings for her cousin and she could tell Lili had a small thing for him. Lexie insisted sleeping on the old-fashioned sofa would wreck havoc on his back, so she sent her old friend home and reassured him she'd be safe n' sound.

"I see." Lili's voice started to lower…Lexie took notice of her cousin's disappointment, as she recognized an inkling of love when she saw it…

"C'mon, let's tend to your wound." Paul suggested, trying to change the subject, but Lili replied…

"You look exhausted, Paul, why don't you just worry about yourself and getting up to bed and I'll tend to it on my own." She gestured lightly but firm. "OK?"

"OK." He agreed, even though he didn't want to. I guess wrestling her would have to wait for another night, he thought.

"I'll help her." Lexie agreed, while following her cousin into the kitchen.

"This isn't necessary. You should go up to bed with Archie." Lili added as the women made way into the kitchen. They were out of an earshot of all of Lexie's family or thought they were…someone was at the kitchen door…listening in…it was Molly.

"No, I am need of a favor." Lexie replied as Lili looked at her with bafflement.

"A favor? You don't have to ask me for one…" Lili answered, as her face softened and her eyes tuned in on her cousin's new request.

"You need to have a word with Dunc." Lexie blurted outspokenly.

"Oh I see. He's upset that…" Lexie then cut off Lili.

"No you don't see, Lil. You don't know at all…" Lexie's voice became firm and assertive, since she wanted her cousin to listen closely. "He likes you."

"I see. I didn't talk to him earlier like he wanted…then Paul told me Duncan wasn't with Hermione. She's quite a piece of work since she was at the show."

"Aye, she is." Lexie nodded, realizing Paul had already talked to Lili about Hermione…"Oh okay, well…"

Archie appeared at the back kitchen entrance as he had come from their bedroom to check on the twins…"Lex?" He was getting impatient about going to bed, as his night had been tough enough! All he wanted now was her warm body to snuggle to, before the twins woke them both up again for a mid-night feeding.

"Alright, I'm comin'. Night Lil. Tend to yourself, okay?" Lexie smiled, but she was defeated and exhausted…she followed Archie out of the room.

"Night, I will." She replied. After Duncan and I straighten this mess out…she thought. She was still unaware of Molly's eyes watching and her ears that had been listening in…Molly was relieved that Archie had no idea she was spying on the conversation between the cousins. She then decided to continue to peek in at Lili…before deciding to head up for bed…

**Chapter Twelve…First night of togetherness… ****Just a little bit racy since it's PG-13. ****J**** The song quoted: Your Body is a Wonderland by: John Mayer. ****J**

Lili had crept out of the back door of the kitchen. Moments before, she quickly used a knife and chopped off the other heel to her shoe and fixed the shoes so she could wear them out. Her footsteps were light pitter-patters on the gravel as she wandered down the path to Duncan's croft. She noticed a light on and smiled. She knew he was alone. At first she thought she was being followed and turned her body to see no one behind her. The follower had cleverly hid in the bushes nearby as jealousy loomed over...

She knocked at the door and hoped that he was really truly by himself. "Uhh, hi…" She heard as the door opened and his eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"Is it too late for that chat?" She asked, hoping he'd let her in…she wanted to just get the whole talk over with…for her own peace of mind.

"Ouck, um, hold on…" He shut the door in her face accidentally, as she heard him shout to himself, "YEA!" before opening it again. "Hi ya," as he rested his arm on the door frame trying to be seductive, "C'mon in…"

"OK, I see you're trying to do a Rico Suave move, just stop it, alright?" She laughed, as she saw right through him...

"Rico who?" He looked at her puzzled, wondering if his charm was still working on her.

"Never-mind." She shook her head, not in the mood to stump Duncan with her American comments…She walked past him.

"Look, about earlier in the day…I…" Duncan started to explain, while closing the door to his home, but Lili walked forward and openly, lovingly drew him in for a long awaited kiss. She went to draw away and he pulled her in again, and this time their lips parted and tongues lightly entwined.

"I know all about it, Duncan." She said in response and relieved, because she wasn't crazy that he did like her...the decision that had been battled out in her mind, was then put to a rest!

"'Bout?" He pulled away, to scan her face for an answer.

"About Hermione," She explained, but Duncan didn't let her finish…he assumed Lexie said something to make her want to talk to him again and he decided he'd praise her later. He embraced her once again and wanted to pull her in for one more lip-lock. He had no idea his betting partner had said something about him not being with Killwillie's niece!

"You're pretty." He smiled, as he was happy to see her still wearing that dress and her hair was still pulled back from her face. "I mean you look---"

"Thanks. I know." She laughed at how conceited her answer sounded. He didn't seem to care that she doubted herself. He instead reached out for her hand and pulled her into another room of his cottage as they walked down a hallway hand in hand. She smiled, as she looked at the books that lined the walls in the small but quaint bedroom. It was like he was showing her a new world, one of just fairytales, history, nature and animals, heritage, traveling, and of course, then mysteries. He stared at her as she read the titles of the books in her mind. "We both have a need to read."

"Aye, I've read each copy at least twice…there are some books on that shelf that I have yet to look at." He added with a laugh. "I do play pc games…but my computer was destroyed in the explosion. While I save for my new one, I'm readin' me books! That and my crazy love for comics…"

"Perhaps, we'll get to them together one day? You know, reading loves company. Funny, had I known you love computer games, I would have brought the laptop with me again!" She suggested and laughed, as her reading gesture caught him off guard. He had never dated a woman interested in reading, let alone with him. The bigger plus was she didn't care that he had an addiction for computer games! She looked at him in his tee shirt and a pair of jogger's sweats. She hadn't seen him out of the "kilt" since she had arrived days ago. "You're not…"

"Nah, I normally go out for a jog on the trails, but tonight t'was different since I helped Lex watch the twins. I hardly ever wear wool to bed, as it's too itchy and scratchy. Speaking of scratches…" he saw her shin and wondered what had happened.

"Oh, I fell down, clumsy me, since we were walking in the dark. The truck broke down by the way and we had to walk from the bridge. Anyway, I broke my heel when I fell and then I decided I needed to walk evenly down here so I broke the other heel using one of Marina's butcher's knives. I didn't want to have to go up to my room for my sneakers." She laughed, while taking off the shoes and showing him the soles.

"Inventive, me like." He grinned wide, laughing at the state of her shoes.

"You think? I figured I'd go bike riding in them next. You know, fashionable biking attire!" She laughed, but then the silence kicked in like earlier in the day as they had lain lengthwise on his sofa and hardly touching their noontime meal.

Duncan decided to leave the room after instructing and pulling her down to sit on the bed, "Sit here…don't go anywhere!" He came back with an aloe plant tip and a bandage. He squeezed the green leaf and white lotion appeared as his finger wiped the lotion off before he pulled up her leg and steadied it on his lap. His fingers circled onto the scrape, as the lotion smoothed over it and she could feel the coolness. He then gently blew out air over the scrape from his lips.

She gave out small giggle. "That tickles."

"Aye, well. Aloe's good for the healing flesh, that and a Scot's folks wooing. You know, bitin' and scratchin'?" He answered husky and then placed the bandage on her shin. She laughed at the idea of biting and scratching him, just to get more of his attention.

He returned with a laugh, before asking, "How'd da show go?" He placed the aloe tip on a bedside table near him. He didn't release her leg, but allowed her to rest it upward on his lap, as he stared up into her eyes.

"Fine. Molly is incredible. Her artwork is fantastic. She sold so many paintings too. Andrew did a great job helping her out." Lili explained as he could tell she enjoyed herself at the show. He didn't want to bring up Paul, but she did.

_…You got this room for two._

_One thing I'd love to do,_

_Discover me discovering you._

"Paul and I got along okay." She spoke out, but she could sense the uneasiness. "I just don't see myself with him. He's more of a friend and I need those since I still have my divorce to see to..."

"Understand." He nodded slowly. He loved her being herself, as it relieved him knowing she wasn't interested in Paul as much as he was in her. But still he had to take caution with her, as she did mention her divorce. "You need to make yourself happy, Lil."

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain._

_One pair of candy lips,_

_And your bubble gum tongue._

"Yes, I do. If it sounds silly, right now I am." She smiled genuinely and he took her smile as a for sure sign to dart in for another slow, heartwarming, butterflies in the tummy lip lock.

"Ye're happy here?" He asked, as his eyes viewed her face closely and her freckles that had seemed to speckle her nose from the summer sun…

"Yes, I am. I've only been here for a couple days…I guess you'll tell me, I'll get tired of it…right?" She asked.

"Oh no, I love it. I've been here since Lexie started as a cook years ago. I can't picture any place I'd rather be…except Glasgow. I miss my parents from time to time…but not the city, really…"

She smiled again and he smiled back at her…He leaned into her…

_'Cause if you want love,_

_We'll make it._

_Swim in a deep sea of blankets,_

_Take all of your big plans, _

_And break 'em._

_This is bound to be awhile…_

_Your Body is Wonderland…_

_Your body is a wonder I lose my hands._

_Your Body is a Wonderland…_

His arms went to embrace her again as her leg that had been lifted upward returned to the floor. The two bodies reclined down onto the bed. Her hands found the hem to his shirt and tugged upward, and exposing his bare chest as her chin tipped upward to receive his kiss… he lowered his lips down to hers again.

They tumbled with him on top, then her and then him until she was on top once again. Passionate kisses, darting eyes, fireworks shooting off around them… He sweetly found the zipper to her dress at the top and slowly zippered it down with his curiously wandering fingertips, with their lips still fused together and creating a personal heat between their souls. He smiled as he helped slip her out of the black fabric, by pulling the straps on her shoulders down and exposing her lace undergarments.

_Sumthin' about the way, _

_The hair falls in your face_

_I love the shape you take _

_When crawling towards the pillow case_

_You tell me where to go_

_Though I might lead to find it_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed, _

_Without my hand behind it._

_If you want love,_

_We'll make it._

_Swim in a deep sea of blankets,_

_Take all of your big plans, _

_And break 'em._

_This is bound to be awhile…_

_Your Body is a Wonderland…_

_Your body is a wonder I lose my hands._

_Your Body is a Wonderland…_

"Um…" She giggled, noticing how carried away they were getting. She was comfortable being with him, regardless if they were destined to be together tonight or not. She laughed at the baffled look on his face…both of them half naked, tumbling around without a care…

"What's wrong? This isn't such a great idea is it? I like you…" He blurted out, only to make her want him more. He relaxed after being kissed by her again!

_Damn baby._

_You frustrate me._

_I know you're mine. _

_All mine, all mine._

_But you look so good _

_It hurts sometimes…_

"I like you too but…" She added, then getting self-conscious at her response…she was wondering what the repercussions where going to be the next day. They just barely met and hardly know each other…would he walk in a different direction like all the men she's dealt with before on dates and not one night stands. She only had one one-night stand and it was a disaster…she was under the impression the guy had liked her…but he was playing her instead. She also didn't want to cause any problems and upset people if they got together…

"Stop, Aye?" He asked, wanting the answer to be no, but they could save the venture for a better night. They both decided against stopping as she had swooped in to rest her lips on his once again.

"No, I meant I'd like to…" She replied with a smile as her hands then wandered down to the waistline of his jogging pants…he helped her slip them the rest of the way down his body length.

"Let's get under the covers…" He added with a smile as he lifted her body upwards and pulled the blankets down. She helped him pull the covers up to their necks and once they were in bed, he asked... "Lil?"

"Yes?" She answered, as she still thought about the consequences of being together…

"I don't think we should say anything about this to Lex. I can see her flippin' out at me…I mean she knows I like you but I don't think she should know…you know…within two days." He started to suggest as she tuned her body to face him.

"I got it. I was going to talk about that actually. Paul really likes me and I'm afraid if I said something to him…" Duncan darted forward to kiss her…he wasn't going to let Paul ruin their loving mood. She backed away. "This is serious here, Dunc. I don't want to upset him, but I know I am going to have to tell him. I just think we should watch what we do around each other, until I get the nerve to say it. I will. Don't think I'm not going to say something to him…" She trailed on and on…He liked her even more when she rambled!

"I agree." He nodded, before a concerned look came over his face. His concern was about two things: the bet had made with Paul and how he's going to react to them being together and also if they were actually together... "Long as I'm notta one nighta."

She let out a smile…"I don't think so...Now what gave you that idea?" As relief came over her…since they had been worrying about the same things! She drew him in for a light lip lock before rolling over onto her side as he had managed to spoon himself to her hind side. They lay still wrapped up into each other's arms, craving the feel of their skin. As it wasn't long until they were so cuddled together that their naked beings relaxed, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Your Body is a Wonderland…_

_Your body is a wonder I lose my hands._

_Your Body is a Wonderland…_

_Your Body is a Wonderland…_

_I'm never speakin' up again _

_Now there's no reason_

_I've got the kind of love in my hands,_

_To last all seasons and seasons…_

In the next morning, Golly had called out, "Duncan!" Lili was sleeping as she had a trapped Duncan's arm under her body. He checked the clock and then mumbled, "Crap! Late!!" He tried to move his arm from under her. He tapped her shoulder, but she didn't budge until he tugged his arm again…she moaned and then rolled off of him. He heard Golly now hollering again for him on his front stoop.

"Dunc! Ye're late getting' the day going here…"

Relieved to be free, he picked up his boxers and pulled them on from the pile of clothing that was scattered around the room. He then heard Golly again only he was in his kitchen! "Gol! I'll be right there!" He yelled as he searched for his shirt, kilt, and then his boots…putting them all on very quickly. He had to head Golly off at the pass, as he couldn't find Lili sleeping in his bed! He walked out of the room…unaware that the foot of his boot was caught on a piece of cloth that tailed out with him!

Golly stood there with his arms folded on his chest. "Are ya daft? It's almost noon and the wolves need to be fed!" Golly shouted before looking down at Duncan's boot. His eyes wandered to the black lace bra attached to it. Duncan blushed right away and pulled it off his boot and stuck it behind his back. He gulped. Funny how his relative always caught on to things that Duncan was up to…at the most awkward of times…then again everything with Duncan…in Golly's view was awkward or just stupid.

"I see, why ye're starvin' the wolves!" Golly then lifted his eyes…"Ye're still not alone?" He could tell by Duncan's manner, as he was keeping something from him.

Duncan gulped very nervously, "Um, no, not exactly…I mean yes. Aye, yes…"

Golly stood there for a yes or no answer…"Which one is it, Laddy?"

"OK, um, Lili is here…" He admitted and lowered his head, only to raise it again to look at Golly.

"Yankee?" He voice rose, like his friend was nuts! "Lex finds out what you two have been doin'---!"

"Aye…Shhhh, keep yer voice down." Duncan nodded, putting a finger to his lips. He wasn't going to tell Golly everything, especially not the bet he had with Paul. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone our "wee" secret. We both agreed to keep it quiet since Paul has a thing for her and she's going to tell him about us. Lexie already knows I'm sweet on Lil and she fer I…she just doesn't know…YOU KNOW…"

"I heard Yanks act fast, but not---" Golly cut himself off… Duncan's eyes narrowed to glare at him. He knew she wasn't THAT WAY--she didn't just pick anyone to fall into bed with, as the old man immediately shut right up!

"Sorry, son. I didn't mean it to sound like that." Golly shook his head with a reply.

"Tis okay. See ya outside." Duncan added and Golly nodded, walking out the door. He then let out a breath of relief. Before running back into his bedroom with the bra in his hands, he dropped it on the pile of Lili's clothes and was about to walk out when…

"Who was that?" Lili asked groggily, while sitting up. She had a sheet wrapped around her chest and looked at him…" What time is it?" She glanced at the clock. "Oh st! I was supposed to meet Paul at the office twenty minutes ago!"

"It's no one. Just tell Paul you over slept and blame it on the time difference or something. Here borrow my running pants and tee shirt…" He tossed clothing at her, in hopes no one would know that she was coming from his croft. "Just leave your dress here or what not…Paul won't know ya were here, if he sees ya in something different than yer dress. I'll see you later…" He ran from the room and then back again. He hopped onto the bed, crawled up to her sitting form, leaned in and gave her a couple lip brushes before running out of the room again. "Bye…"

"Bye." She laughed, after he swooped in for one last final kiss, and at his bumbling as he tripped over his feet and ran out of the room…she was still attracted to him even on the morning after!

**Chapter Thirteen…Tuesday…**

About three days went by, and Lili was returning from the office, when she noticed Golly talking to a brown haired man. He turned, as she recognized his familiar face…she was stunned and then her annoyance became apparent when she walked herself and the bicycle that Duncan had loaned her, up to him. She then hit the kickstand with her right foot and stood up the bike. She was stunned that he was here…

"Danny?"

"Surprise! Sweetheart, I'm here to see you." He explained trying not to further startle her, even though he acted nervous, and to Lili, completely insane! The soon ex-couple had no inkling that they were about to put on a show for the habitants of the Glenbogle Estate. Molly and Lexie (with the twins) were walking from the main garden, when they noticed Lili venturing over to the young gentleman. Molly pulled Lexie into the bushes as they spied on the exchange.

"I hate your surprises and don't call me sweetheart." Lili replied, as her eyes narrowed at him. "I see you have the paperwork, so you've agreed to sign them. There was no need to come here as the lawyer---"

"I want to be with you. " He blurted out, which made Lili uneasy. She didn't like the confrontation in front of Golly. As Paul and Duncan came out of the house, hearing his bold "I want you back" statement as well. The three men were ready and willing to defend her honor. She didn't glance back at the men. She just stood there staring at Danny wanting a reason of why he was here.

"Oh really? I seem to remember correctly you…" Her anger started to bubble more with her response.

"It's past history, Lil, I came here to take you home where you belong." He added, as his eyes were focused on her.

"Oh, I see. I decide to move on with my life and suddenly you can't handle it? I'm across the Atlantic, Danny…doesn't that clue you in on how I'm feeling? You were in bed with my best friend, or have you forgotten that little fact before tried to track me down?" Her anger then boiled over, she was frustrated that he was still trying to tell her what to do…

"I didn't track you down, as your father told me…"

"Leave my father out of this! Are the papers signed?" She shouted, as she glared at him…he tried to act like nothing was wrong with him being there!

"No, I didn't sign them. Lil, I meant what I said…I miss you." He answered, before shortening the distance between the both of them. Only to make her feel worse, but she stood her ground. She wasn't going to let him bully her or play with her head anymore or less.

Meanwhile, Lexie was getting edgy at Molly telling her to stay put. She wanted to give that man the what for after hurting her cousin so much. They over heard her yelling at him about the divorce papers and she simply assumed he was in fact Lili's soon ex-husband. "I should go over there and tell him to leave the land. I wish Arch were here. "

Archie had gone off to town since he figured Duncan would fix the truck once he bought the new parts for it. The water pump and fuse had given away at the same time and that's why the truck shut down automatically days ago.

"No, just let her fight her own battle. It looks like Paul, Duncan and Golly are there incase she needs them. This is better than The Eastenders!" Molly exclaimed only for Lexie to Shhhh! her. She was comparing the scene in the driveway to a TV drama. The twins were fast asleep in two sling carriers off of Lexie's arms, and had no idea about the chaos going on, as they peacefully dozed away, enjoying the warmth, and closeness of their mother.

"What is she doing?" Lexie cried, as she watched Lili take Golly's rifle and her eyes grew wide with concern.

"Can I borrow this for a moment?" Lili asked Golly, as he raised the handle of the rifle to hand it to her. He didn't even say a word, as he just acknowledged her with a simple "yes" nod of the head! Duncan and Paul were on edge when she raised the gun, pointing the hunting rifle at her soon ex-husband.

"Liliana, what are you doing?" Danny said shocked, as she wasn't surely planning on shooting him! Granted, he knew she wanted the marriage to end, but to take his life too?

"Ah, Lil…" Duncan spoke with more concern, but Golly raised a hand to silence him. Paul quietly observed, knowing a woman of her wits, wouldn't hurt a fly, or could she?

"I want the papers signed and now. We're not dealing with lawyers here. Instead, we're going to end this my way. If you don't agree then…" She lifted the rifle, making Paul shout out.

"Lil! Don't---"

But it was too late she shot off the rifle and the bullet zipped inches past Danny's head and aimed for her target, a green apple that sat on the roof of the temporarily "out of order" truck a good 30 yards away. The apple, which had been Duncan's snack, since he was trying to tear the vehicle apart looking for the cause of why it stopped running, was then blown to bits. She stared at Danny ruefully as he understood she either meant business or had lost her foolish mind!

"Are you crazy? Liliana? Are you trying to kill me? Why? You really want me to sign these?" He yelled, as she then pointed the rifle on him again. "Alright, fine. I'm signing them. I don't think you should be so willing to forget about us though! Take the gun off of me! I'm leaving, okay? This is the biggest mistake of your life and you know it, Liliana." He crooned, and took a pen out of his shirt pocket. He opened the folder, signing all of the X's, crossing the T's and dotting all of I's.

"The biggest mistake of my life was marrying you. Now hand over the papers." She argued, and grabbed the folder with her free hand while she still focused the weapon on him. "Thank-you!"

"No, thank-you! You miserable woman!" He then announced to the audience,

"Good luck with her here! She's a fing lunatic!" He cursed her again while turning his attention to the men standing behind her, who were watching the whole awful scene. But he wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over his own two feet. He pulled himself up in rage, opened the door to his hire car and slammed it shut before turning on the engine. He then drove off in a huff down the lane.

Lili watched her ex-husband sped away before she handed the gun back to Golly, as Lexie and Molly then approached the on looking group. She didn't even say one word to the concerned women, or the baffled men. She just pushed past them and entered the house with the folder clutched in her hands. "Forgot how great of a shot she has." Lexie stated, while the men stared at her.

"She's got great aim, that darling girl!" Molly exclaimed, as she was thoroughly excited at how Lili took charge of the predicament.

"Aye, lass, I agree." Golly nodded, lifting his brows in agreement, but he took it upon himself to follow Lili inside and leaving Duncan and Paul staring at each other with disbelief.

"Wait, she's---?" Paul asked, curiously, unsure if he should be thrilled that she can shoot well, or plain scared!

"Her father taught us both, the one summer I was there, how to fire off!" Lexie laughed, remembering the event so vivid and fondly.

Duncan followed Golly into the house, up the stairs, as he knew they had run off to the office…his worry started to grow about Lili's well being…

Lili ran upstairs and into the Estate office. She was thankful that Archie allowed the house to buy a fax machine. She quickly punched in the numbers of the keypad and scanned the legal documents before sending them onto her lawyer. Within the moments she would be legally divorced and a wave to relief swept over her. As tears started to form in her eyes and she couldn't stop crying, she sat down in a chair.

Golly heard her from outside of the door. He then entered the room as Lili's hands wiped her tears away. She was frustrated and also equally embarrassed for causing such a commotion outside. She turned her head and tried to force a smile.

"Lass," Golly answered.

"Hi, Look I didn't mean to scare anyone…"

"Hush, we're proud of you fer standing yer ground."

"Really?" She asked, as his statement set in on her mind. "Thank-you, I think."

"Be what ye seem, an' seem what ye are. " He replied with a smile. "Keep in mind, Yankee, you did what you could to ensure yer future, even if ya dun no what it might be."

"Golly, do you always seem to have the right answers for the right times?"

"No," He answered, thinking about his daughter in the back of his mind. "I have a daughter, who I now know. She's young, but resides in Glasgow. The day she showed up here, I had no words for her, as I was dealing with her Ma as well. We didn't exactly hit it off so well either…"

"I see."

"Aye, what cannot be helped must be put up with…I'm learning how. My suggestion to you is to do the same. Get past your turmoil, but don't lose yer self in it. The worst maybe handled when it is known, now you know what it is, so handle it with care. It's something I can picture ya doing, Yankee." Golly nodded his head to her before strolling out of the office.

Lili tried to break down all of the words of Golly's wisdom, as she was lost in her thoughts before the fax machine turned on and printed out a long paper. It was her lawyer's office confirming that they rec'd the paperwork and it would be processed that day. There was a quick knock on the door and Duncan walked in…

"Lil?" He asked…he wanted to scoop her up in his arms as she was reading the fax. Instead he came up behind her…

"Yes?" She turned to face him as she stood up from her chair. "Sorry…"

"Nah, however, too bad ye won't be here in the Autumn as ye should definitely join Golly's gaming parties! Me imagine ye could kill quite a few stags with that shot that ye have! " He chanted trying to get a smile out of her and it did work for a moment. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned away… "Don't be sad…"

"I'm not crying for being sad, Dunc, I'm relieved." She smiled through her tears. He then decided to embrace her as she replied… "It's over with, that jerk's history."

He laughed, "Good thing, I want ye by me side tonight…" He winked and hinted to her. It had been since Saturday that she had stayed with him.

"I'll have to think about it." She teased with a smile as she watched his face drop in protest!

"Think 'bout it?" He groaned, before his eyes caught the glimpse of her play fullness on her face…he then felt powerful and figured the best way to persuade her to spend the night, was to kiss her…it had been a full day since they had shown each other affection! And his mind was doing loop-de-loops, as hers was too! He had spent the past two nights tossing and turning. When he fought nodding off, he went through his bookshelves in his bedroom, trying to find a book he could read with her! He leaned in…they were about to pucker up and then the office door opened! Lili released herself from Duncan's arms and he backed away from her immediately, just before they saw Paul walk in!

"Are you alright?" He asked her and ignored Duncan. He just assumed they were chatting about the whole incident.

"Yes, Paul. I think I'll live." She laughed. "I had to fax the lawyer that's why I left like I did. The papers will be processed within the day and that's it. It's said and done."

"Good to hear…Arch is back so it's time for you to fix the truck." He suggested to Duncan, as he was going to find away to be alone with her, without Airhead being around to ruin it.

"Aye, right. Truck." Duncan nodded, but his head turned to her…his eyes were begging for answer to his question earlier…

"Paul, can you give us a second?" She asked, while Paul stood there…Duncan's heart soared…

"Um, I guess." He shrugged and walked out of the office. Why Airhead what do you have to say to her? He stood out in the hall as he had shut door…he wanted to listen in…but he didn't. Airhead has no hold on her, why should I stoop that low? He thought…

"A second?" Duncan asked, before moving closer to her.

"Do you want an answer?" She asked, "Because if not, then I can let Paul back in here…I could have---" He cut her off in a intense but firm kiss, letting her know exactly how much he appreciated her asking Paul to leave…

"Aye, stay with me, Lil…after it gets dark…sneak down to me place again?" He begged between innocent lip brushes to her lips.

She finally pulled away…"Yes."

Duncan's face beamed as he opened the door and pushed past Paul. His rival was completely confused…but he entered the office again. She was smiling brightly…but then it faded as she noticed Paul was grinning back at her.

"Sorry. You just seem quite cheery all the sudden, I assume I have something to do with it?" He asked arrogantly. He was going to probe and not lightly…he was now wondering what Duncan was up to…

"It's okay. Dunc just told me a joke that's all." She replied, trying to let him know she wasn't cheery because of him!

"What was it? I don't mind having a laugh too?" He asked…he walked closer to her but she quickly backed away.

" Just a joke about a lawyer with a shot gun. " She replied again. She was going to have to say something to Paul about her being with Duncan…she just wasn't sure of how or when.


	4. Parts 14 thru 18

**Trouble, Twins, and a Triangle …**

**BY: Carrie-Anne **

****

****

**Chapter Fourteen…Helpful hands and kind words…**

****

As Friday rolled around, Molly was redecorating the whole cottage, since it felt so empty since Andrew had left for Boston. She spent hours trying to straighten everything out. She then noticed Andrew's computer packed in a few boxes. He had at last minute donated the pc for the use of the estate. He told her he could buy a new one without any trouble and that moving it overseas would just be difficult and since Lili had mentioned doing a few fundraisers for the Centre office's new pc. Molly instantly smiled at the thought of bringing the computer down to the office. Especially since she had passed her road examination and wanted to take her new car, which she had bought with a quarter of her earnings from her paintings, for a spin.

She carried the heavy boxes one by one and placed them up and over into the trunk. She couldn't shut the trunk hatch after she had successfully loaded everything in so she left it open, knowing she'd drive slow and with the heaviness of the boxes nothing would fall out. She grabbed her keys out of her slacks pocket and hopped in. She turned on the car and it purred away…

Lili was trying to figure out some calculations as Archie had decided to postpone the Annual picnic for a week. He figured once the new group of campers had come and gone next week. He'd then channel their energy on the finishing touches of the picnic. This saddened Lili since the picnic would then be her last weekend in Scotland. She tried to push the thought out her mind when there was a knock at the office door. She stood up from her desk and walked towards it. Molly welcomed her out of breath as she placed the heavy box down at Lili's feet. "What's this?" She asked, while raising a brow. Molly grinned wide while regaining her posture.

"Andrew's given the Centre a personal computer!" She beamed proudly.

"Well, how thoughtful," Lili smiled.

"Well, come on, dear girl! Let's see how this thing works!" Molly chanted, as she walked out of the office with Lili following her to her car. Both women carried the boxes in as Lili made space on the desk for the computer.

Meanwhile, the same jealous "follower" who saw Lili go into Duncan's croft about a week ago, watched the women very closely…it was Hermione and she was starting to scheme up a way to send the American packing…She listened in on how the picnic was postponed for next week and made way back to her bicycle (without being spotted) and rode away…

"OK, well, we set this cord here and plug this in…good thing you have the right kind of plug. I had a hard time finding a plug adapter for my laptop at that computer shop." Lili explained, commenting on how different the prongs were on the European plug compared to her American one.

About an hour later, Paul and Archie heard hoots and hollers coming from the office. They both became worried as they opened the door to find Molly yelling, "YES! YES! I can't believe how easy it is to sell a painting, online, is it?"

Lili laughed at her as she was teaching her newfound friend how to use the Internet and also about EBAY. "Yes, well done, and yes, you're getting the online lingo perfect."

"What's this about, Mum?" Archie asked, while looking at one woman to the other for an answer. He stared at the pc and turned to Paul, "Did you buy this? Haven't I told you about money and how tight the finances are…"

"Oh Archie! Andrew donated it before he moved! Guess what! I sold a painting on this wonderful site called---" Molly defended Paul…

"EBAY." Lili answered, helping the woman keep her details straight. Archie was displeased and replied…

"She spends money like a woman with nay hands!"

"Hush up, Archie. I'm not gambling with a broker again." Molly winked, trying to get her son to calm down. She remembered how they almost lost the estate to her awful losing streak and how a bookie, Murdo, had tried to come to the house to collect her debt! "I only sold one painting. Andrew had a scanner, which came with his donation, and so Lili took of one my photos that I had brought with me and scanned it on the site…very simple. The painting sold for a good chunk of cash!"

"Is this safe?" Paul asked, unsure about Molly and her paintings being sold to someone they don't know.

"For the most part, yes. She starts out small first, selling paintings for reasonable amounts and only sending the painting after receiving the confirmation of a valid payment, within four weeks." Lili explained while glancing at Paul and Archie.

"With the money from my profits of the paintings, I should be able to support myself in my own studio. I had Andrew help me create a place for my artwork before he left in the cottage. He gave me a list of contacts that were interested in buying my artwork from the show. Tell ya, I'm sizzling like a nip of bacon in a fry pan!" She exclaimed…

"Well, alright, but if anything happens, Lili, you're being held responsible!" Archie replied, shaking his head…before showing interest… "What does EBAY do aside from selling my mother's art?"

Archie wandered behind the desk, Lili grinned and stood up from her chair and offered, "Take ye seat and Mol will show you how it's done."

It was Monday afternoon and Paul and Archie were coming back from the loch…

Paul was trying to bring up the idea of being with Lili to his brother. He still had the bet going on with Duncan and his mind shifted to how she had acted so weird with him after she got her divorce "finalized."

"You're rather quiet suddenly." Archie asked, trying to probe…as his eyes glanced over to Paul and then back out at the water.

"I'm wondering about how you got Lexie to settle down with you." He asked outright which caught Archie off guard.

"It's all history. I am going to guess this discussion is about Lex's cousin?"

Paul nodded, as he remained deep in thought about his current love interest. Only Archie knew his brother's crush, wasn't interested in him. Just the way she acted, but then again he had trouble deciding which woman was right for him to marry---thank goodness it wasn't still him trying to find someone to settle down with!

"Maybe you should talk to her about it. I had a hard time convincing Lex, she was the right one for me especially when doubts set into her mind about my wanting us to marry."

"You worked it out." Paul replied. He had already informed Lili of his feelings and she had cozied herself to him in the truck after the art show, but ever since the day she got divorced she's been acting different.

"Yes, we did. Keep in mind MacDonald men are really bad at telling a woman how they feel and keeping it straight. Don't worry she's not going anywhere and I'm sure she'd talk to you about everything if you give her the chance. Settling myself down with Lex was the greatest thing ever. You'll figure it out." Archie advised…he had no idea about the bet between the head ranger and his brother…"My mother and Lex are still rooting for the two of you…" Archie was still a clueless MacDonald male since he had no idea what was actually _really_ going on between Lili and his head ranger either! As the men looked out at the water and not another word was said…

A couple days later, on Wednesday eve, Golly and Molly were in her cottage, just before dinner. He had helped her install a light fixture in her studio so her painting would be easier to see!

"Oh Golly, what would I do without your help?" Molly smiled.

"Am pleased to be yer Mr. Fix-it." Golly smiled as he climbed down off the ladder and returned one of his tools to his toolbox nearby.

"I love it. I just wish…" Molly's voice trailed off…

"Dear lass, ye know, ye don't have to live here alone." Golly nodded, trying to get to the bottom of Molly's despair.

"Oh, I know." She answered, but her despair wasn't about living alone. It was wondering if she'd actually find love again after losing her dear husband Hector years ago. She had tried the "dating" scene and didn't care so much for it. Andrew wasn't a boyfriend to her…just a friend.

"'Bout Hector, is it?" Golly replied, as he suddenly knew what she was thinking about. He had thought of the same thing…what would it be like to be with someone you're absolutely nuts about, day in and day out?

"I see how the young people are and I suddenly wonder what it is like to be young and in love again…after watching that poor girl go through a divorce at such a young age…I wonder will she move on too?" Molly spoke of Lili briefly. She had no idea what Golly was about to say next!

"Aye...'bout that…I caught Dunc wit her one mornin', after she had just arrived here." Golly added trying to let Molly know that pushing the girl to be with Paul wasn't going to work. She had made up her mind about being with his relative, or in a way practical son!

"You did?" Molly said as a smile crept on her face. "I knew it!"

"What exactly?" Golly asked, unsure of how to take Molly being excited, since he thought she was so gun ho about setting the girl up with Paul!

"That she was going to see Duncan the night after the art show!" She shouted, remembering how she spied on her in the kitchen that night and observed her walking out the door!

"But ye wanted her wit Paul?" Golly asked totally confused.

"Oh no, that was Lexie's idea, never my own! I just wanted the girl to find someone to date who would open up her heart and show her…"

"The world." Golly chuckled, thinking of Duncan and Yankee. "Well, you picked a live one for her, Mol."

**Chapter Fifteen…Lets Play Ball…**

Two days later, the Laird had closed up the office as he had a team of caterers and some other workmen getting the Centre ready for the annual picnic. Figuring it was such a nice day out, he was determined to keep the eight camping boys (who had been "surviving the wild" of Glenbogle for almost a week now) busy and somewhat midge bitten free. Lili suggested to him a perfect way to keep the lads occupied…to learn how to play America's favorite pastime and hers too…BASEBALL…Neither Archie or Lili consulted Paul on the matter…when he approached the lawn of the house, he was upset because he had a hike planned for the campers and had waited a good twenty minutes at the head of the trail! When he realized no one was coming, he decided to investigate.

"Angus, you hit the ball and then run…" Lili explained while she had an outfield of three boys, an infield of three more boys at the bases, Lili as pitcher, and then Duncan playing catcher. Angus stood there with a cricket paddle bat.

"This is a lot like cricket, right?" The boy asked…then Paul came storming up the lawn…

"What is this all about? You know, I waited for these boys over at the trail!" He hollered at her.

"Oh Paul, they are having fun playing baseball." Lili explained trying to make a good case. His eyes narrowed in…

"You know, if Archie catches you having these lads on the front…"

"I already know about it Paul. I'm playing with them." Archie replied from behind his brother. He was next up at bat! "Come on, the workers are busy getting the Centre ready for the picnic and this is the lads last full day here! Let them enjoy themselves!"

"Where did you find these?" Paul asked, pointing to the gloves, bats and balls…

"In the cellar! Hector loved to play cricket and he had a couple old gloves...Lili had two gloves packed in her suit case! This is such an interesting sport that she is teaching the lads…baseball! " Molly replied as she sat in a lawn chair, as she was the "cheering" section for the baseball game! Golly was standing on second "base" as they were waiting for next up at bat to swing...

"Oh." Paul then quieted down.

"Step aside a let the game continue." Duncan suggested, as his eyes lifted to Paul and then over to Lili.

"Fine, as long as I get a go…" Paul shrugged and smiled to Lili before he backed away…and walked over to Molly. He sat down in a lawn chair next to her.

Angus swung the bat as it then connected with the ball…Lili then yelled, "Run Angus!"

The boy ran to the "first" base…Duncan had found three "bases" which were, of course, stolen from the kitchen. He managed to get them before Marina had a chance to say something…the first base was the sack of potatoes, and second, and third bases were bags of flour! He had cleverly hauled them over to their proper places under Lili's instructions…

"I believe you're up at bat." Lili nodded to Archie, as she adjusted her navy baseball cap with a capital "B" on it…it was the symbol of the Boston Red Sox…a professional baseball team! She used to go to the games with her father when she was a little kid. She had found the hat in her luggage as her father had tucked it away to remind her of home.

"Okay, but go easy on me." He joked…

Lili wound up her arm, checked the "bases", "We've got two outs, one man on third base and a man on first base…we're in the top of the ninth inning!" She laughed at her "game" commentary before pitching the ball to Archie. He swung the bat as it connected with a forceful "slap" as the ball was send up into the air as a "pop-fly" and it kept going…going…going…but then they heard a loud "CRASH" as the ball went through a closed upstairs window at the house!

"Er...not exactly what I had in mind…" Archie laughed…as he saw the damage made by his "up at bat."

Lili shouted, "Run! It's a home run! You round all the bases!" Archie ran as Golly came running into HOME, which was a sterling silver placemat from the dinner table, and then Angus, then Archie and eight boys cheered! Until they heard….

"What's this?!!! ARCHIBALD HORATIO HECTOR MACDONALD!!!!" Lexie screamed as she poked her head out of the broken window! Archie glanced up in fear for his dear life…his wife wasn't happy at how the ball had landed in the twins' nursery! "This here ball ended up in bed with yer son!"

"I guess he's missing out on the fun!" Molly jazzed, but her daughter in law wasn't laughing…she was scowling at the mess her husband had made!

"Sorry, Lex," Lili shouted back. "It's my fault! I pitched it to him!"

Lexie disappeared from the window and about five minutes later she had made way to the lawn…" Next time, be more careful pitching these to anyone with the last name MacDonald- myself included! " She decided to lighten up and laugh, as Archie let out a sigh of relief for now being off the "hook."

Later on during that Friday evening, the cousins were out walking as Lexie had managed to get Molly to baby-sit the twins-well it wasn't hard to ask…since the grandmother had insisted on it!

"Molly is watching the twins? I wonder how she's doing…" Lili laughed.

"She's a great lady. She's spent so much time fighting with first, Avril, then Marina, so I'd eat well during my pregnancy. That's why Archie got so cross with her the first day you were here. She wanted to be sure the twins and I were getting enough to eat and she was determined to make sure of it!" Lexie chuckled while speaking fondly of her mother in law. "This is the hillside, where Arch and I tied the knot." Lexie winked out of breath. Lili looked around as she smiled.

"This is great, Lex." As Lili's eyes gazed at the view around them.

"Yea it is…Arch kept saying to me he followed his heart to find me out here as I was running away because we feared marrying. Little did I know until minutes later that Duncan had put a tracking device in my backpack!"

"Oh," Lili giggled…as she could picture Duncan doing such a thing.

"You did talk to him, right?" Lexie asked, as her idea of a walk was also to get information out of her cousin about her ol' mate or bam pot…whichever name suits him most.

"Yes, Lex, I did. That was weeks ago!" Lili said, unsure of why her cousin brought up the old news…

"Well, I want details! It's not too late to ask for them, is it? You cannot keep a dear lass hanging like this! I know we haven't had time to chatter about and you're trip is nearly ova…"

"I thought Duncan talked to you." Lili added, thinking they were such close friends, he must have said something to her. Yet, they had decided to keep it quiet until she got the nerve to tell Paul about them. She had spent quite a few nights with him already and no one had seemed to notice her missing from her bed at night! Now her cousin was asking her about this relationship?

"No, his lips were sealed, or so he told me ova and ova again as I badgered him for info. I've been trying to get him to talk, but he changes the subject and every time I go to ask you, you're off working or you're with Paul…" Lexie explained…_Well, in memory of Duncan's words, "If I tell you, I'd have to kill you." Of course…she kept asking him, "Ya seeing her?" He'd reply again…"Me lips are sealed." She banter back…" Ye are!" But he didn't admit to seeing her cousin, after her challenging him…he actually stuck to his promise with Lili not to say anything about them being together!_

"Lex…" Lili started to say but Lexie cut her off…

"You spent the night with him! Dunc! I knew it! Molly was right!" Lexie nodded with a grin.

Lili looked at her embarrassed and then replied, "How did you know? How did Molly---?"

"Word travels fast, remember? Duncan had told Golly, who told Molly and then she told me!"

Lili then started to get upset with Duncan…her mood change showed, "How could he say something to Golly? Does Paul now know?"

Lexie oddly stared at her… "Why should Paul know? I'm not encouraging you both to be together anymore…I stopped once I assumed Duncan was wit ya."

"Because he has liked me this whole time I've been here. Every time I try to say something about seeing Duncan, he's off with Archie complaining about something or off with the campers. I tried to tell him after the baseball game that I was "taken" and he was too busy shouting at me. He claimed the campers were his responsibility and not mine…"

"Heh, you admit it!" Lexie grinned, then exclaimed..." No Lil, just forget Paul. If you're happy with Duncan, then be with him. There's no harm done and no foul play…you never liked my brother in law that way. We all know it!" As she was thrilled her cousin was with her old mate.

"But I'm going home in a week…" Lili added, realizing how attached she was to everyone at the Glenbogle Estate.

"Right, about that. Just enjoy your time here…I'm sure Arch will give you the week off to explore the area if you like…maybe give Dunc some time off too." Lexie rambled on and on…with a wink.

Lili wasn't thinking about exploring…she was thinking about how she was going to lay into Duncan for blabbing about them in the first place…since he broke the agreement that they had made that first night! Then something else came weighing in on her mind…she started to push it aside. She was more upset with Duncan, than her body!

Late that night, after the office was quietly closed up, Hermione cleverly picked the lock to the door and crept inside. She found the computer and other forms of documents on the desk…she then carefully turned on the pc and placed a CD in the CD burner, uploaded the Centre and Estate files, before hitting a delete key and deleting ALL of the information that had taken Lili hours upon hours to compile! She then did a quick maneuver by taking the documents and storing them in her bag with the CDs. She knew once she had stolen the information and made it look like the yank had done it…Laird would be for sure to send the retched lass back to America on the next sleeper for sure!

**Chapter Sixteen…Caught in the act…**

The same night Hermione broke into the Centre office…Lili wandered up to Duncan's door and knocked…her clothes were damp since it had started to rain. She noticed when it rained in Glenbogle…it POURED and that the midges were more nasty than usual as they swarmed around her head! He opened the door and let her in immediately.

"Lil? It's pouring out there! I didn't realize you were coming down or I would have showed up with an umbrella." Duncan gestured. She didn't look so happy and it wasn't about being wet from the rain!

"Why did you say something to Golly about us?" She shouted out…Duncan's face dropped as his mood turned very casual…

"It's not what ye think…"

"If this is a stunt to get back at me for not talking to Paul, I have been trying to tell him all week long about us! Every time he gets a minute, he's busy with that group of campers!" She replied…as he looked at her slightly confused…he would never plot revenge on her of all people.

"'Bout that…" He started…but she wouldn't let him finish! She was just like Lexie in this way-no word in edgewise and quick wit with her tongue!

"About what?!" She added outspokenly.

Definitely related to Lex, he thought…then the idea of laughing crossed his mind but her eyes were already narrowing in for an answer…He said:

"Look, Golly showed up here that morning after we "YOU KNOW" and I had to say something. I walked out of me room with yer bra attached to my boot! He saw it!"

"This is my fault?!" She argued…_and part of it was…_

"Wait, you haven't had words wit Meathead about us? I thought you already had?" He asked, wondering if she was telling the truth or if he was just jumping to conclusions. It had been close to two weeks since their agreement aside from the bet! Then the bet with Paul weighed in on his mind…he hadn't exactly been truthful with her either…he had been hiding something from her for two weeks too…

"Meathead?" She added, but didn't laugh. How could she stand there and say to him, that every time she did talk to Paul---he was too busy trying to make a move on her! She'd back away and he'd question her and then something would come up and he'd be off again! Her intentions were not to make anyone jealous or hurt someone…but she was heading in that direction--to upset everyone!

"Aye, Meathead!" Duncan nodded…

"OK, I'm done here…" She shook her head…she went to turn to leave and Duncan replied…

"Don't go. It's pouring out an' it makes no sense for ya to catch a chill and the midges will eat ya alive…"

She stopped and turned towards him again. "Why shouldn't I? I'm leaving here in a week and I can only imagine---" He walked towards her and then swept her off her feet. "UM, Mr. MacKay, put me down."

"No." He shook his head. "I asked you not to go."

"You asked me, yes, and I'm not staying here with you..."

"I'm not allowing ya to leave. Yer not doing a runner."

"Why not?" She added noticing they were heading towards his bedroom!

"Because we have a book to finish…" He answered…they had spend all of those nights reading " Monarch of the Glen" by Compton Mackenzie…wanting to know more about Ben Nevis and how he was trying to marry his son off with a daughter of a wealthy American, Myrtle Royde! Duncan dropped her on the bed. "Then comics to read and laugh at…um…"

She stared up at him, but didn't scowl at his protests of her trying to escape…"Right, every time we get to a good part, you decide to…" He jumped on the bed beside her and cut her off with a very swift brush of the lips.

"I cannot help it, Lil. I enjoy reading with ya so much…it's…" He looked at her…and then blurted helplessly out as his heart was worn on his sleeve…"I love you."

She wasn't sure of what to say at that moment…as her eyes wandered around the room. He had fallen in love with her within two weeks of her being there…was it enough to make her consider staying? She was afraid of what was going to come out of her mouth as a response…"Love, is a pretty big word, you know?"

Suddenly, Duncan realized he was getting a history lesson than the actual answer he was hoping for from her! He decided to talk to her more about it...

"Aye, when said to the right person, it's more than that." He said with a nod of his head.

"Look, I---" She was sweetly cut off again with more butterfly kisses.

"Love me?" He challenged her after breaking free from their lip touches. He was wrapped in her…arms, mind and soul… she had nowhere to run!

"I..." She added, but the words couldn't come out as much as she wanted them too!

About an hour or so later...

"Are we safe to say we're together?" Duncan asked, as it was their first official argument, and they had managed to push past it by sealing it with love. They were up to their necks in blankets again, warmly cuddled to each other. Lili kept pondering if she did love him…part of her did…the other half of her was plain confused…

"Hmmm?" She asked, "I think so…"

"Ach good! It's killin' me! Ye can move out of the house and in with me, now?" He added, jumping the gun…

"I think I should stay in the house, Dunc." She spoke evenly. "I plan on telling Paul tomorrow too."

"Aye, well, I s'pose you could stay up there…" His voice faltered. He didn't like that idea of her being far away and then he started to wonder more about her leaving Glenbogle.

During that moment, back at the house, Paul had decided to check in on Lili after the rain. She had mentioned to him that afternoon she had to talk to him about something…suddenly he felt awful for shouting at her when she was only trying to entertain the campers too.

He knew his brother was right, they'd work things out and maybe she's stop acting so different towards him. He'd go to kiss her or hug her and she'd back away or make some comment about how he was invading her space or she was sick and couldn't be touched! He neared down the hall from his bedroom.

He had been tossing and turning trying to figure out the best way to talk to her…Archie had suggested if he feels something for her, he should make it clear again…MacDonald men, however, still knew nothing about women and how they worked!

He made way to her room… "Lil?" He whispered into the darkness…but there was no return sound, no mumble, and no moan…he walked over to the bedside table and reality hit him. She wasn't there! Her bed was still made. He scratched his head, thinking maybe she's in the kitchen…I'll speak with her when she comes back up stairs…he switched off the light and walked back into his bedroom…

The next afternoon, Saturday, at tea time...

"Why Hermione! How delightful to see you!" Molly called as she and Killwillie followed her into the sitting room for afternoon tea.

"Thank-you, Mrs. MacDonald." Hermione smiled, even though, she had other reasons for being at the house than for tea.

"You're welcome." Molly smiled. "Come sit down."

"Actually, I have to use the ladies room." She replied causally.

"Dear girl, go then!" Killwillie boosted with a laugh as he watched his niece take off around the corner. He sat next to Molly drinking tea as the talked about village politics and the annual picnic this Sunday afternoon.

Hermione ran quickly up the stairs as she was going to head for the bathroom…but she was also in search of the guest room that Lili was staying in and found it. She quietly tiptoed into Lili's room and put the CD's and documents in Lili's possession. She had stored all of the stolen documents into a folder, before stowing them in the yank's suitcase. She then swiftly ran out of the room and down the hall, unaware of the eyes that watched her flee the scene of a "crime."

Same Saturday afternoon, Archie and Paul had called Lili into the office. She was outraged at Archie for his pessimistic judgment on the safety of using a computer in the office again. He noticed that Lili was the last one to log in on the computer system, when the documents and information went missing. "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about! I had all of the information stored on that pc system! Ask Paul! I don't know how everything disappeared! I don't! The back disks are missing! Same with the title documents from the board about having the wolves on the property!"

"She did…" Paul nodded, but Archie blew a fuse…

"Where were you last night Lili?" He questioned, as Paul had asked him where she was this morning since she still wasn't in her room…as she then froze, as she was thinking about her talk with Lexie last night and how she had ended up at Duncan's again…she had her "words" with him about talking to Golly. Of course, one thing led to another and she spent the night with him once again!

"It's a question that deserves an answer. I didn't find you in your room last night." Paul hounded. He still had an ongoing bet for her with Duncan, but he assumed that his rival wouldn't have stooped so low to steal her away during the night. He was wrong…

"I…I was…" She stammered…she had told Duncan last night she would tell Paul everything…but now and in front of Archie?

Duncan appeared at the door of the office, as he was filling in for Golly for feeding the wolves. He heard the yelling, aside from wanting to see her, so he decided to have a look…he thought maybe she had told Paul about them…then he worried about her finding out about the bet_…"She was with me."_ Duncan defended her as she stood still. She didn't want to cause more of a problem, but the brothers glanced at him and then each other puzzled. The Laird wasn't shocked…he was still up in arms about the missing office documents and files to be talking about Duncan and Lili being a couple. Paul on the other hand…

"OK, outside now." He demanded, while grabbing Duncan by the scruff of the neck and pushing him out the door. Duncan was wrong…Lili hadn't said anything about them yet to Paul!

The two men stood outside of the office and Paul was ripped! He then started to speak, "We had a bet, no kissing her, no touching her and no---"

"Hold on! Those were me own rules and you said there wasn't any! I broke me own rules with her!" Duncan defended himself, but Lexie was approaching the men with a baby pram and the twins were in it. She could hear the argument from a mile away…

"Am I interrupting, gents?" She asked coolly…she sensed trouble brewing…

"No." Duncan shook his head. Paul remained quiet.

"I am apparently so…what's this 'bout a bet?" Lexie challenged, which then put the men on the spot.

"There's no…"

"Bet." A voice answered from the office door, and it was Lili. She was taken back in complete shock as she heard their argument…"You made a BET about me?" Her anger bubbled up and was directed at Duncan. The men looked very guilty. After agreeing with Duncan that they were together, knowing she had to say something to Paul that day…the whole bet through her through a loop! She was upset, as her eyes shifted to Duncan…"I don't believe you, after everything we've talked about---being together!" As her eyes shifted back to Paul," You? You went along with it? The bet, the relationship, what ever the hll it is---is OFF!" Lili ran off down a nature trail, trying to put them all behind her.

"Lil!" Duncan called after her, but then Golly appeared with Hermione and he was shoving her towards the lot as she tried to rip her arm free from his hold, "Hermione?"

"Go on, tell them what ye've done, lass or I will." Golly warned her, pushing the woman forward.

"Tell us what exactly?" Archie stood there staring at Killwillie's niece, wondering why she was lurking about the grounds.

"I found—?" Golly shoved her as she admitted, "I stole the CDs and documents…"

"An'---?" Golly shoved her again, as his eyes leveled with Archie's.

"I placed them in Lili's suitcase at the house this afternoon." She shrugged.

"Why?" Archie asked, totally confused about why she would do such a thing?

"Because I wanted ya to ship that damn yank back." Hermione retorted as jealousy boiled over from her tone.

"Fine then, we'll deal with you in a moment, since there's no harm done, as Lili didn't steal anything, however, you two must to go have a word with her." Archie commanded, barking out duties to Paul and Duncan.

"What's this about Lil stealing?" Lexie asked confused, looking for her husband to fill her in.

"It's a long story, Lex. Fill you in later. I'll go retrieve those office files from the house. We have a picnic to tend tomorrow! " Archie nodded, hopped up into the truck and drove off.

"I'll walk back to the house then and meet you there." She turned the carriage and strolled off down another path towards the estate.

Duncan didn't run as he just stared at Hermione, before turning to his relative and asking, "How did ya know?"

Golly replied, "I found the lass snooping about up in Lili's room this afternoon. I had finished fixing the nursery's broken window after playing that sport. I thought nothing at first, but then found her spying about on the argument Archie and Paul were having with her just now."

Duncan spoke low, "Oh."

Golly then smiled at Duncan, "Laddy, easy learned, suin forgotten…go 've words wit yer luver."

Duncan accepted his suggestion and set off on foot to find 'his woman'.

Paul was already miles ahead of Duncan. He assumed Lili would have run towards the house and he was right. She was packing and during her mid pack, her hands found the documents and CDs. Lili turned to face Paul and then Archie.

"Ah yes, those were planted," Archie added, knowing it was just a huge misunderstanding trying to blame her for trying to mess up the Centre and its big day tomorrow. He then took the documents and CDs out of her hands and walked past Paul. He knew his brother had a lot of explaining to do.

Lexie neared the main foyer, carrying the babies in, she was worried since things were happening and Archie wasn't explaining anything to her! He met her at the bottom of the stairs. "What is going on?" She demanded…

"Hermione. She planted all of the files in Lili's suitcase this afternoon, thinking we'd fire Lili." He told his wife everything…"Duncan and her…"

"Dunc and Lil…yeah I already know." Lexie grinned.

"How do---?"Archie asked before she cut him off...

"Women's intuition, Mister MacDonald." She nodded matter of factly...with a smile and bright gleam to her eyes.

"Oh really…does it also know what I am about to do to you?" He leaned in to kiss her. He very much liked her "woman's intuition."

"Yeah, I knew that too." She joked back...as they looked at the twins in the pram. Both Jayne and Wayne were off in the land of nod...

"You almost had me there…" He beamed…

"I'll always have you there." She grinned again...as he had pulled her close to embrace her...then to smooch her again.

Upstairs in the guest room, Lili just kept packing her belongings, as she was furious. She avoided Paul until he provoked her…

"I know ye're angry…"

"I am beyond angry, you... big..." As she searched her mind for a word to call him...and came up with... "Meathead!" She remembered what Duncan had called Paul last night while they were snuggled close. Lili then shook the funny memory out of her head, since she didn't want Duncan amusing her mind too!

"Lili, I am the one who gambled here. Duncan, the daft airhead that he is, went along with it." Paul answered as he watched her pack. She buzzed around the room once again, making him glance at her bodily movements. He then nodded about, thinking, no she's made her choice quite clear, sneakin' off in the middle of the night with Duncan… "C'mon, he's the one who created the rules…aside from breakin' them…I can't hold it against him. You should have told me you were together…when did this happen?"

"The night of the art show. I've been with him quite a few nights on and off since I've been here." She admitted, feeling honesty was the best policy at the moment for Paul. "Oh believe me, I was starting to become very good at sneaking about at midnight! Sorry, I didn't say anything to you sooner, I should have…but now that doesn't matter, does it!" She let out a sigh, before going back to packing.

"Lili, don't pack. Archie knows you didn't do it. He knows Hermione framed you so he'd fire you and send you home…"

"Hermione?" She deadpanned, "I don't even KNOW her, why do---"

"Because she's green with envy, Lil." Another voice called from behind Paul and of course, it was Duncan. He was bumbling like a proud idiot in love, after hearing her admit to being with him in front of Paul finally!

"That's right, the girlfriend, swell…" Lili kept packing…but she was now packing things like a box of tissues, a mug that she had used for water the night before last, a tin of shoe polish that she had borrowed from Lex the night of the art show for her now damaged heels. Her hands then went over the pair of butchered high-heeled shoes and then Duncan laughed out loud, confusing Paul altogether. The laird heir had no idea what Lili had gone through to be with Duncan that first night. The idea of her using Marina's butcher knife to fix her shoes popped up in his mind!

"What?!" She glared at him and he stopped laughing instantly. Duncan had gotten her attention. Paul then decided to leave the room, since he couldn't get her to stop packing up and his former "bet" rival did.

"Ye're packin' yer cycling shoes!" He laughed again, before moments, as he ducked when she threw a shoe at him. The butchered shoe hit the wall with a thud. "C'mon, Lil, she's not my girlfriend…you are!"

"You're point is? " She tossed the other shoe at him and he ducked again.

"Ock, stop tossin' 'em about…" He pleaded, while lowering his head and lifting his brows.

"Not until you apologize to me. I don't understand why you didn't just come out and tell me about this ridiculous bet Paul made with you?" She asked, starting to calm down…it was flattering in a very warped way to have the men fight over her, but she still wasn't thrilled with being a prize.

"Aye, well…Sorry. I didn't deliberately do it to hurt you. I want to be with you." He blurted immediately as he watched her sit down on the bed. He started to inch towards her…

"Great, thanks…I guess I should keep packing!" Not even hearing a word of what he had said about being together. Lili stood up again as her fingers tossed the folded clothing into her suitcase. She knew in another week she'd leave this insane place…which had been growing on her fondly since day one…

Duncan panicked…because here's a girl on the verge of leaving…and he'd be heartbroken to see her go…His mind chanted, If she goes, it's going to just crush me…this why I decided I was done with women!

Duncan remembered talking to Archie long ago about relationships…well with the right person…how you know when to settle down…"You'll know, you'll both know" about how Archie and Lex always knew what the other one wants, what they were doing...then a light bulb in his mind went on again… as his brain rang out loud…Must get her to stay…

"Don't pack…ya heard Paul, things are fine. You're s'pose to stay until…" He stopped short suddenly as he didn't like the idea of her actually leaving, as it crept back to the surface of his thoughts, just like last night when they were cuddled together…and he was unsure if she'd stay in Glenbogle because of him.

However fate played on and had a different agenda planned for Lili…she just neglected to share with him her new concern. As Lili was going to talk to Lexie about it but she brought up her seeing with Duncan and her mind shifted to being upset with him---her body was NEVER late, not two weeks late—thinking about her female cycle again and not a bike! Nothing had been confirmed so she just forced the issue out of her mind.

"I'm staying for one more week, Dunc. As long as I'm able to take a break from doing the workload here, I should be spending more time with Lex. " She admitted, but not her new problem to him…

Duncan relieved at how "easy" it was to talk her out of going—maybe he did know what she wants…what she was doing…he laughed as he remembered the debt he had to collect from Paul since he did win the gamble! "Well 'um, Paul owes me a debt. I believe he'll be keeping grounds while working on the Centre and Estate books for the week. "

"What?" She asked, but he didn't answer, as he twisted her body around and planted firm smooch on her. She could feel her legs melting underneath after he let her go.

**Chapter Seventeen…Lili's secret…**

The next day, beautiful Sunday, the Estate was in the middle of the celebration of the One Year Anniversary of the Outdoor Wild Life Centre. Archie was so pleased as he watched children running around the property and checking out the wildlife. There was grilling going on, lots of food, and balloons tied everywhere, as his idea about restoring wildlife to the area, teamed with Paul's idea to open the Centre up to young campers for the summer came into a life of its own. There was a podium set up near the front office as Archie tested the microphone before calling attention to him. His happy crowd viewed his speech as he talked about how wonderful and lucky the town was to find it in their heart to make the Glenbogle Wildlife Centre such a success.

"Ladies! Gents! Gather around, please..." He tapped the microphone with his index finger and the began to speak…"Quite an honor to stand here and tell all of you... how wonderful you have made this place by visiting the animals, hiking the nature trails, camping out, even though with some 'naturalists'"…His eyes shifted to Duncan's. He smiled, with his arms folded across his chest and the gathering laughed…since news always spread fast in the small town—especially news about the camp sites on Glenbogle, however, they were now "naturalist" free. "It means a lot to know the village cares so much about its people…especially the residents of my estate."

Lexie was sitting beside Lili as they both held a twin in their arms. Lexie kept making the Wayne wave to his father as he talked on and on and Lili had Jayne wave too. Archie winked at Lexie.

Golly and Molly were beside each other, as they passed out tickets to the guests in the Visitor's Centre booth. This wasn't a "formal" event, it was a fun one, and so they were all dressed in their normal casual attire.

"I believe I am keeping all of you from enjoying the food and good company. Thank you again for making the Wild Life Centre such a huge success…" Then Carlin the wolf howled, as if on cue and the gathering laughed again…"I believe Carlin agrees with us. Very well then!" Archie chuckled, while stepping down from the podium. He rejoined his new family…and the crowd joined in with the festivities…

After the speech, Lili decided to walk up to Paul. "What's this I hear about you taking over the grounds and books for Dunc and I?"

Paul grumbled, but smiled… "Aye, feather bi feather the goose is plucked." He laughed, as she looked at him just as puzzled. "I made that deal and I will live up to it. I promise as long as you live up to yours."

"What do you---" as her words came to a halt at the small test tube that came out of his pocket.

Golly had driven her into the village yesterday afternoon, after the whole incident of the missing office files and documents… she claimed she wanted to buy a couple postcards or at least some kind of a souvenir at a pharmacy…only the souvenir was possibly already in side of her---well, the gift she continued to worry about! She walked into the pharmacy, picked up a box of two tests paid for them and then cleverly put the box in her purse. She then carried out a bag with a mug with "Scotland" on it as she didn't want Golly to ask her what she had bought and have herself come back empty handed! He didn't even know the difference!

When they got back from town, she used the pregnancy indicators right away… Paul handed one of the two tests to her right then, while she tried to avoid the issue, but asked, "Have you been snooping?"

"Only snoop when I see something out in the open, such as in the loo waste bin." He commented, as she wasn't going to get away that easy. He wanted an answer…

"How do you know it's me?" She questioned, trying to play dumb.

He didn't buy her act..." C'mon now it's not Lex, since she just popped two out and it can't be the men since we don't carry the little ones and also…Molly isn't having anymore kids…it's must be you. Best wishes are in order…"

"I haven't said anything to anyone about that second test. I haven't even had it confirmed yet." Her tone was low…

"Second? You've taken two tests? Does Duncan know?" He waited for her response once again.

"Yes, two tests, one negative and then one positive. Don't say anything, Paul. As I'm leaving earlier than planned, if this is all a hoax, then there's no need to worry---"

"You have to say something, Lil, confirmed or not. You can't go back to America without him knowing if you are…I know if it were true and mine, I'd be wanting you to stay here…" He reasoned with her, but failed at it...

"It's not your problem is it," Lili stated flatly, while grabbing the test tube and shoving it in her pocket. As Lexie approached them…

"There you are…" She grinned, but she sensed some tension between her brother in law and cousin. She shrugged it off, thinking it was just another normal occurrence…they were like oil and water…they really didn't mix!

Lili warned Paul with her eyes to keep quiet, "Yes, I'm here." As she walked off with Lexie and the twins leaving Paul behind to stew out the situation that he put his nosy self in.

He knew her leaving next week was going to bungle things up if she didn't get her pregnancy confirmed and pronto. If he was going to help hinder her new boyfriend, who would be stuck to her like paste on a stick, from finding out, then he'd have to think of a clever way to get her to a clinic. He decided it was best not to talk her about going to the town clinic in fear of her refusing, so he devised a smart plan.

That night, Lili was all on edge, aggravated at how she had left the test where Paul could find it. Her cousin didn't ask what her and her brother in law at been talking about at the picnic...Duncan was completely unaware of her moods but noticed her hunger had picked up considerably. She managed to eat rabbit pie quickly at the table in the dinning room. He was a taken back because she detested rabbit the first time she tried it. He couldn't understand why she was forcing herself to eat it this time around. Little did they know, her body craved…iron.

"Uuhhh, ya like the meat now, aye?" Duncan commented and eyed her curiously as he sat by her side.

Lili stopped mid-chew and then swallowed, as she had forgotten how gamy the meat was…until he reminded her of it. She then started to feel ill, but tried to hide it… "Nope, just the pie. Marina did a wonderful job."

Molly laughed, "Yes she did."

Lexie grinned as she held Jayne and tried to eat her supper. Wayne was asleep in the other room in the playpen. "Hope ye're not nesting, are ya?" She spoke out, which then made Lili stop herself from drinking her water. Lexie was trying to create a topic of discussion by directing it at her cousin…but it wasn't dinner talk!

"Um," as her eyes looked over to Paul, before smiling at Lexie. She'd kill him if he had said anything, after telling her he wouldn't. She's not even sure about the baby, well aside from the conflicting pregnancy indicators, and here's her cousin hitting the possible nail on the head.

"She's joking, Lil." Duncan reassured her but Paul choked on his piece of meat that he was trying to swallow.

"Are you alright?" Archie asked, giving Paul a swat to his back, before handing him some water.

"Oh yea, fine." He added, regaining his composure before staring at Lili once again.

"Well, good lad, because yer to go off to town to collect few bird homes for the sanctuary in the mornin," Golly requested to Paul, his temporary, 'Assistant Head Ranger.' Archie, after hearing all about the little bet, had come to the conclusion that Golly would be temporary 'Head Ranger' for that week…and Paul would be the assistant…so he could handle the Centre workload as well.

"Perfect." Paul added, knowing exactly what he would be doing in the morning, after he tricked Lili into going with him. He'll call the clinic in the morning and make an appointment for her, since he still had a number for Lexie's midwife since the night she gave birth in his night table drawer, which was Archie's request. He wasn't going to let her stubbornness keep her from finding out if she was indeed bringing a new life into the world.

The next morning, Lili found herself hungry right away as she headed down to the kitchen, as she overheard Paul in the library on the phone. "Ah, yes, good…we'll see you in an hour."

"Lili, just the face I wanted to…" Paul said as he walked out of the library and into the kitchen.

"OK, where does Marina keep the rabbit pie?" She asked…he looked at her strangely. She was searching the freezer…she craved rabbit in the early morning. He knew too that she hated the gamy meat and watched her scarf down the pie in two whole bites. He also had the pleasure to witness her tossing the whole dinner up later that night while he then consoled her at the toilet. Lexie found them in the bathroom and had asked if she was alright. He simply replied it was the rabbit and it hit her stomach wrong! Lexie just shrugged...thinking her cousin would need a good night's rest as a cure.

"Rabbit pie for brekky? I suggest you stay away from it." Paul asked and commented, as he was positive that she was going to visit the clinic and soon. "Well, I am going into town, so I'd be happy to take you with me so we could pick up a quick bite." Paul was very good at wheeling and dealing…he knew how to get her into the truck, as he'll have to bribe her with food.

"Great, sounds good. Duncan is…"

"He's off joggin' in the morning and he runs for hours on end and then showers. You'll be back in time to see him at noon for lunch." Paul lied, as he had no idea where Airhead was, but he'd hope he was actually jogging around the acreage so he wouldn't foul up his plot.

"OK, I'm ready to go." Lili followed Paul out to the truck and climbed in. He then closed the door behind her and hopped up into the drivers' side.

When they arrived in town, Paul kept his cool. He was simply going to pick up the bird homes and then take her into the direction of the clinic. He decided he'd lie and just say he was picking something up for Lexie, information on how to prevent Post Partum Depression, that way he'd get her inside. They entered the clinic as Lili wandered to a reception desk. She was about to ask for it when Paul announced, "Lili MacKinney." She cringed at being set up.

"You, you're…" She got upset with him for tricking her into getting checked out by a nurse.

"I owe you a big mornin' meal, I know, Lil." He winked and nodded...

"You owe me more than that." She challenged him with a stubborn glare.

"Excuse me, are you Lili MacKinney? The nurse wants to see you." She announced between the bickering pair.

"Yes, I am." She replied, and with defeat, she followed the nurse into an exam room…while Paul waited for her in the sitting area.

She was nervous at the results of the pee test, but the nurse came back and confirmed she was having a baby. She explained the importance of vitamins an eating well, while handing her a packet of baby lingo. Lili was now officially scared and going home seemed like the best option—or just like her cousin would do in a time of love crisis…run away. "Are you planning on having the child here? Our healthcare system is very different from the US." The nurse explained, but Lili wasn't sure of how to answer.

"I'm only here for another week and then I'm going back to the states." She explained.

"Well, it sounds like that gent outside will be disappointed." The nurse knew who Paul Bowman was, as he was Hector MacDonald's son and her children were thrilled when they were exploring the Wild Life Centre yesterday afternoon! She also knew the Laird himself, Archie, since she confirmed the pregnancy for their twins about nine months ago.

"He's not the father." Lili added, while her mind wandered in circles and she felt faint.

"Aye, well, good luck to you then. Please ring us if you do in fact stay." The nurse winked and walked Lili out into the sitting area. Paul stood up right away. Lili wasn't sure of what to say. She just followed him to the desk and she was about to pay the woman at the check out. The woman explained the gent picked up the bill and not to worry about having to pay.

"Thank-you," Lili said to Paul in the truck as she held the folder.

"Aye, well…you shouldn't have had to go that route alone. I wasn't going to let ya." He gestured, as he would explain to Archie later about the bill for the nurse's visit when it showed up in the Wildlife Centre's post box! "So what was the result anyway? Mummy-dome or going back to America?"

"I'm doing both." She stated short and to the point, as her eyes guided out the window. He didn't like the sound of her answer and he knew the father wouldn't approve either…

**Chapter Eighteen…Leaving so soon?**

After Lili and Paul got back from the clinic and picking up bird homes…She had decided to ring her father. Suddenly she was feeling very homesick and wanted to be back in her own bedroom, with her father around. She wondered how he'd take the news of a grandchild…

"Lili!" Her father exclaimed, as he was elated to hear the sound of her voice.

"Hey Dad."

"How's my homeland? Are you eating enough? Are you enjoying your time with Lexie?"

"Yes, Dad." Lili replied, still hoping her situation wasn't real, but it was…

"What's wrong? Do you miss home?"

"Yes, I'm thinking about going to Glasgow tonight and then flying out in the morning." She decided she wanted to leave today and not wait until Friday. She didn't know what to tell her new found "kin" but she'd be sure to send them a note letting them know she's okay and thanking them for the hospitality.

"I see, well, great, just call me when you make it to Bangor. And I'll pick you up." He said with a hint of concern, as he could tell it wasn't his daughter he was talking to…"Lil, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm great Dad, just ready to go home. I'll call you when I get there. Dad…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." Lili then hung up the phone, but Molly was standing at the doorway, she wasn't trying to pry, but she heard everything Lili had said.

"Going home? Sounds splendid, doesn't it?" She asked, quietly…

"Oh, hi…yea. I was going to go pack and then try to catch the 13:30pm train to Glasgow."

"Oh well, just let me know when you go and I'll drive you." She offered with a huge smile, since she could drive now. At first she found it odd that Lili was going to leave today and not Friday, but she dismissed the idea. She was also bummed that she wouldn't be able to hold a going away celebration for her.

"Thanks." Lili nodded to Molly and walked out of the library, while climbing the stairs. She hadn't seen Duncan at all, as she just assumed they'd meet later---just as Paul had assured her. Then it dawned on her there would be no later…she had packed up last night in case she needed to escape after Paul had found the pregnancy test! Within 20 minutes she ran down the stairs with everything in tow.

"Are you ready dear?" Molly called out to her as they packed her car and the drove down the driveway to the sleeper. Lili knew she had everything with her as she double-checked the room over and over…aside from bringing one more thing home but it was still a small package…

Duncan finally had made it to the house, as he wanted to see her right away. He thought maybe a nice walk down to the loch would be nice, aside from carrying her back to his home for other kinds of enjoyment. His feet stopped in its tracks as he approached her room and opened the door. "Lil?"

He glanced at the emptiness. She wasn't there, her bed was made, and her clothes and suitcase weren't in the corner as he turned to face Paul at the doorway. "Where is she?"

"She left." Paul added, knowing he was going to bear some news that was going to make Duncan run to the sleeper to fetch her once again…all of this nonsense was starting to give him a headache.

"I know she left. When did she?" Duncan rolled his eyes...folded his arms across his chest...about to tap his foot as he impatiently waited for an answer...

"About 10 minutes ago, I watched Molly help her pack her car with her belongings."

"You didn't stop her?" He asked, confused.

"No, Dunc. I didn't." Paul answered, suddenly he knew he was going to be telling Duncan anyway…"Lil left early because this morning we went to the clinic in town, during my errand for Golly."

"Och, the clinic?" He asked, not sure of what he was going to get for an answer.

"Dunc," He replied as he shook his head in thought, why else would she go to a clinic, ye baffled Airhead? Then added aloud, "She's expecting..."

"Expecting what?" Duncan shrugged, until he put one and one together getting a sum of two...clinic expecting "baby..." He stated as his eyes grew wide..."Och."

Paul nodded, "Aye, yer not as daft as I thought."

Suddenly Duncan didn't think Paul was lying to him and the whole idea of her running away, hit him like a ton of bricks! He fled the room and ran down the stairs, nearly knocking over Lexie and her babies.

"Dunc!" Lexie yelled out, as if to warn him to slow down.

"Sorry. Must fetch Lil…" He yelled, while running to his truck, good thing he was a mad man behind the wheel! Lili had called him that the other day when he drove her back from the office. He then backed up the truck and slammed down on the gas, nearly causing an accident with Archie, as he was pulling up to the house in another truck. He watched Duncan speed away…

"What got into Duncan? He practically crashed into me!" Archie asked as he approached his wife in the foyer, while kissing her in warm greeting...she had set the twins down for nap up in their nursery. On the way back she stopped in the guest room to find her cousin...missing.

"He crashed into me too, but I dun no...Lil is gone...he said he was going to go get her..." Lexie added...thinking the whole situation was odd. Paul walked into the foyer from the kitchen...as the married couple exchanged more puzzled looks.

Paul laughed, as he knew what they were talking about... "Because she's having his baby."

Lexie's mouth dropped. "What? Nuh-uh...she couldn't be...she would have told me!"

Archie replied, "I suppose a celebration is in order..."

"Yeah, well, I was sworn not to say anything but I am anyway...celebration could happen...as long as she's not half way to Glasgow by now." Paul suggested as Lexie got the hint...

"Oh no, she didn't pull a runner, did she? Paul?"

"Well, it seems that way doesn't it?" Archie added...remembering very well his wife doing that "sort of thing" on occasion. He shrugged as it must run in her family.

"She just told me she was going home after we went to the clinic and got her checked out..."

"She went to..." Lexie questioned in disbelief.

"Not exactly...I had to trick her into going." Paul nodded with a big smile...like he had done something important.

"You didn't stop her?" Lexie asked bewildered.

"No. She didn't want to be stopped." Paul replied but Lexie's eyes narrowed in...he could see she was going to argue with him...instead of thanking him for taking care of her cousin.

Meanwhile...Lili watched out the window of Molly's car as they approached the station. Molly helped her with her stuff and walked her to the platform. "I'd like to stay with you before you board." She said.

Lili smiled, "I'd love it."

The sleeper was delayed from Glasgow for about 20 minutes, so Molly and Lili sat down on a bench. "Why are you leaving so soon, my dear child?" Molly could tell Lili was all out of sorts.

Lili tried to choke back some tears, as suddenly she was going to miss her. "I'm---going home---"

"Why? I mean you could stay here, and spend time with Lexie and the babies. I'm sure I could get your visa worked out for another few months since you've helped us out so much. What's wrong, darling?"

"I'm kinda in a rough spot." Lili replied, thinking about raising the child on her own as her despair grew more…

"It's Duncan?" She asked, trying to put an arm around her. "I know it's not Paul—we all know it's not him."

"Why do you hate Paul, anyway?" Lili asked bravely, peeking quietly at her through her tears.

"I don't hate Paul. I like him, just have issues with Hector, but they'll never be resolved since he passed on." Molly added sweetly. "I'm trying to like him. I just know if Arch were to go, that Paul would step in and take his place. Archie has a family now…running the estate should be his second priority…or not one at all."

"Molly, do you believe in fate?" Lili asked, trying to wipe her eyes with her hands.

"Of course dear." Molly nodded, as she concluded, "I feel fate brought you here to Glenbogle for a new beginning. I'm just sad to see you leave it for your past."

"My fate…" she paused because her new beginning included a child that she was going to take to her past and raise on her own. "Includes a baby…I'm already a couple weeks along."

"I know, dear." Molly winked, as she smiled. "It was that night of the Art Show, wasn't it? That's a blessed present…one that you can't ignore, you know." As she knew about her with Duncan…since Golly had told her…she also had a hunch about the pregnancy, after watching Lili's mood swings and her hunger aside from hearing her daughter in law chat on about how the Rabbit Pie made Lili sick last night. She also was just like Paul and fished out the positive test from the loo garbage, like a classic spy, Agent Molly MacDonald. Only she didn't confront Lili, but put the tests back in the trash for Paul to then find.

"You know?" Lili asked startled.

"I saw the test." Molly laughed.

"But Paul found it." Lili answered instinctively.

"Paul is nosy when he wants to be and so I decided to let him challenge you to get your pregnancy confirmed. I knew about the phone call in the library to the clinic. I was hiding behind the desk." Molly liked pretending to be a spy detective, as she had been reading a lot of Agatha Christie novels lately…she laughed at her explanation to Lili. "I have been reading quite a few spy mysteries. I was standing outside of the kitchen door the night you and Lexie were talking about Duncan…"

"You were there?"

"Of course, you asked about Duncan and not Paul. I knew and when you were in the kitchen, I saw you cut off your heel to your shoes and put them on. Golly told me all about you being with Duncan after the art show. I know how you feel about him…its like how I felt about Hector all of those years we were married. I was madly in love with him. I see it with the both of you…"

Lili smiled and laughed, at how Molly was watching her like a guardian angel, since she had come to Glenbogle. "I'm going to miss Lex..." She sighed...

"So why leave, dear?" Molly asked again...

The train swept though the tracks only to disappear into the distance as Duncan approached the platform and watched the sleeper head for Glasgow. He was too late and she was gone.

Lili looked up from the bench her and Molly were sitting on, as they decided she should stay longer and not leave things the way she going to. At the same time, she noticed a familiar rustic looking lad, with wildly untamed brown hair, wearing a black leather jacket, a rock band tee shirt, a kilt and to top off the get-up, some black combat boots. He didn't carry a sign of cardboard this time…only he hung his head down low. She stood up from the bench after Molly nudged her "Go on."

Lili approached Duncan, let out a slow breath and then spoke… "You must be him, Duncan."

"Yea, who wants to know?" As he rose his head up somberly and turned to see her standing there. His eyes widened, she was here…not on the train…his heart wasn't breaking…it was beating quite rapidly.

"Lil?" He whispered, while taking her into his warm embrace. "Ya didn't…"

"No, my guardian angel talked me out of it," as she nodded over at Molly who waved to them both with a huge smile on her face. "I guess I could stay longer…"

Duncan beamed, while inhaling and exhaling with deep breaths…"How 'bout 'til infinity?"

She laughed, "I think we might need to discuss that possibility."

"I know about da baby." He stated firmly as her eyes scanned his face…

"Paul." She said with a laugh. "I knew the word would be out sooner or later."

Duncan shook his head, "The words…stay with me then? We could make this work as a family…"

She then stopped short and broke free from him as words trailed out from her lips to his ears… "I love you."

His smile grew wide…"I'm in love with ya too."


	5. The End

**Trouble, Twins, and a Triangle …**

**BY: Carrie-Anne**

**Epilogue: 36 Weeks Later…** J The song sung at the end by Duncan is actually "Mickey Mouse Club"…I just tweaked the version…J

Duncan and Lili had decided to take a ride to Glasgow to visit Duncan's parents…Lili debated with him about the whole trip as she was now nearing the nine-month mark in her pregnancy.

"Are you sure, we're going the right way?" Lili asked, confused and tried to balance a map on her stomach in the front seat of the truck.

"Aye, I know my way home, sugar, we will find a loo soon…I promise." He could tell she wasn't very comfortable sitting there…he tried to keep his eyes on the road…as she continued to study the map. "Ye have it facin' wrong."

As she flipped the map right side up…"OK, I swear…you need just single or double digits here…no trillion letters with numbers…What on earth is an AM?"

"Kind of motorway. Try bringing that point up to the Road Committees." Duncan joked.

"I can picture saying to them: Hey tourists have to rely on these maps, you know!" She joked back…as a smile lit up her face…but then she felt the urge for the bathroom…"Great…"

"What?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." She announced…again for the fifth time…

"Aye, almost there…" He assured her…

"You said that over two hours ago…" She was getting quite antsy, as Duncan had taken it upon himself to drive much 'slowly' due to not only the weather, but his precious cargo…Lili and the baby. Normally Glasgow wasn't over two hours away…

"Ye've been askin' about a loo twice as long." He added with another nod…she rolled her eyes…he had been quite protective of her since they ventured into the land of having a baby---to the point he wanted to keep a constant eye on her! The truck then turned into a small drive with a brick house…neighbored lawns of other similar looking homes on the quiet block… "Aye, we're here…"

"Great…" She smiled…

This was the first time for Lili to actually meet Duncan's parents face to face…she had the "pleasure" of meeting Aunt Liz on occasions (Of course, Duncan explained to Lili, just like everyone else that Ms. Elizabeth Logan, was as mad as a box of frogs!) since she would meet up with him for lunch when she could…the woman was a little appalled at how she wasn't clued in on the baby the day when her nephew had actually found out they were having one. She was Duncan's link to his family and she knew his parents would want to know about the impending birth of another grandchild! As soon as Aunt Liz found out, from Molly, who had put "Duncan and baby" in one statement…she phoned Michael and Rebecca MacKay, Duncan's parents immediately. Then Duncan was rung up at the Glenbogle house twice by each parent…Lili spoke to them briefly while taking messages for him both times! They kept asking him how she was…how's the pregnancy? Are you really going to have that baby up there? When can we meet Lili? Are you married? Why aren't you married? Aunt Liz told us you were having baby…why didn't you say something to her? You should have rung us!

It was more contact that he had had with them in a good year! It didn't bother him…it just made Lili comment, "I thought you said you were the last of the MacKay men?" Duncan would look at her...unsure of what to say. Aunt Liz told him the day he was getting the war memorabilia of his grandfather's that most MacKay men were from a long line of ancient gophers and didn't amount to much.

On top of telling him his other relatives aside from his father were probably in prison, which wasn't the case-he was happily married to Duncan's Mum, the real kicker was he had found out more about his grandmother years ago and how he was related to Golly—of course Lili asked him now they were and the history all came out. His grandmother, Maeve "Minnie" Ballantyne who married Alexander Duncan Mackay, his grandfather in 1942…had married for the second time after being widowed directly after her first wedding to another man. Golly's father and Alexander Duncan MacKay were second cousins once removed…that made Golly a distant cousin. His Aunt knew all about it…because Angus and "Duncan"—or Alex, had a half brother, Ainsley who was Golly's father; Aunt Liz elaborated on it clearly, since he had died of a heart attack and she remembered the funeral very well.

He even thought his Uncle Angus, Liz's ex-husband-his grandfather's brother, was dead all along before he found him in a home! To make the long story short… he wasn't the last of the MacKay men…he argued with his Aunt Liz about it…asking why she married his Uncle…she didn't give him much of an answer. The question that formed in his mind, did he want the love of his life to find out his family was a "bunch of criminals" as Aunt Liz had derogatorily put it? He did break the news to Lili…she just laughed, "No, you're doing quite well making something of yourself. I love my criminal…you have me, remember…your Aunt's gotta be pulling your leg." He'd just let out a sigh of relief only for his girlfriend to laugh at him again…

"Duncan!" The older woman called out as she had watched the truck pull into the driveway…Duncan just ran over to his mother and embraced her…

"Bathroom…" Lili blurted out…the older woman looked at her with pity.

"Down the hall to the left…the loo's right there." She smiled at the expecting traveler…

"That's her, Mum." He beamed…as Rebecca watched Lili waddling fast and past Duncan's father…

"Da!" Duncan greeted.

"Hello, son…she's already running free on ya?" Michael punned as his eyes scanned after the scampering woman on a bathroom mission. She had nodded at him…

"Yea, I s'pose." Duncan laughed while walking towards the back of the truck to unload two bags…his clothes and hers…just in case, they needed an emergency hospital bag---if Lili went into labor, on the off chance while they were there…He felt better about her having the baby in the city than in Glenbogle. His worry actually crept in…if something were to happen to her up in the highlands—during the birth, especially since it was winter time, and with the spontaneous snow storms, getting stuck in the snow on a highland road was a possibility…how would she survive? Well, he didn't voice that issue to her but he did his parents. His parents agreed with him, if they were to visit when she's ready to give birth…she could have the baby in the city…he neglected to inform her of the idea of staying for a couple weeks…he had all the arrangements up his sleeve…Golly, Archie and Paul were hiring on another man to help with his duties for the next couple weeks-so he could go home with Lili…Lexie was working the kitchen and the twins were being watched by Molly when their mother was busy prepping meals. Marina had left them a month ago…Archie wanted to find a replacement housekeeper but Lexie was "begging" to fill in…he just gave in and let her…but only for one month tops.

Lili reappeared…feeling much better now that she could relax from the weight of the baby on her recent traumatized bladder. "Hi Mrs.…"

"Hi There, dear…just Rebecca, please." Duncan's mother added with a grin…"You're about ready…"

"Oh…yeah, ready to pop." She laughed, while placing a hand on her tummy…only to feel a swift kick…she jumped at first…before feeling another strange tightening… "Kicking…"

"Well, it's taking after its father…he was always storming about…especially the day he was born." She smiled as her eyes wandered back to her son. Duncan approached the house…following the woman in doors.

"I couldn't have stormed about…" Duncan started to protest…before blushing a little bit.

"Oh you did…quite commonly." His mother bantered.

"Aye, you did…rock the bed about too." His father agreed…only for Duncan to blush again!

"Well, I'll keep you both informed if the baby kicks again." Lili laughed…as she turned to face Duncan…he was carrying both bags, since every time she'd go to lift one…he'd refuse her and basically…point out…"Pregnant ladies do not carry heavier things. Soon fathers do---Like me!"

"Ye're Lili." Duncan's father smiled…"Michael. First names for family…no Mister, Aye?"

"OK. We have a deal." She grinned.

"Well, show her to your room. Bridget will be here shortly with Emma…" Rebecca turned with a smile on her face. Bridget was his younger sister and Emma was her daughter, or Duncan's only niece…he hadn't seen her since she was six months old! Duncan just nodded and complied…as they climbed the upstairs…she felt another tightening again…she ignored it as she looked into Duncan's room…

"Me room, yer room…" He replied proud…while nudging the door wider with his foot. He walked in…put the bags down and flopped happily onto his bed…waiting for her to join him…

"I see. Atomic Kitten…UM…oh, Elle McPherson?" She chuckled at the posters on a nearby wall…

"Oh those…" He hid his blush again…pulled the posters down off the wall immediately! His worry swept over his face as he fumbled about the room. Then reached out for her hand…"Sit. Pregnant ladies need to…"

"Rest." Lili finished his sentence…common line he kept giving her when he wanted to show her how he felt about her without coming out and saying the words. "Hey, at least, it's not the Spice Girls." Then Duncan opened his closet and pulled a Spice Girls poster off the inside door!

She laughed as she watched him…then her abdomen ached…her face grew slightly serious.

"Och-kay?" He asked, as he rolled up the posters and tossed them to the side…I'll trash them later…he added pensively.

"Just kicking." She smiled through the minor pain. Then it went away…

"Ah, uppa…"

"Storm." She chuckled again…"You realize how adorable you are when you blush in front of your parents."

"I pride me self. Now you know why I don't journey home often." He added with another beam…before lowering to kiss her…his mother appeared at the doorway.

"You should. Now why are we here, if this is the case?" She asked…

Duncan didn't answer her…his mind did…you're ready to pop soon and it might be a good idea to have the baby here in a hospital…of course, she'd argue and say: There's hospitals up north…what about our friends? What about Lex? He'd banter again…Name the closest one…Lex is fine with this…well, when I ring her and tell you have the baby anyway…I kinda neglected to tell her we'd be back for you to have it there, as it was Archie's suggestion-not my own—that way you can't be mad at me…she'd be stumped, but not angry…he'd win the argument hands down.

"Finally, something sweet to see." Rebecca replied, only to watch the couple both blush.

"Mum." Duncan hung his head…burying it into Lili's shoulder. She giggled.

"I have cooked a hearty supper, which is ready…Bridge still isn't here…I've also had trouble keeping yer father's mitts from it. Better hurry if you want any!" She replied, only to walk out of the room as a cue that dinner was being served…

Lili sat there at the table…it was a quaint dinning room…small hutch of dishes on one of the walls…a door way opening into the kitchen…photos of Duncan with his sister. Finally moments later, Bridget and Emma walked in…

"Gosh, Mum, Da…sorry…Duncan!" She added an apology between a shout to her brother! Duncan stood up from the table and hugged her and kissed Emma. She was now pushing two years old…

"Hello Emma Mae!" Duncan replied…making a huge goofy face at his niece…only to get a delightful squeak out of her…

"You must be…" Lili started to stand up from the table…only for Bridget to protest…the girl threw her arms around Lili as well.

"LILI! Don't get up! It's wonderful to finally put a name with a face! Emma this is Lili…"

The little girl smiled and Lili smiled back at her…

"How long are you staying?" She turned to face Duncan once again…

Lili looked at Duncan…"Yeah, How long are we staying…" She was joking and Duncan caught on…she mouthed, "Last of the MacKay men?" He completely turned red in the face…OK Sugar, don't tell me father that, please…me Aunt is such a Looney tune…his mind rang out as he stared back at her.

"For a few days." Duncan added…his mother looked at him baffled as she was told a couple weeks…His father caught on quick…

"A few days…think that baby is going to be out by then?" Michael punned…Lili turned her attention back at Duncan…as she felt another swift kick and tightening of her abdomen again. This was just a practice contraction she reassured herself…

"How's Aunt Liz?" Bridget asked her brother, changing the subject. She was placing Emma into a high chair and then cutting her meats and veggies…while placing them on to the tray as the toddler dove in to munch away…

"Good, I assume." Duncan replied…but his sister gave him a funny look, and Lili kicked his shin...he muffled a yelp and muttered in correction, before giving his girlfriend another look. "Well, Bridge, she's well."

"Well good. Of course she keeps saying she'd be better if you were both married…" Duncan's mother chimed in. Lili's face turned serious again…"Are you alright?"

"Yes, kicking again…" She added with a slight breath…she stared at her food…she wasn't hungry.

"That's the best part when I was preggo with Emma!" Bridget chanted. "Yer far along now, right?"

"36 weeks…yes."

"But she could go any day now…" Duncan added with a smile…

"The doctor said I was full term as of 37 weeks." She corrected him with another pant.

"Aye, but early can happen…that's also what the doctor said…since you've dropped very low." He replied again…he touched her rounded front side only to feel the tightness and then a big vibrant kick! "Baby agrees."

"Both of you were early." Rebecca replied…"Four or Five weeks…"

"See?" Duncan responded like he knew something important. Lili just felt another kick…

"I think I better go lie down." She added…not asking to be excused…as she stood up carefully…

"OK, dear." Rebecca watched her closely waddle out of the room.

"It's the practice contractions…making her ready for the real ones…" Duncan winked matter of factly…"She needs to lie on her left. Better fetch her some water." He grabbed the water glass…nodded to his immediate family and ran up the steps to his room. She had just reached his bedroom when he came up behind her.

"These are not practice, are they?" He asked…unsure. She just slowly wandered over to the bed and lowered herself down.

"I have no idea. I'm 36 weeks this is too early to worry about real labor. Just tell your mom I'm sorry for walking out on her dinner."

"She knows, Lil, she knows." His eyes shifted to hers…uncertainty filled them again…followed by another serious look…of more discomfort.

"Fatherhood…I told you I'm going to be a great father, right?" He rambled again…same speech different pregnant day.

"Yes, go tell this to another pregnant woman, please?" She tried to joke…but it didn't work so well…more tightening sides…more slight pants…then a lull…for ten minutes. She stared at the clock on his bedside table and timed them…more tightening picked up again…then a huge kick…

"But…I want…you don't look so well…lie about…I'll check the clock." He reassured her…deciding not to joke about…this was serious business for an "expectant" dad…not the time to be a loving jester…

"OK." She decided to lie on her left…he kneeled down to face her…

"Betta?"

"I'm not sure…I hope so." He kissed her forehead…she closed her eyes…then another contraction in her unjust lower half roared in loud and clear. "Oh great…"

"Anotha?"

"Yes. How far?"

"Six minutes."

"I'm fine…this is silly. Go eat dinner, okay? Don't worry about me…enjoy your family…I don't want you stuck up here…"

"I am not stuck." He challenged, then noticed her pathetic…please leave me alone look. "Aye, yell to me though of any funny business."

"I will. Go." She suggested…he then covered her with a blanket, kissed her once again and headed out of the room…

Then ten minutes later… "DUNCAN!!!" She had stood up from the bed…more pain, more discomfort…not a good sign that the baby was settling down…she penguin walked to the bureau on the side and braced herself…another contraction…then another…and another…she felt a magnetic pop and something watery was all over her underside as she had removed her pants to lie down comfortably earlier with his help since she couldn't touch her feet too well! "Oh crud. DUNC!"

But there was only seconds between "Oh crud" and "DUNC!" as he reached the doorway immediately…

"Water…broken…Broke. My. Water." She was more out of breath…he was in shock…then bumbled around the room…he grabbed a suitcase…

"Going now…Going now…" He repeated in tune with her breathing… "Just relax…"

Her eyes rolled at him…as her hands clutched her front side…

"Or maybe not…" After he caught her look…he remembered the birthing book Lex had lent him…he decided he had to help support her frame as she walked…

"What's wrong?" Duncan's mother and sister came running in…"Baby!"

Lili just nodded…

"Well, don't stand there, Dunc, get her to a hospital!" Rebecca shouted at her son…

"I'll tell Da…we need the car and pronto!" Bridget ran out of the room…

Within moments, or just a plain blur…Lili was helped down the stairs, panting, slightly miffed, slightly grunting with her new family following her close behind…Duncan was right there…still petrified…but he kept remembering Lexie's book and her words over and over again…Lexie had been determined to convince him he'd be prepared for the birth of his first born…he just had to convince himself of it. She'd add: "Ye'll be just fine Dunc!" He'd reply: "Ya think, Lex?" Only to have her roll her eyes at him and add, "Duh. Just read the book…oh an' no golf club tossin' about durin' this birth, okay?" He'd chuckle…

Meanwhile Lili would finally approach the small car with Duncan trying to support her…but having one arm around her waist and another holding her hand… "In ya go." He helped lower her down into the back seat of car…but grunts and heavier pants would join her reply…

"It's too early."

"Nope, not according to…" He was cut off by a happy but soon grandmother again…

"Me or yer doc." Rebecca replied with a laugh…

"Wait…my doctor isn't…" She was about to protest with his mother…

"Dun worry, Sugar." Duncan tried to reassure her once again!

"I'll meet yas there." Bridget hollered from her car after putting Emma in her car seat. And climbing in!

It was about 15 minutes by the time they reached a hospital…the contractions picked up more…no lulls between…Lili was trying not to push as her body so wanted to do so…Duncan sat beside her…

"Yer okay." He assured her once more…

"Speak for yourself." She added restless…

"Sounds like the labor is more intense." Duncan's father called out from behind the driving wheel…

"Yes!" She added…trying to breath through the next contraction…

"Easy does it…look at me…breathe…Sugar…breath." Duncan spoke gently, warmly and it worked…she relaxed for a small second…but then she felt pain all over again.

"I can't." She grumbled, but then actually panicked…"I need to push!"

"Not yet." He added but he rubbed her front side…he could feel the tightening, "No pushing yet…"

Then the car swerved into the emergency entrance of the hospital…

"Wheelchair!" Michael yelled out to a nurse nearby who came wandering out with one…Duncan helped the nurse place her into the chair…

"Baby?" The woman asked…

"Baby coming. NOW----OW—OW." Lili released a big yelp…the woman smiled…

"Good thing, we need another baby around here. What's your name? We'll worry about checking you in later…how close is she?" Her eyes scanned Duncan's face…

"Too close…pushing close." He replied…he forgot to time them! He could have smacked his forehead for being daft…but it didn't matter…

"OK, less than three minutes…very good…follow me!"

Duncan, Lili and the nurse wandered to the elevator and then to the second floor…onto the maternity area and then the delivery room…leaving his family behind in a waiting room on the second floor. Lili forced a smile…"UM…Pushing required…"

"Not yet…let us get you to the table first…you'll be okay…then you can push when we check you…how far along are you?"

"36 weeks…"

"That's perfect." The nurse smiled back at Lili…then up to Duncan…knowing they were both scared witless anyway! Lili couldn't ponder being scared, as she was lifted to a table…checked and then told…

"I see a head…you need to push…the babe is heads down…" She answered…

"UM…OK…" She hollered out…Duncan was right behind her…trying to help her relax…

"Hold her leg." The nurse instructed Duncan as he did as he was told. "I have the other one…"

"I'm Dr. Mackenzie…" The doctor walked in as if on cue…

"She's ready to go…" The nurse spoke up…

"Good, so push away, dear…that's it first push…"

Lili did as she was told…pushing…bearing down…feeling the baby move…towards the new world…

"Well done." Duncan commented on how she was doing…his eyes didn't leave hers…she tried to smile but pain built up again…pain came pressure…to bear down…

"Another good push and we'll have a head and shoulders…"

"Lili." She spoke up.

"Lili." The doctor replied, grinning once again… "Well, Lili, push!"

She did so…then heard the next jumbled words… "I have a head…I have shoulders…now push again…we need the body…"

" You see a head? A head? Lil, a head!" Duncan shouted aloud…dropping her leg…she glared at him in pain…"Ach-oops…"

He steadied her once again…"Sorry."

"Its okay." She said, through her teeth…pushing once again…out came the little body…and then one more afterbirth push…cries filled the room…

"You both should be proud…what a little looker…"

"What is it?" Lili asked out of breath, out of energy…then she looked up at the little body that was immediately rubbed down…tended to and swaddled up into a blanket.

"A girl of course!" The doctor exclaimed, "Well done, Mum and congrats Dad!"

The nurse smartly returned the infant to it mother and Duncan had managed to cover Lili's legs up with a blanket…before making sure he was cuddled to her and the newborn…leaning in to kiss them both.

"Me a Da?" Duncan asked still in awe and disbelief…

"Me a Mum?" Lil answered…they laughed…

"She's cute…"

"Not as adorable as you…"

" Gee, even after a quick labor…" She laughed…

"You must've been in labor in the ride down…"

"I probably was." She winked…"I had to pee very badly and you kept hitting every pothole on the way down here…"

"I did not…aye, maybe I did." He chuckled back at her…his playfulness showed…

About twenty minutes later she was checked into the hospital and then placed into another room…they were surrounded by Duncan's parents, his sister and even Emma…

"What are you going to call her?" Rebecca asked…holding her second granddaughter…

"Not sure…" Lili replied…but Duncan knew…

"How about following tradition of using a family member's name…I'm Duncan Michael…grandfather was Alexander Duncan…so…how about after my grandmother?" He suggested…

"Maeve?" Lili asked…

"Aye, Maeve."

"Maeve Brynn."

"Where's the Brynn from?" Duncan's father asked…

"My mother." Lili replied fondly.

"Only fair both sides get the recognition." Bridget laughed.

"Yes all 5lbs 10oz and 18 inches/2.3kg and 45 cm of her!" Lili added… "She's the same exact size as Jayne and Wayne!"

"She is so tiny." Bridget spoke up softly. "Jayne and Wayne?"

"Lexie, my cousin's kids."

"Ah," Bridget replied…

"She is my Minnie Mouse." Duncan joked…as his daughter was handed over to him.

"Minnie was your grandmother's nickname." Michael commented…his son looked up at him…

"That's right." Duncan agreed…

Later on that night…Lili was sleeping in one of Duncan's tee shirts since he had forgotten to bring her "emergency" bag and grabbed his suitcase instead…with all the excitement…

He was happily rocking their daughter and softly singing…only a more "Minnie Mouse" version…

**Who's the leader of the club**

**That's made for you and me**

**M-I-N-N-I-E M-O-U-S-E**

**Hey! There, Hi! There, Ho! There**

**You're as welcome as can be**

**M-I-N-N-I-E M-O-U-S-E**

**Minnie Mouse!**

**Minnie Mouse!**

**Forever let us hold our banner**

**High! High! High! High!**

**Come along and sing a song**

**And join the jamboree!**

**M-I-N-N-I-E M-O-U-S-E**

Lili's eyes opened…she peeked in his direction, watching Duncan…just singing along…

**Minnie Mouse club**

**We'll have fun**

**We'll be new faces**

**High! High! High! High!**

**We'll do things and**

**We'll go places**

**All around the world**

**We'll go marching**

His eyes wandered to hers…still singing…as his mind added…yer goin' to make a wonderful mother, Lil…

**Who's the leader of the club**

**That's made for you and me**

**M-I-N-N-I-E M-O-U-S-E**

**Hey! There, Hi! There, Ho! There**

**You're as welcome as can be**

**M-I-N-N-I-E M-O-U-S-E**

**Minnie Mouse!**

**Minnie Mouse!**

**Forever let us hold our banner**

**High! High! High! High!**

**Come along and sing a song**

**And join the jamboree!**

**M-I-N-N-I-E M-O-U-S-E**

Her mind replied to his…and you're going to make a terrific father, Dunc…

**Now it's time to say good-bye **

**to all our friends and the jamboree…**

****

**M-I-N **

**See you real soon **

**-N-I-E **

**Why because we love you **

**M-O-U-S-E…**

As Maeve was placed down in her crib…her daddy stopped singing…he beamed mighty brightly.

** The End. **


End file.
